Algo Grande, Algo Espectacular
by Mmmasip
Summary: "Maldita sea, Potter, no voy a salir contigo" Aquellas eran las palabras mentirosas que habían salido como vomitadas de su boca y que ahora se repetían como un mantra en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez, haciendo de empuje para todo lo que debía atraverse hacer aquel día. Aquel 3 de Noviembre de 1977 que, sin que lo supieran, cambiaría el curso del mundo mágico para siempre.


_Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados._

 _..._

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 5:32 de la mañana**

Un rayo de aquel sol tenue de otoño atravesó el cristal de la ventana e iluminó levemente una habitación que permanecía impasible y callada en el piso más alto de la torre de Gryffindor. Aunque era una luz débil, casi grisácea, sesgada por aquella niebla espesa que solía coronar los paisajes de los alrededores del castillo en aquella estación, habría sido suficiente como para obligar a que los ojos adormilados y somnolientos de Lily Evans tuvieran que entrecerrarse; si es que Lily Evans hubiera estado de verdad adormilada y somnolienta. Pero no. La muchacha no acababa de despertarse, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese dormido algo aquella noche, porque había sido muy consciente de como el día había ido saliendo poco a poco de estupor de las sombras. Como aquel rubor anaranjado del sol se reflejaba en las cortinas escarlatas creando una imagen cálida, tan acogedora como una hoguera recién encendida, y como aquel mismo naranja se tornaba amarillo y lentamente se iba haciendo menos templado y mas grisáceo a mediad que solo iba subiendo por el cielo.

El silencio que reinaban en la habitación era bastante espeso a esas horas tempranas, casi como si hubiese ido saliendo junto al aire lánguido de las respiraciones sosegadas de las otras tres chicas que sí dormían a su alrededor. Al concentrarse de nuevo en ese sonido constante de las aspiraciones y exhalaciones acompasadas, Lily deseó con todo el cansancio de una noche de insomnio haber podido unirse también a aquella banda sonora sencilla de suspiros inconscientes. Pero no, ella no estaba dormida como las demás. Ella no había dormido nada en absoluto. Ella solo podía mirar fijamente como las manecillas del reloj despertador de su mesilla de noche resbalaban pesadas entre los números.

De verdad que podía jurar que aquellas dichosas manecillas se estaban moviendo mucho más lentas de lo que era natural. Como si los segundos estuvieran vagos aquella noche y se estuvieran quedando un poco rezagados a mitad de cada instante. Como si el tiempo, a veces, fuera como esas gotas de lluvia que remolonean en las nubes justo antes de condensarse y dejarse caer hacía el suelo, desafiando por un breve lapso a la infinita fuerza de la gravedad.

Curiosa cosa el tiempo. Lily jamás se había parado con excesivo interés a pensar en aquel concepto: el tiempo. Siempre le había parecido sencillo. Tan sencillo como todas esas cosas que se rigen por la exclusividad de unas reglas fijas, de unos ritmos pautados. Sin embargo, 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días después, Lily Evans, a la que todos llamarían por aquel entonces Lily Potter, descubriría que no hay tales cosas como las reglas cuando se habla del tiempo. Porque este se ralentiza, se pega desesperado a la infinidad de un instante cuando crees que estás a punto de tirarte al vacío de la muerte, pero echa a correr desesperado, rápido, más rápido de lo que jamás le has visto, cuando es de verdad el día en que la muerte te ha encontrado a ti y está a punto de robarte de un hechizo toda la vida.

Pero eso era algo que Lily comprendería mucho después, exactamente 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días después. Ahora mismo, el tiempo no era más que un hombre gruñón y sádico que se regodeaba en jugar con sus emociones cada vez que dejaba suspendida aquella manecilla delgada del reloj hasta que por fin la permitía caer en el siguiente segundo.

Con un suspiro airado, Lily se incorporó por fin sobre el colchón de su cama. Se rendía. No tenía sentido seguir intentando dormirse desesperadamente. En esos momentos, su cabeza agitada era incapaz de desembarazarse de todos los pensamientos necesarios para caer dormida. No, era como cuando intentas desesperadamente no pensar en elefantes y lo único en lo que puedes ahora pensar es en la imagen de aquel animal. Poco a poco, resignada, la muchacha fue saliendo de entre las sabanas con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Sus miembros cansados sintiendo una punzada de celos nada sanos al pasar delante de los ronquidos ligeros de Marlene camino del cuarto de baño. Quizás, el chorro de agua cálida que saldría de la ducha lograría calmarle los nervios.

No entendía como estaba tan nerviosa. Técnicamente, aquel plan suicida en el que se había visto involucrada había dado ya su pistoletazo de salida la noche anterior y ya no cabía más que esperar lo inevitable. Sin embargo, eso su cuerpo no lo entendía y se obcecaba obstinado en sentirse como un saco de hormigas que desesperadas corrían a salir por su boca. Mientras hundía la cara en la sensación tibia del agua, Lily se preguntó si siempre sería así, si siempre tendría uno aquella misma sensación cuando se involucraba demasiado en las ideas temerarias de los famosos Merodeadores.

Pero Lily Evans no se respondería a aquella pregunta hasta dentro de 8 meses y 41 días, cuando se encontrase a sí misma vestida con aquel traje blanco, delante de todas, bueno de la mayoría, de personas que alguna vez fueron importantes en su vida, dispuesta a convertir en para siempre a James Potter. En ese momento, perdida en el brillo de los ojos vivos de James, en su incontrolable sonrisa, descubriría que aquella adrenalina expectante, aquel aleteo continuo en el estómago que había empezado a sentir exactamente hacía 8 meses y 41 días, no tenía nada que ver con los Merodeadores, al menos no con todos ellos, sino con uno solo en particular. Y también descubriría, contra todo pronóstico, que estaba dispuesta a vivir el resto de sus días con aquella sensación, estaba dispuesta a permitir que las hormigas se quedaran eternamente en su interior e hicieran de su alma su hogar.

Pero aquello, como la verdadera naturaleza volátil del tiempo, sería una revelación que llegaría después, y ahora Lily no podía más que revolverse nerviosa, intranquila. Realmente, nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida, por muy ingenuo que aquel terror le pudiera parecer en unos años.

\- Maldito Sirius Black... - susurró para sí misma mientras desempañaba con la mano el espejo del baño.

¿En qué momento su famosa racionalidad y compostura la habían abandonado por completo empujándola a los ridículos planes de ese chico? ¿En qué momento se había dejado engañar? No, sí era sincera consigo misma, debía de admitirse, aunque fuera de mala gana, que ella no se había dejado engañar. Puede que aquel plan hubiese sido trazado e impulsado por Sirius, Peter y Remus, pero técnicamente, solo técnicamente, la culpable principal de todo aquel embrollo era exclusivamente ella.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

La frase aun le resonaba en la cabeza. Aquella condenada frase que le había salido como vomitada, como un auto reflejo del cuerpo. Aquellas palabras que ni siquiera tenían ya una mínima pizca de verdad en ellas, pero que sin embargo, la habían llevado hasta dónde ahora mismo se encontraba: de pie, con el pelo mojado de la ducha, mirándose a su propio reflejo en el espejo y a punto de pasar el bochorno de confesar, de manera estrambótica y sonora, sus sentimientos por James Potter. Unos sentimientos que desde luego no deberían estar ahí, pero que negarlos hacía tiempo ya que había resultado ser una tarea más que imposible.

Estaba enamorada de James Potter.

Sí.

Estaba absolutamente e irremediablemente enamorada de James Potter.

Decirlo en voz alta, aunque solo fuera dentro de su propia cabeza, no lo hacía menos raro. Claro que no decirlo y negarlo hasta la saciedad tampoco lo hacía menos real. Estaba enamorada de James Potter y aunque no se podía explicar cómo eso había sucedido, el caso era que había sucedido y ahora ya no existía ninguna manera, humana o mágica, para evitar aquel traspiés del corazón.

Una vez admitido aquello, el paso siguiente había sido tomar una decisión al respecto. O se lo guardaba para sí misma, escondido en el rincón más oculto y recóndito de su interior, tratando de sobreponerse a ese temblor en las piernas que se acusaba cada vez que el condenado de James Potter se giraba para deleitarla con una de sus increíbles sonrisas, o hacía acopio de ese supuesto valor que el Sombrero Seleccionador había encontrado rebuscando en su mente y se lo confesaba todo al susodicho dueño de las aquellas sonrisas.

\- Maldita Lily Evans... - volvió a susurrarse para sí misma. Obviamente, como era una orgullosa Gryffindor, la muchacha había elegido la opción valiente. Aunque ahora estaba segura de que en ocasiones, al coraje se le había llamado coraje porque "ganas de morir públicamente y dolorosamente de vergüenza" ya estaba pillado como nombre. De todas formas, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su alma, Lily sabía que aquella era realmente la única decisión posible, porque nadie puede vivir el resto de sus días con su corazón saltándose de vez en cuando algún que otro latido.

Era muy fácil pensar, así con la perspectiva de los acontecimientos, que Lily Evans no era otra cosa que una osada muchacha dispuesta a enfrentarse sin atisbo de miedo contra la horrible posibilidad del rechazo que siempre trae consigo una confesión como la que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer. Sin embargo, si se analizaba todo con frialdad, la opción de arriesgarse y confesar, podría haber sido más calmada, menos escandalosa y desde luego mucho más privada si su insufrible bocaza no hubiera escupido aquella frase.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

Si no hubiera dicho aquello, quizás, Lily podría haber invitado a James Potter a Hogsmade. Directamente. Casualmente. Como los adultos maduros que eran. Sin la necesidad de urdir un plan lleno de hechizos y normas quebrantadas y que, desde luego, no acabase en una confesión pública de amor incondicional hacía la persona a la que, también públicamente, había jurado odiar.

Pero lo había dicho.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

Lo había dicho y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de su estúpido orgullo.

No sabía exactamente cuál había sido el preciso momento concreto en el que su cuerpo había decidido caer totalmente prendado bajo los encantos de Potter. Quizás un año atrás, cuando el chico se había disculpado sinceramente con ella por todo aquel feo asunto con Snape que había acontecido justo después de los T.I.M.O.S

 **1 año, 1 mes y 5 días antes. 5 de Septiembre de 1976**

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, Lily? - le había preguntado James casi a comienzos de sexto curso, interceptándola en medio de un pasillo.

\- Supongo... - había consentido ella de mala gana. Si la hubiese llamado Evans, le habría dicho que no de manera tajante, pero había un no-sabía-que en la forma en la que James pronunciaba su nombre de pila que la ablandaba inevitablemente.

Estaba nervioso. James Potter estaba visiblemente nervioso y eso era absolutamente inaudito. - Veras, yo... - balbuceaba - Yo quería... - Posiblemente el ruido repetitivo y constante que la puntera del zapato de Lily hacía impaciente contra las baldosas grises del suelo de piedra de aquel pasillo, no estaba ayudándolo a calmarse en absoluto. Pero la chica no podía evitarlo. La imagen de James Potter, en su cabeza, aún desataba una incontinente sarta de improperios acusatorios.

 _Por favor que no fuera a pedirle salir otra vez..._ pensaba ella.

 _Por favor que no fuera a pedirle salir otra vez..._

\- Yo solo quería disculparme - Y de repente la puntera de su zapato había parado drásticamente de martillear contra el suelo y la sarta de improperios se había desvanecido evaporándose y sus pensamientos se había quedado callados de sopetón. ¿Estaba James Potter disculpándose? - Sí verás,... yo... - seguía balbuceando. - Todo aquel asunto con Snivelu... ¡digo con Snape! - se interrumpió. - Me sigue hirviendo por dentro que te llamara una ... ya sabes, eso ... pero yo... - Por primera vez en los seis años que se conocían, James Potter no la miraba a los ojos. No había nada de esa seguridad arrogante que le precedía de costumbre. Por primera vez, Lily pensó que a James Potter le importaba verdaderamente lo que ella pensara de él. - Yo no debería haberle hechizado sin provocación. Y no debería haberle humillado, ... y eso. Tenías razón, Lily, lo siento mucho.

Entonces James había levantado la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con el verde sorprendido de los ojos de Lily. Y ella le había mirado de vuelta, mirando de verdad, casi como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho realmente.

 _¿Desde cuándo los ojos de Potter tenían ese color caramelo tan bonito?_

Y no había podido más que musitar un leve _gracias_ casi inaudible, porque su voz estaba demasiado ocupada gritando por dentro su propia cabeza:

 _¡Oh madre mía, James Potter acaba de disculparse!_

Pero no, quizás ese momento aún había sido demasiado pronto. Quizás habían hecho falta unos cuantos meses de palabras cordiales, sonrisas leves y madurez demostrada para que el pequeño corazón de Lily Evans comenzara a alterar sus ritmos vitales. Quizás le había hecho falta a la muchacha entender aquella manera inmensamente fuerte de amar que tenía el chico. Aquel instinto de protección, de cariño y cuidado que tenía solo y exclusivamente con las personas cercanas. Le había hecho falta saber ver como James cargaba con la mochila de Remus y fingía cogerle amistosamente por los hombros entre clase y clase, cuando en realidad le estaba sujetando sutilmente para que nadie pudiera ver como de derrotado estaba su amigo después de la última luna llena. Ver como cuadraba los hombros y la espalda por los pasillos, no para alardear de su cuerpo bien formado de jugador de Quidditch delante de aquel grupito de chicas escandalosas, sino para asegurarle a aquel otro grupo de Slytherins que si volvían a apuntar con su varita a Peter tendrían que vérselas también con él. Ver como su habitual griterío y socarronería no eran para hacerse notar, como siempre había pensado ella, sino para entretener a Sirius y que este no se diera cuenta de cómo le miraba su hermano Regulus, desde la otra mesa en el Gran Comedor, mientras Yaxley le cuchicheaba en la oreja.

Y todas aquellas cosas, además de otros datos insignificantes, como el hecho de que ese pelo despeinado y rebelde, que continuamente acentuaba pasándose las manos por él de manera inconsciente, le daban en realidad un atractivo evidente; y el hecho de que en los últimos años su cuerpo de hombre novato hubiese llegado a vestir su túnica de Quidditch de una forma peligrosamente maravillosa; y aquel maldito olor a verde, bosque y algo más que emanaba naturalmente de él. Todo eso, se había ido cociendo a fuego lento, como una poción extremadamente complicada, con muchos pasos intrincados y un sin fin de ingredientes exóticos, hasta que por fin, la mente evasiva de Lily Evans había hecho click con su cuerpo y el uno de Septiembre de aquel año, viéndole subir su baúl al expreso de Hogwarts por última vez en su vida, la chica se había dado cuenta de aquella verdad que sus órganos internos le habían estado gritando desde hacía un tiempo: estaba enamorada de James Potter.

Sin embargo, como la vida simplemente no puede ser sencilla y ya, su enorme orgullo no le permitía a la muchacha admitir sin más aquella verdad. Porque ella era Lily Evans, y Lily Evans odiaba a James Potter y así era como siempre habían sido las cosas y por tanto, como debían seguir siéndolo, ¿verdad? Así que, desde aquel primer día de su séptimo curso en el colegio, la chica se había resulto a auto convencerse de que aquella contrariedad no era más que un cuelgue estúpido y pasajero y que si se obcecaba en negárselo, a todos y a sí misma, se iría tan rápido como había venido. Poco sabía la ingenua chica que el amor, el amor de verdad, ese que se escribe con mayúscula y es capaz de hacer girar el mundo entero, llega de sopetón sí, a modo de viento súbito, pero no se va tan fácilmente, sino que se queda grabado a fuego en ese lugar tan profundo de nuestro interior donde se esconde el mismísimo horizonte del alma.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

Si la chica no sabía muy bien en qué momento se había enamorado de James perdidamente, si sabía, sin embargo, en que exacto segundo lo había echado todo por tierra.

Ese exacto segundo en el que su enorme bocaza había pronunciado una a una aquellas horribles palabras.

 _" Maldita - sea - Potter - no - voy - a - salir - contigo "_

 **16 días antes. 18 de Octubre de 1977**

Como era de esperar, y aunque Lily había luchado y luchado por esconderlo lo mejor que podía, sus queridas amigas habían acabado descubriendo su secretito y no habían tardado en usarlo en su contra.

\- Si sigues mirando a Potter así, Lily, vas a acabar desgastándolo - le había susurrado una mañana Marlene al oído, escondiendo las carcajadas en la taza de café de su desayuno.

Lily había saltado involuntariamente por el susto, tratando de ocultar a duras penas como su piel, dolorosamente blanca, se tornaba tan roja como el escudo escarlata de su casa. - No sé de qué me estás hablando, Marly - había negado ella inmediatamente. Pero aunque Lily Evans tenía numerosas aptitudes para muchas cosas, mentir no era una de ellas.

\- A nosotras no nos puedes engañar - había intervenido Mary - te mueres por sus huesos...

La profesora Mcggonagall las había interrumpido trayendo los nuevos horarios del curso, pero aunque el trajín de las clases la hubieran liberado momentáneamente del bochorno de mentir, o al menos intentarlo, sobre aquellos huesos o no huesos por los que se moría o no se dejaba de morir, nada había evitado que sus amigas siguieran ahondado en el tema hasta la saciedad en los días posteriores. En el trascursos de las siguientes semanas, Mary, Marlene y Emmeline no habían parado de recalcar cada una de las veces que Lily se quedaba embobada mirando a James Potter, o cada vez que la chica no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa o reírle algún chiste tonto. Y como Lily seguía obstinada en negar lo más que evidente, aquellos sentimientos encontrados se habían apretujado en sus entrañas en una vorágine inestable que no podía más que acabar explotando en el momento menos indicado.

Después de aguantar otro desayuno bajo las incesantes pullitas y bromas de sus _queridas_ amigas, nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra "queridas", Lily se había marchado airada, más consigo misma que con ellas, hacía su único refugio posible en aquel colegio, el despacho que tenían destinado para los Delegados. Era un cuartucho pequeño con una mesa redonda rodeada de sillas y una estantería llena de informes y fichas, dónde el Delgado y la Delegada del curso organizaban las actividades del colegio, distribuían las rondas nocturnas y se reunían con los prefectos cada semana. Y como todas esas cosas a sus amigas no les sonaba más que a soponcio total, sabía perfectamente que aquel lugar espantaría las ganas que podrían tener de seguirla y continuar torturándola. Claro estaba que en ese momento de ímpetu, Lily no se acordaba de qué otra persona tenía la obligación de pasar por allí de vez en cuando y por eso, tratando de escapar despavorida de los comentarios socarrones sobre James Potter, Lily se había encontrado de bruces con el mismísimo James Potter al abrir la puerta del despacho.

\- ¡Hola Lily! - le había saludado el chico entusiasta. - He distribuido en el calendario la organización para las rondas de esta semana - siguió diciendo totalmente ajeno a la cara de mal genio que seguía teniendo Lily marcada en el semblante. - Siempre lo acabas haciendo tú así que he pensado que podría esta vez quitarte algo trabajo de encima.

Lily no contestó.

 _Condenado Potter,_ se decía a sí misma, _con su condenado entusiasmo y sus condenadas amabilidades y su condenada sonrisa perfecta._

\- Creo que está todo bien - continuaba James acabando de inscribir el último nombre sobre el cuadrante del calendario - Pero échale un ojo por si acaso, se te da mejor eso de organizar cosas a ti que a mí.

 _Y sus condenados halagos continuos._

\- He intentado hacerlo usando tus mismos colores para que los demás prefectos no se líen y eso... - Decía sonriéndola ampliamente. El pobre chico estaba tan ensimismado en la perfección del reflejo del sol de mañana en el pelo rojo de Lily que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de aquella pose de pocos amigos que lucía la chica.

 _¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué porque halague mis dotes organizativas con sus odiosas y encantadoras maneras me va a gustar?_

\- McGonagall nos pidió que recogiéramos las autorizaciones para ir a Hogsmade de los de tercero, ¿verdad?

 _¡Pues no! ¡No me gusta! ¡Diga lo que diga todo el mundo, no me gusta James-Don odioso-Potter!_

\- ¿Lily? - había preguntado él, por fin, dándose cuenta al menos de que ella no le estaba escuchando realmente.

 _¡No, no me gusta! ¡No me gusta su odioso pelo despeinado y su odiosa manía de despeinárselo aún más dándole un aire odiosamente atractivo! ¡No me gustan sus odiosos ojos, ni el odioso color marrón que tienen, ni la odiosa forma en la que brillan cada vez que me mira como si yo fuera lo único a lo que merece la pena mirar...!_

\- ¿Evans me estás prestando atención?

 _¡Y desde luego que no me gusta lo odiosamente bien que trata a sus amigos y lo odiosamente protector que es con ellos y lo valiente y decidido que es para enfrentarse a los que les hacen daño y lo odiosamente mono que es con los niños de primero y lo...!_

-¿Evans?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - había reaccionó al fin ella.

James la miró un poco extrañado por la repentina brusquedad - ¿Hogsmade? ¿Este fin de semana? ¿ Te preguntaba si...?

\- ¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!

Y así era como habían salido escupidas de su boca aquellas palabras. Repentinas. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Total y absolutamente mentirosas

El mundo entero se le cayó a Lily sobre el fondo del estómago como un peso muerto cuando vio aquel brillo en los ojos de James apagándose lentamente. El chico ya no sonreía. La comisura de sus labios había ido bajando despacio, como abatida por una bala perdida, hasta convertirse en una especie de mueca a medio camino entre el asco y la tristeza.

\- Vaya... - consiguió decir James en un murmullo ahogado al cabo de unos segundos de aplastante y denso silencio.

-James, yo...- balbuceó Lily. Quería disculparse, de verdad que quería disculparse. Quería hacer lo que fuese para que el chico dejara de mirarla de esa forma.

\- La verdad es que yo solo iba a preguntarte si McGonagall quería que recogiéramos nosotros las autorizaciones de los de tercero...- dijo él, el tono de su voz duro y áspero, profundamente dolido - Pero gracias por dejarme todo claro... Otra vez - acentuó.

Lily dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero se arrepintió a mitad del movimiento dejando los brazos estúpidamente colgados sobre sus costados. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? - James, yo no quería...

Pero James no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hablar. - ¿Sabes? - Dijo interrumpiéndola. - Me he esforzado mucho - Sus palabras cada vez más duras, su voz cada vez más áspera. - Me esforzado por hacer las cosas bien, por involucrarme con las mierdas de tareas de los Delegados - Se había levantado de la silla y había comenzado a recorrer a zancadas airadas el pequeñísimo espacio que quedaba entre la mesa y la pared de aquel cuartucho. - Me he esforzado por no causar problemas, por no hacer ninguna broma estúpida a nadie... ¡Si hasta me he pasado lo que llevamos de curso evitando que Sirius hechizase a la gente! - Se estaba revolviendo el pelo de manera compulsiva, pero ahora no lo hacía como un coqueteo involuntario, sino fruto del nerviosismo de la impotencia. - Me he esforzado mucho... ¡Por ti! ¡Para que vieras que soy una buena persona! ¡Para que...! - había empezado a gritar ligeramente, parándose de nuevo frente a ella. - Pero da igual... - suspiró resignado después de un rato. - Tú me odias y nada de lo que haga va a cambiar eso...

\- James, yo no... Yo... no te odio... - tartamudeó Lily, unos segundos demasiado tarde. - Yo te quiero ... - terminó en un gemido tenue.

Pero James Potter no había oído aquellas últimas palabras de Lily. James Potter no había escuchado aquellas tres palabras, aquellas diez letras que era infinitamente más verdaderas que todo lo que la chica había dicho en toda su vida. Porque James Potter estaba harto. Harto de sentir su corazón partirse, harto de seguir reconstruyéndolo una y otra vez para ofrecérselo de nuevo, harto de seguir esperando. Así que se había largado corriendo por el pasillo, de una vez y para siempre sin llegar a oír aquel exiguo _"yo te quiero..."_

Lily aún tenía aquella sombra de infinita tristeza y desesperada decepción con la que le había mirado James grabada en la retina. Y fue el recuerdo de aquella sombra el que le había sujetado el temblor de la mano cuando esta, agarrada fuertemente a su varita, dudó por un ínfimo instante si realizar o no el giro de muñeca que causaría el hechizo que pondría en marcha el primer paso de aquel plan suicida. Pero como le había dicho Sirius, cuando él, junto con Peter y Remus, le habían estado explicando a la muchacha los pasos de su brillante plan:

 _En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

Sirius Black, que era considerablemente más avispado e increíblemente más inteligente de lo que la mayoría pensaba, también se había dado cuenta, igual que sus amigas, del extraño pero esperanzador giro que se había desatado en Lily después del verano, regodeándose en los suspiros rezagados que la muchacha dejaba colgados en el aire cada vez que su mejor amigo pasaba delante de ella. Y aunque días después de aquel primer suspiro cazado al vuelo, días después de aquella horrible pelea entre Lily y James, cuando la chica le preguntase porqué tenía tanto interés en ayudarla a recuperar a James, él le contestase que porque estaba harto de oír a su amigo murmurando taciturno todo el santo día sobre ella, en el fondo, Sirius Black se había resulto a solucionar todo aquel despropósito porque sabía que aquellas dos personas, simplemente, estaban destinadas a quererse y no había mayor verdad en el mundo entero.

 **Una semana antes. 27 de Octubre de 1977**

Una tarde, después de haber oído a James relatarles al resto de los Merodeadores otro de los millonésimos momentos extremadamente incómodos que había tenido con Lily, y después de haber palmeado a su amigo en la espalda mientras este fingía no llorar sobre la almohada, Sirius había decido que era el momento de involucrase y había recorrido todo el colegio buscando a la causante de las continuas desdichas de su hermano postizo.

\- Con que aquí te escondes, Evans - le dijo a la chica asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta del despacho de los Delegados.

Lily se había quedado agazapada en una esquina del aquel cuarto, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas hacía dentro, después de otro intento de cruzar más de cuatro palabras con James, que claramente, no había dado resultado - ¿Qué quieres, Black?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Lily levantó una ceja - ¿A quién? ¿El qué? - cuestionó la chica ásperamente, secándose rápidamente el cerco húmedo que aquellas gotas saladas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas irritadas. No tenía ganas de ser interrogada por Sirius Black. No en ese momento.

-¿A quién? - preguntó retóricamente Sirius, ignorando ese tono cortante en la voz de la chica que insinuaba que no era precisamente él con quien ella quería estar hablando. - A James. Y ¿el qué? Qué estás totalmente loca por él.

\- Yo no estoy loca por nadie. - volvió a mentir ella, levantándose de su rincón para tratar de huir de aquella conversación. Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. La chica tenía la amarga sensación de que, últimamente, lo único que salía por su boca no eran más que mentiras.

Sirius, sin embargo, se quedó bloqueando la puerta para que ella no pudiera escapar - Sí, sí lo estas LilyFlor - El chico sabía que aquel apodo cariñoso que siempre usaba con ella podría ablandarla ligeramente - Y él está loco por ti, así que deberías dejar de hacer el estúpido y ...

Pero no pudo continuar porque Lily había empezado a sacudirse en otro sollozo - No, no lo está... Me odia. Me odia más que a nadie...Y me lo merezco... merezco que me odie...

Sirius soltó un suspiro exasperado. Todo aquel embrollo no tenían ninguna razón de ser. Lily Evans y James Potter, simplemente, estaban hechos, fabricados por la máquina del destino del universo para encontrarse, para estar juntos y Sirius odiaba cuando la gente insistía en no reconocer semejante obviedad.

\- LilyFlor, James no te odia... - insistió Sirius tomándola por los hombros para que parase de llorar - Está enfadado, sí, bastante enfadado - dijo recordando la imagen patética de James que había dejado minutos antes en su dormitorio arriba de la torre de Gryffindor. - Pero James lleva enamorado de ti desde la jodida primera vez que te vio y cuatro gritos tontos no van a cambiar eso.

\- No... Me odia - volvió a sollozar Lily - Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin querer hablar conmigo..., nunca ... ¡Dios mío, le he perdido para siempre!

\- ¡Evans! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Componte! - le gritó Sirius. Y con aquella sacudida Lily dejó de llorar poco a poco. Sirius tenía razón, debía componerse, Lily Evans no lloraba por las esquinas, daba igual lo desesperado de las circunstancias, ella no lloraba por las esquinas. Debían ser las hormonas revolucionadas que últimamente llevaba dentro lo que le hacían saltar en cualquier momento. - ¿Mejor? - inquirió Sirius cuando intuyó que aquel berrinche había acabado. - Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, Lily

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ahora la chica - No va a querer escucharme Sirius, no puedo simplemente ir y decírselo, no puedo... Se trata de James...

\- Tienes razón... - susurró Sirius. Y en ese preciso instante, la chica sería testigo por primera vez de aquella manera un tanto sombría con la que la planicie gris de los ojos de Sirius Black se tornaba más oscura cuando una de sus temerarias ideas comenzaba a formarse en su retorcida mente. 3 años, 10 meses y 58 días después de aquel momento, aquellos mismos ojos plomizos se empaparían de la mayor negrura posible, cuando la peor de las ideas tuviera que formarse en su mente, cuando aquella voz temeraria de su cabeza tuviera que planear la peor de las venganzas como si de una travesura infantil se tratarse. Por los siguientes 18 años, 6 meses y 45 días más de la vida de Sirius, su mirada ya nunca volvería a ser del mismo gris de su juventud, porque de sus recuerdos nunca se borrarían jamás las palabras _muerte_ y _traición._

Pero todo aquello no ocurriría hasta 3 años, 10 meses y 58 días después, por el momento, los ingenuos ojos vivarachos y rebeldes de Sirius Black solo brillaban bajo la expectación de una nueva travesura que en aquellos años aún seguía siendo algo inocente. - Se trata de James... No puedes simplemente decírselo... - siguió medio murmurando con una amplia sonrisa que a Lily le pareció de los más malévola. - ¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!

\- No sé a qué te refieres con algo espectacular... - contestó la chica alejándose de él - y tampoco se sí quiero saberlo - añadió temerosa de la emoción que rezumaba de repente por el rostro de Sirius y que gritaba "problemas" a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí quieres saberlo! - insistió él con una sonrisilla maléfica - Pero aún no, hay que ultimar los detalles - añadió dándose la vuelta repentinamente, saliendo del despacho de los Delegados y comenzando andar por el pasillo devuelta a la sala común sin dar más explicaciones.

\- ¡Black! ¡Sirius Black, espera! - gritó Lily intentando alcanzarle -¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?!

\- ¡Tranquila, LilyFlor, déjaselo a los profesionales!

Pero Lily sabía perfectamente que si con los profesionales se refería a los Merodeadores y si era Sirius Black quién usaba la palabra _tranquilidad,_ esta no sería más que esa engañosa calma que siempre precede a la tempestad.

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 6 :03 de la mañana**

\- ¿Estás preparada para el gran día, LilyFlor?

La voz dura y profunda de Sirius la sacó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones. Después de secarse el pelo enfrente de aquel espejo acusador de su baño, Lily había terminado de vestirse y había bajado a la sala común para esperar a su supuesto nuevo compañero de travesuras. Aunque realmente, en lo que a travesuras se refería, Sirius Black debía necesariamente ser el veterano y Lily Evans la mera acompañante. Al menos eso rezaban los informes de castigos de los últimos 6 años que se acumulaban aburridos en el despacho de Filch, el conserje.

Lily se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza. Aquellas dichosas hormigas que llevaban jugueteando en su estómago desde la noche anterior, habían ido subiendo poco a poco hasta la boca de su garganta y ahora amenazaban con escaparse repentinamente si la chica intentaba hablar en voz alta.

A Sirius no pareció importarle demasiado el silencio de su compinche. - En la habitación ya está todo preparado - siguió diciendo - Remus se ha encargado... de ello...- balbuceó entre el esfuerzo de desplazar los pesados sillones que poblaban aquella habitación - Cuando James... despierte...

\- Black - interrumpió Lily, quién también había estado ayudando al chico a mover muebles - Por favor, cállate, te lo ruego - terminó con el tono grave y la mirada ardiendo. Cuanto menos hablasen, menos oportunidades había de que aquella parte racional de su cabeza, la cual llevaba callada demasiados días, hiciera por fin aparición en el escenario y acabase de sopetón con toda aquella locura.

Desde su última conversación con Sirius en el despacho de los Delegados, además de aquellas horribles palabras propias.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

A Lily también le había estado resonando cantora aquella expresión casi maliciosa de Sirius.

 _¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!_

Una y otra y otra vez.

 _¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!_

Daba igual donde se encontrase o que estuviera haciendo, de vez en cuando, de improvisto, la voz de Sirius Black volvía a colarse en sus pensamientos sin pedir permiso.

 _¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!_

Era una mezcla extraña de adrenalina expectante, deseo contenido y auténtico terror. Una mezcla que, con un poder que Lily no comprendía, iba callando poco a poco aquella voz racional, firme, recta con la que la chica siempre había tenido que convivir, para hacerse resonar cada vez más ponte.

Al principio, a las palabras de Black, siempre le seguían automáticas una serie de exclamaciones indignadas de su razón.

 _¡Sirius Black está como un majadero! ¡No voy a hacer nada de eso, nada "grande" ni nada "espectacular"! ¡No! ¡Eso no va conmigo!_

Sin embargo, a medida que aquella puñetera voz fuerte, como un ladrido potente, iba cobrando más volumen por dentro de su mente acallando más y más sus propios pensamientos, a la puñetera cancioncilla, le dejaron de seguir indignaciones irritadas y recelosas, para ser hostigada con preguntas de mera curiosidad.

 _¿A qué demonios podía referirse Sirius con algo "grande", algo "espectacular"?_

Y así había sido como Lily Evans, la comedida, seria y equilibrada de Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta Lily Evans, la Premio Anual, la Delegada, la expediente intachable Lily Evans, se había rendido por completo a esa excitante y arrebatadora emoción de la adrenalina que borbotea a modo de torrente por la parte norte de tu cuerpo cuando deliberadamente, conscientemente y trasgresoramente, estás rompiendo con todas y cada una de tus normas. Ese sentimiento de ardiente poder y súbito vértigo que te colma por dentro, ahogando hasta la respiración, cuando estás haciendo algo _grande,_ algo _espectacular._ En resumen, ese nerviosismo de risas y agitación que siempre traían consigo los famosos Merodeadores. Solo que esta vez, dadas las circunstancias, Lily sustituiría a una de las cuatro patas que siempre formaban aquella mesa.

 **10 horas antes. 2 de Noviembre de 1977**

\- ¡Evans! - la llamó Sirius Black, despertándola repentinamente de su personal trance literario. - ¡Hemos encontrado la solución a _tooodooooos_ tus problemas!

Una semana antes, Lily ni se habría molestado en levantar la mirada de la novela _muggle_ que llevaba buena parte de la tarde del domingo leyendo junto al cálido abrigo de la hoguera de Sala Común de Gryffindor. Exactamente una semana antes, cualquier "solución a todos sus problemas" que Sirius Black pudiese plantearle no se habría merecido por su parte más que una respuesta irrelevante a caballo entre el sarcasmo y la total indiferencia. Pero claro, eso habría sido una semana antes, ahora que toda su racionalidad parecía haberse cogido unas vacaciones muy lejos de su cabeza, seguramente en una playa del Caribe, Lily no pudo más que contagiarse de la tremenda emoción poco contenida del chico, desviando una mirada ávida hacía él, con aquella novela de caballeros y princesas totalmente olvidada sobre el brazo del sillón.

\- Sigue hablando, Black... - contestó ella.

\- Bueno la verdad es que ha sido Peter quien ha tenido la idea - continuó Black zarandeando por los hombros al susodicho mientras el pobre solo intentaba sentarse en el sofá en frente de Lily y al lado del también recién llegado Remus.

\- Canuto... - murmuró Peter intentando deshacerse del amarre de su amigo.

Sirius le ignoró y siguió palmeándole en la espalda con los ojos fijos en la muchacha. - Se que te parecerá una infinita sorpresa que el pequeño cerebrito de roedor de aquí nuestro amigo Colagusano - otra palmada especialmente sonora entre los omoplatos de chico - haya podido dar con semejante idea...

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sin insultar! - protestó Peter, huyendo por fin y refugiándose entre los cojines del sofá.

Sirius continuó ignorándole. - Pero te aseguro Evans, mi querida flor de primavera, que es la idea más brillante que jamás podrás oír.

Lily no pudo evitar permitir que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran con delicadeza hacía arriba. Había algo increíblemente pegadizo en el entusiasmo vigoroso de Sirius, como una enfermedad que se trasmitía solo con la vista. - ¿Y cuál es esa idea?

\- ¡Verás! - comenzó Sirius, empujando a sus amigos y sentándose entre ellos en aquel sofá para tener sus ojos a la misma altura que Lily. - Aquí, mis queridísimos secuaces y yo, llevamos días pensado en cómo solucionar este pequeño... malentendido entre James y tu - Remus y Peter asintieron hacía Lily. La chica no pudo evitar un ligero gruñido, no sabía porque, pero había esperado que Sirius se hubiese guardado aquello para él y toda su conversación hubiese permanecido como un secreto entre los dos. La muchacha tendría que haber esperado que jamás de los jamases habría ningún secreto entre los Merodeadores - No te preocupes por ellos, - dijo Sirius adivinando su disyuntiva - tú necesitabas profesionales y ellos son de fiar - Remus y Peter volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, el semblante marcado por una determinación que parecía sacada de un acuerdo de negocios. Por un momento, los ojos de Lily se clavaron en los de Remus. Claro que eran de fiar. Seguramente, si Lily le hubiese preguntado a Remus, este ya habría conocido sus sentimientos hacía James sin que ella hubiese llegado a confesarlos en voz alta. Entre ellos existía esa especie de conexión casi mágica, comúnmente conocida como amistad, amistad de verdad, y que aparece entre determinadas personas y solo si tienes suficiente suerte en la vida. Pero ella había sido tan estúpida últimamente que en su afán por poner su vida, y aquellos sentimientos enervantes y hormonados que llevaba dentro, en su buen cauce otra vez, se había olvidado de que estaba rodeada de personas que la apreciaban realmente y en las que podría haber confiado antes de volverse totalmente loca.

\- Vale - les contestó la chica - ¿y a qué conclusión habéis llegado?

Sirius ensanchó aún más su propia sonrisa - Después de mucho pensar, analizar y más pensar - Pausa dramática - Con la mente casi exhausta, seca de tanto pensar... - Otra pausa dramática - con los músculos cansados de...

\- ¡Canuto! - le interrumpió Remus. Nadie mejor que sus amigos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a Sirius teñir de teatralidad y dramatismo comediante todos sus discursos. Seguramente, si hubiesen sido Remus o Peter los que hubiesen estado contando aquella historia, hacía cinco minutos que ya habrían llegado a la clave de la cuestión, pero con Sirius no, a Sirius le gustaba bañarse en las emociones y las expectativas de una buena historia.

\- El caso es que Peter llegó a la conclusión correcta - siguió Sirius continuando con el hilo - Si lo que tú quieres, LilyFlor, es llamar la atención de nuestro querido e ingenuo James - Lily casi tuvo que contener el aliento. A Sirius no solo le gustaba contar historias, sino que también había que admitir que se le daba extraordinariamente bien hacerlo, - lo que tienes que hacer es hacer lo mismo que él hacía para llamar la tuya. ¡Já! ¡Brillante! ¿No es así?

Lily no contestó inmediatamente. Brillante o no brillante, la verdad es que la chica no había entendido nada de nada.

Sirius debió intuir las marcas del desconcierto tintando sus facciones porque se dispuso enseguida a volver a la carga. - Evans, venga, piensa un poco...

\- El plan es el siguiente Lily - volvió a interrumpir Remus - ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que ha hecho James a lo largo de estos años para pedirte salir?

Lily asintió despacio.

\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que encantó unos gnomos salvajes para que te siguieran por el colegio recitándote poemas? - preguntó ahora Peter.

\- Sí... - contestó Lily con un tonillo de agonía que aún despertaba en ella el tremendo ridículo que fue tener que andar huyendo de unos molestos gnomos que la perseguían por todas partes.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dejó flotando unos corazones a la hora del desayuno? - añadió Remus

\- ¿O cuando hizo aparecer fuegos artificiales en el techo del Gran Comedor? - intervino Peter

\- ¿O cuando llenó toda tu habitación de pétalos de rosas?

Lily asintió a todo con los recuerdos volando por su mente como si estuviera recorriendo el mapa de su vida.

\- ¿O cuando apareció una pancarta gigante delante de los profesores que decía "Lily Evans ven conmigo a Hogsmade"? - se sumo Sirius - Eso fue brillante - no pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia - Minie estaba tan enfada...

\- Lo que queremos decirte, Lily - empezó Remus - es que después de todo lo que James a echo para poder ganar tu atención...

\- Podría no gustarte - interrumpió Sirius - pero el chico se esforzaba mucho - Lily no pudo evitar gruñir. Todas y cada una de esas bromas habían hecho de su vida en el colegio una sucesión de momentos embarazosos uno de tras de otro. Todo la maldita escuela la había señalado por allá donde pasaba. Todos los chicos se habían reído, y todas aquellas chicas que formaban el asqueroso club de fans de James Potter, la habían envidiado y criticado por rechazarle. Toda la atención pública, y casi mediática, que Lily Evans jamás había querido recibir, la habían convertido en el centro de toda habladuría. - Puede que estuviese mal... - consiguió que Sirius confesara con un tonillo casi de burla - pero James solo lo hacía con buena intención.

\- Por eso, - volvió a proseguir Remus - creemos que lo único que puedes hacer tú ahora, lo único que sería justo, es que le hicieras de vuelta todas esas cosas.

\- A la vez - añadió Peter.

\- ¡BAM! - terminó Sirius - ¡Algo grande, algo ESPECTACULAR!

Lily volvió a vestirse con la misma cara de estupefacción de antes, claro que ahora no era por incomprensión, sino por lo contrario, la absoluta y total compresión de que aquella idea era una auténtica locura. - Tenéis razón - se oyó decir, casi sorprendida, a sí misma.

-¿A sí? - preguntaron casi al unísono los tres muchachos.

\- Sí, tenéis razón - volvió a oírse decir, como si fuera otra voz y no la suya propia la que estuviese hablando - Se lo debo.

\- Pensábamos que íbamos a tener que convencerte... - comentó Peter, un tanto receloso de la facilidad con la que Lily había admitido aquel plan.

Remus también la miraba, una ceja levantada en señal de sospecha - Sí... - murmuró casi para el cuello de su camisa del uniforme - ha sido demasiado sencillo...

\- No, no... Tenéis razón... - siguió aquella voz que se parecía demasiado a la suya pero que desde luego no podía pertenecer a Lily Evans, no a la Lily Evans que todos conocían - No hay otro modo. Es lo justo, se lo debo a James. - Por unos segundos, Lily se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de uno de los tapices que adornaban las paredes de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era lo justo, se lo debía a James. Por más bochornosas y ridículas que hubiesen sido todas aquellas bromas y jugarretas que James le había gastado durante aquellos seis años anteriores, en el fondo, quizá muy en el fondo, la chica siempre había tenido la certeza escondida de que James realmente sí quería salir con ella. Al principio, azuzada por los susurros ponzoñosos de Severus, Lily se había ido envenenando con la horrible idea de que el chico solo se estaba riendo deliberadamente de ella. Pero luego, todo había cambiando, y esa persona a la que ella llamaba amigo, casi familia, se había convertido en un completo desconocido, y cómo creer ahora aquellos susurros si toda su amistad no había sido más que una mentira. Puede que James fuera arrogante y engreído; puede que fuera un matón, o más bien, que lo hubiese sido antes, durante aquellos años difíciles de adolescencia en los que uno tiene que esforzarse en esa angustiosa tarea de construirse un Yo en el mundo. Sin embargo, Lily sabía ahora que había mucho más detrás de aquella pose altanera y orgullosa, que había amor, profundo amor y valentía detrás de aquella sonrisa satisfecha, que había un corazón enorme y una mente brillante dentro de aquel chico. Sí, era lo justo, se lo debía a James. Porque él había cambiado, porque había crecido, porque había aprendido. Era lo justo, se lo debía. - ¿Cómo lo hacemos? - dijo, al fin, volviendo a enfocar la mirada en los tres chicos que tenía delante.

\- ¡Sí! - Bramó Sirius, uno de esos gritos suyos que bien podrían ser ladridos - ¡Así me gusta, Lily Evans! - añadió en un tono ligeramente más serio, extendiendo una mano para apretar la de la chica como quién cierra un trato importante - En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

\- Bien, aunque pensábamos que nos costaría más convencerte - intervino Remus, - también sabíamos que lo acabaríamos haciendo, así que nos hemos adelantado para que el plan pueda empezar mañana...

\- ¡¿Mañana?! - gritó asustada la muchacha, ganándose alguna miradita de los otros alumnos de Gryffindor que estaban esparcidos por los sillones y mesas de la Sala Común.

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza haciendo caso omiso a la gente que les rodeaba . - Cuanto antes mejor - dijo Peter - Además, queda solo una semana para la segunda visita a Hogsmade, es el momento más indicado. Así podréis tener una cita, o lo que sea que siempre ha querido hacer James...

\- Tú no te preocupes por nada, mi pequeña florecilla - intentó consolarla Sirius - nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos...

Sin embargo, Lily no estaba segura hasta que punto eso podía consolarla o, al revés, ponerla aún más nerviosa.

\- El primer paso será...

Durante las siguientes dos horas, y aprovechando que James estaba ocupado, seguramente gritando como un poseso a sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch durante el entrenamiento, los otros tres Merodeadores se dispusieron a explicarle a una Lily cada vez menos segura y cada vez mucho más nerviosa, todos los movimientos de su muy bien elaborado plan brillante. Tanta información resultó ser abrumadora, así que al final, la chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dejar que aquellos expertos del mal hicieran lo que mejor sabían hacer. Curiosamente, Lily aprendería aquella noche mucho más sobre la vida de aquellos cuatro "merodeadores" durante los años del colegio, que en todo el resto de su vida. Por ejemplo, aprendería que Remus Lupin no era aquel chico callado y tímido que hacía lo indecible por evitar que sus amigos se metieran en líos pero que, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, fracasaba estrepitosamente. Al contrario, detrás de aquella fachada calmada, que una vez sabías la verdad, daba aún más miedo, se escondía la mente maestra de la mayoría de las bromas perpetuadas por sus amigos. De hecho, todas y cada una de aquellas travesuras que habían permanecido impunes por _"criminal desconocido"_ , según rezaban los informes de Filch, se debían solo y exclusivamente a que Remus Lupin sabía igual de bien cometer el crimen como huir de él sin ser visto. Además, Lily aprendería que Peter Petigrew, al contrario de lo que opinaba la mayor parte de los estudiantes y del cuerpo docente, no era tan tonto, o torpe, como parecía. No, Peter era inteligente, mucho, lo único era que al pobre chico le podía la presión social y delante de público, solo podía cometer torpezas o responder nerviosamente. Sin embargo, en un ambiente seguro, al abrigo del cariño que siempre le habían mostrado sus amigos y del que él aún se sorprendía agradecido, era capaz de llegar a las ideas más brillantes. Además, Lily empezaría a comprender algo mejor, gracias a esa noche de maquinaciones, planes e ideas, aquella faceta un tanto oscura que a veces acechaba al joven Sirius Black. La chica llegaría a entrever como sus amigos habían tenido que sujetarle, por decirlo de algún modo, en muchas ocasiones. Y aunque el propio chico era consciente de ello, no podía evitar ser ímpetu e impulso, ser furor y rabia, igual que también era agallas, corazón y nobleza. Por último, con una ternura que le invadió el corazón de imprevisto y que le subió hasta los ojos en una sonrisa que no puedo contener ni esconder, Remus, Peter y Sirius le acabaron confesando a la muchacha algo que ella ya sospechaba y a lo que ellos llamaban cariñosamente "el síndrome mama pato" de James. Esa enfermedad sutil, esa necesidad patológica que obligaba al chico a lanzarse al cuidado de aquellos a los que quería, ya fuera, secundando a Sirius en un duelo de varitas, curando las heridas que el lobo de su interior dejaba en Remus, o pasando una manta sobre un adormilado Peter en las tardes de estudio en la Sala Común.

Después de dos exhaustivas horas, después de planear y planear hasta la saciedad, después de atar todos los cabos sueltos, todos los imprevistos posibles, y antes de que James volviera de su entrenamiento y pudiera verlos sospechosamente con las cabezas demasiado juntas y la voz demasiado baja, en un gesto que él conocía demasiado bien; Lily se despidió de ellos para irse a la cama con el más tenue _buenas noches_ , ya que aquel hormiguero que había colonizado el fondo de sus entrañas no le habría permitido decir nada más ni aunque ella hubiese querido. En su cabeza, una cantilena que se iba a repetir a modo de mantra durante toda aquella noche de angustioso insomnio.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 6 :14 de la mañana**

\- ¿Todo preparado? - preguntó Sirius, después de terminar de mover el último sillón de la Sala Común, a las figuras de Remus y Peter que bajaban sigilosos por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios masculinos.

\- Todo preparado - contestó Remus.

\- Cornamenta sigue durmiendo como un tronco - añadió Peter.

Sirius asintió solemnemente - Bien, aquí solo nos falta un último detalle... - dijo desviando la mirada hacía Lily.

Era ahora o nunca. Si se arrepentía, si evitaba dar ese próximo paso, si no se lanzaba al vacío de aquella locura, el sin fin de pétalos de flores con los que Remus y Peter habían inundado su habitación para que James los viera al despertarse, tal y como la chica había hecho el día de San Valentín de hacía cuatro años, podrían quedar como una mera broma aislada que seguramente se olvidaría pronto. Pero si seguía adelante, si echaba el hechizo, si daba el siguiente paso del plan, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca. La mano le tembló ligeramente cuando Lily la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica de su uniforme para sacar la varita, y le siguió temblando cuando la estiró hacía el pasillo que ella y Sirius había abierto en la Sala Común desplazando todos los sillones y mesitas que antes solían estar por el medio. Cuando la muchacha cerró un segundo los ojos, pudo ver en el fondo de la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados aquella mirada de infimita tristeza con la que James había respondido a sus horribles palabras. Y en ese ínfimo instante de oscuridad, en esa respiración honda, otra vez aquel mantra repetitivo.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Las palabras en latín sonaron débiles entre sus labios, el giro de muñeca, ligeramente tiritando. Sin embargo, resulto suficientemente efectivo porque de la punta de la varita de Lily salieron un reguero de pétalos, como los que estarían ahora sobre el suelo de la habitación de los chicos, formando sobre el suelo de la Sala Común las palabras: _James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

\- ¡Genial! - gritó Sirius con una gran palmada al aire.

\- Vale... ¿ahora qué? - preguntó Lily, quizás un poco más valiente. Era ahora o nunca, y ella había elegido el ahora.

Remus consultó el reloj de segunda mano que sus padres le habían regalado en su pasado cumpleaños como bien mandaba la tradición mágica - Son más o menos las seis y cuarto, James se despierta a las siete exactamente todos los días así que... - dijo haciendo cálculos - Tenemos tres cuartos de hora para embrujar a los gnomos, soltarlos por el castillo y volver a nuestra habitación para que James no sospeche cuando despierte.

Enseguida, los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo de la Sala Común, las protestas de la Señora Gorda, por haber sido levantada antes de tiempo, muriendo en la lejanía del pasillo entre el resonar de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras principales, se dividieron en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno fácilmente.

\- Esperar - dijo de repente Lily - ¿de dónde demonios vamos a sacar unos gnomos de jardín?

Sirius, Peter y Remus se limitaron a soltar una pequeña carcajada que retumbó entre las paredes de piedra de los corredores desiertos. Sin más dilación, Sirius la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacía las alas oeste y norte del castillo. Cuando estuvieron escondidos detrás de un tapiz , en el tercer piso, Sirius metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, que extrañamente parecía mucho más profundo de lo que era normal y empezó a sacar un montón de gnomos de jardín que parecían dormidos.

\- Les dimos una poción del sueño, - comentó Sirius como si nada, rebuscando en aquel bolsillo por si se le quedaba alguno de esos pequeños seres olvidado - despertarán enseguida...

\- Pero ¿qué...?¿cómo...? ¿de dónde...? - balbuceó Lily incapaz de articular una frase gramaticalmente correcta por el estupor de la escena que estaba presenciando.

\- La poción del sueño la hicimos al principio de curso - empezó a explicar Sirius, otra vez, como si nada. - Viene muy bien cuando una clase de Adivinación se vuelve... demasiado aburrida. ¿Te has fijado que a la Profesora Doña-Ojo-Interior le gusta tomar té durante las lecciones? - añadió con un movimiento sugerente de cejas. Lily dejó caer la parte baja de su mandíbula inconscientemente - Los gnomos los hemos cogido del huerto de calabazas de Hagrid, - siguió Sirius ajeno a las reacciones de la muchacha - no creo que le importe, la verdad, son particularmente molestos. Y esto, - dijo el chico señalándose el bolsillo de la túnica - hechizo de extensión indetectable. Idea de James, brillante ¿a qué sí?

Lily no podía negar que era brillante, pero también, era increíblemente ilegal. Posiblemente todas y cada una de las brillanteces de esos cuatro chicos eran increíblemente ilegales. - Sirius, habéis quebrantado como mínimo cien normas del colegio - espetó por fin la muchacha, escupiendo todo el asombro y la reprobación que se le habían formado en el interior - Y eso solo con la poción del sueño ¡¿Echársela a un profesor?! ¡¿Es que estáis locos?!...

\- ¿Nos vas a denunciar, LilyFlor? - la interrumpió Sirius, poniendo sus mejores ojillos de cordero degollado y deslumbrándola con la más flamante de sus sonrisas.

Por un segundo, Lily dudó. Podía imaginarse lo difícil que les resultaba resistirse a aquella sonrisa a todas esas chicas a las que Sirius Black arrastraba como a presas de caza al interior de los numerosos armarios escoberos del colegio. -¡Pues debería! - consiguió decir Lily al cabo de unos segundos - Por si no lo recuerdas, Black, soy la Delegada del curso...

\- ¡Cuidado! - la interrumpió de nuevo él - Se están despertando. - dijo mirando como los gnomos que había dejado sobre el suelo comenzaban a revolverse e incluso algunos habían empezado a intentar huir de sus captores. - _¡Confundus!_ \- les apuntó con la varita.

Lily guardó silencio mientras veía como Sirius confundía a todas aquellas criaturas. Aunque le resultó bastante difícil seguir callada cuando el chico les enseñó a los gnomos el poema que deberían ir canturreando en su estado casi comatoso por todo el colegio, solo que ahora no era una reprimenda de prefecta lo que amenazaba con escaparse entre los labios de la chica, sino una carcajada poco comedida. Y es que, Lily no había visto en toda su vida nada más cómico que la imagen de Sirius Black, con su porte de nobleza, su sonrisa desenfada y su perfecta melena negra, canturreando agachado:

 _Pelo de chocolate_

 _Ojos de Caramelo_

 _James Potter es tan divino_

 _¡qué me lo comería entero!_

\- Por si te lo estabas preguntando - le dijo Sirius a Lily al incorporarse y dar unos pequeños puntapiés a los gnomos que salieron de detrás del tapiz y corrieron despavoridos por el pasillo repitiendo la cancioncilla que les acababa de enseñar el chico, - el poema lo inventé yo, y sí, tiene segunda parte, pero estos seres asquerosos son demasiado tontos como para recordar más de tres frases.

Lily solo pudo dejar estallar aquella carcajada que llevaba un rato sosteniendo a duras penas dentro de la boca.

Después de aquello, dentro de los cuarenta y cinco minutos que Remus les había dado, los cuatro chicos volvieron a reunirse delante de las escaleras principales. Sirius, Remus y Peter se encaminaron de vuelta a su dormitorio para empezar el día como de costumbre. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerse el uniforme debajo de las túnicas negras, sino que aún llevaban los pantalones del pijama ondeando alrededor de sus tobillos para que James pudiera pensar que ellos también se acaban de despertar. Lily, sin embargo, que se sentía incapaz de volver a la escena del crimen y encontrarse con la mirada de James ya de buena mañana, decidió irse ya a desayunar al Gran Comedor para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de las clases.

El Gran Salón estaba prácticamente vacío cuando llegó la chica. El techo encantado reflejando aquella niebla grisácea que ya estaba enmarcando ese día de otoño. Parecía como si el clima, como si aquel color apagado del cielo, se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con las entrañas de la muchacha, con aquel aura taciturna que la había abordado inevitablemente una vez el primer chute de adrenalina trasgresora del día había ido bajando de su punto álgido. Lily caminó hasta la mitad de la gran mesa de madera oscura que pertenecía a su casa, sus zapatos del uniforme creando un ritmo pausado de golpes secos contra las enormes paredes del Gran Comedor. El desayuno que habrían hecho aquella madrugada los Elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas del colegio ya estaba perfectamente colocado sobre las mesas, aguardando a la horda de alumnos hambrientos que empezarían a bajar en unos minutos dispuestos a devorarlo todo. Lily, sin embargo, no iba a devorar nada de nada. Otra vez las dichosas hormigas estaban allí, bloqueando con su incesante corretear la boca de su estómago. En la última semana, en las últimas horas de la noche anterior, la chica había estado tan inmersa en las intensas preparaciones del plan de los Merodeadores que su cabeza se había despejado ligeramente de todo lo demás. Pero ahora la intensidad había bajado de ritmo, el empuje, la energía de la tensión se había relajado y en esa especie de tranquilidad momentánea que alojaba el vacío del Gran Comedor, a Lily le asaltaron de nuevo todas las dudas. Un atraco a mano armada.

¿Y si nada de aquello salía bien? ¿Y si Sirius estaba equivocado y James sí la odiaba realmente? ¿Y si era pero aún que eso?

Porque eso parecía haberse estado pronosticando después de que Lily soltara aquellas dolorosas palabras.

 **11 días antes. 23 de Octubre de 1977**.

\- ¡James! - se oyó a Lily gritando por el pasillo del cuarto piso, al salir de una de sus clases de Aritmacia, hacía la espalda cuadrada del chico que se movía veloz entre la masa de estudiantes que se encaminaban al el descanso de la comida - ¡James, espera!

James no esperó. Quizás no la había oído entre el murmullo generalizado del resonar de los pasos y las conversaciones mezcladas. O quizás, simplemente, la estaba rehuyendo deliberadamente como llevaba haciendo desde su pelea.

\- ¡POTTER! - volvió a gritar ella, corriendo hacia él.

Cuando la chica estaba ya justo detrás de él, separados escasamente por un par de niños de primero, James se vio obligado a darse la vuelta por fin.

\- Evans... - murmuró entre contrariado y aburrido.

-Eh...Hola, James...yo...

\- ¿Pasa algo? - contestó él cortante - ¿Alguna reunión de Delegados que se me haya olvidado? - continuó sin dar tiempo a la chica a abrir la boca.

\- No, no... yo...

\- Te he dejado sobre la mesa del despacho los horarios de los equipos de Quidditch en los que hay prefectos para que no coincidan con sus rondas - siguió hablando, casi como si ella no estuviera allí realmente. Sus ojos la evadían la mirada, perdidos en las juntas de las baldosas del suelo. Su semblante serio, en una muestra no de enfado sino de total indiferencia.

\- Sí, sí, lo he visto... - balbuceó la chica. Había llamado a James en la distancia como un impulso involuntario de su cuerpo que se había accionado nada más ver su cabellera despeinada por encima de las cabezas de los demás estudiantes, pero no sabía realmente porque lo había hecho. No tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle, de cómo hablarle directamente. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba, como uno necesita que el sol salga todos los días, que James volviera a mirarla, aunque solo fuera eso, mirarla.

\- Bien - volvió a interrumpir secamente él, - tengo que irme.

Sin más dilación, el chico giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dejándola ahí plantada. Por un segundo, Lily tuvo el impulso violento de lanzarse contra su espalda, de empujarle al suelo o incluso propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara al más puro estilo de lucha _muggle_. No lo hizo. Su cuerpo permaneció paralizado. Eso era lo que la indiferencia de James le causaba, cortando cada uno de sus músculos a mitad de un movimiento, cortando hasta su respiración y dejándole escarcha helada dentro de sus pulmones. Hubiese preferido los gritos, la rabia vomitad, incluso la fuerza bruta y física entre los cuerpos. Cualquier cosa menos aquella indiferencia. Puede que James no la odiase, puede que fuese aún peor, puede que, por fin, después de seis años y casi dos meses, a James Potter le diese absolutamente igual Lily Evans.

En medio del pasillo, en medio de la muchedumbre, Lily dejó escapar una lágrima rebelde por la comisura de sus ojos. Una lágrima que se arrastró por su mejilla, destrozándolo todo a su paso como un torrente despiadado.

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 7:35 de la mañana**

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la cancioncilla de esos seres tan simpáticos. - La voz de James llegó poderosa hasta los oídos de la chica. No se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco, el Gran Comedor se había ido llenando con sus compañeros de estudios, perdida como estaba entre sus pensamientos y la superficie calmada de la taza de café que no había tocado todavía. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio de bruces con el ruido de los murmullos y el tintinear de los cubiertos. Entre todo eso, los cuatro Merodeadores había caminado hacía la mitad de la mesa y se habían sentado a desayunar unos puestos más allá. - Soy absolutamente divino... - siguió oyéndose a James.

La carcajada de sus amigos quedó medio camuflada entre los susurros de los demás. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor parecía más revolucionada que de costumbre, posiblemente porque al despertarse, los estudiantes se habrían encontrado con toda su Sala Común desorganizada y unas bonitas letras de flores sobre el suelo; y al bajar al Gran Comedor, seguramente se habrían cruzado con algún que otro gnomo cantor. Sin embargo, a nadie parecía hacerle tanta gracia como al propio James.

\- Bueno, pero ahora enserio - dijo el chico extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar la jarra de zumo de calabaza - Confesad, habéis sido vosotros. - Peter, Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza. - Venga, no me jodáis, tenéis que haber sido vosotros.

\- Te aseguro, Cornamenta, que si yo fuese el responsable de algo tan espectacular, no tardaría en admitirlo - Lily pudo jurar que Sirius le había guiñado un ojo sutilmente al decir aquellas palabras.

\- No ha podido ser nadie más... - contestó James pensativo - al menos que se hayan colado en nuestra habitación, y eso es bastante preocupante...

\- Te juramos que no hemos sido nosotros - le aseguró Remus - palabra de Merodeador - añadió levantando la palma de la mano en un gesto solemne.

Sirius y Peter le imitaron y repitieron al unísono - Palabra de Merodeador.

James pareció quedarse medio satisfecho. Aquellos cuatro chicos tenían una serie de mecanismos internos y procesos propios que nadie más podían entender. _Palabra de Merodeador_ , para ellos, era casi como jurar por su vida. Lily se quedó mirando a los muchachos a través de la mesa, mucho más fijamente de lo que habría sido normal bajo otras circunstancias. Por un breve lapso, James pareció sentir la presión de los ojos de la chica sobre su perfil y se giró para devolverle la mirada. Un gesto automático que solía hacer antes, cuando aún se permitía a sí mismo buscarla entre la gente, cuando aún se concedía el inusitado placer de bañarse en ese verde intenso de vez en cuando. Pero solo fue un breve lapso, un pequeño descuido, enseguida, el chico volvió a desviar la mirada rápidamente como si se hubiese quemado. Últimamente, entre ellos, todo parecía siempre estar ardiendo. Pero no esa clase de fuego que no te consume sino que te deja con el corazón y el alma en un calor anhelante. No, ahora aquel fuego solo conseguía achicharrarle.

Lily intentó exhalar hondo para que el aire volviese de nuevo a unos pulmones que de repente los sentía secos, muy secos. No lo consiguió. Como tampoco consiguió beber ni un sorbo de la taza de café que se había quedado ya fría delante de ella. Sabía que aquella cafeína gélida le sería de mucha utilidad cuando cayera sobre ella el peso de toda aquella noche en vela que había pasado sobre la cama. Pero ni los dedos de su mano querían parar de temblar para asirse firmemente y dejar de derramar el líquido sobre la mesa, ni su garganta fuertemente cerrada quería permitir que pasara nada más que una pequeña dosis de oxígeno, solo un poco, el suficiente para el acto irrevocable e inconsciente de seguir respirando. Derrotada, Lily se marchó del Gran Comedor, incapaz de mirar a James una última vez.

Nada de aquello iba a salir bien. Sirius estaba equivocado, James sí la odiaba. Peor que eso, James no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

Quería correr hacia atrás, quería atravesar el mapa del tiempo y tapar la boca que había dicho aquello y que ella ya no sentía como suya. Quería destruir a la Lily Evans que había dejado escapar aquella vil mentira. Incluso, en ese momento, hubiese deseado poder destruir a todas las Lily Evans que habían rechazado sin compasión ni remordimientos a todos los otros James Potters, por mucho que antes, sus palabras no hubiesen sido mentiras sino verdades ingenuas que aún no sabían nada de nada. Y es que nada de nada había sabido Lily del amor apenas unos meses antes.

Ni si quiera tenía claro que supiese sobre ello ahora mismo. Quizás las mariposas de su estómago no eran más que el fantasma de esa gran metáfora literaria que ella había aprendido de los libros. Quizás nada de eso era realmente amor, sino la rabieta de una niña egoísta que desecha lo que siempre tuvo allí, como una obviedad, y la echa de menos encolerizada cuando esta se marcha a hacer su vida. Quizás. O quizás no, quizás sí era amor, ese que va con mayúscula y al principio de la frase, ese que no inventó la literatura ni la poesía, sino al que estas tuvieron que rendirse por ser tan poderoso. Quizás sí era amor eso que sentía en el cuerpo a modo de huracán y que le hinchaba peligrosamente el espíritu elevándola unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Quizás sí era amor aquella cosa grande, enorme, aquella cosa espectacular.

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

Tenía que arriesgarse, había querido decir Sirius. Tenía que jugárselo todo: la corona, el cetro y la bandera de ese reino al que ella llamaba su vida. Tenía que sacar a todos sus ejércitos y batallar hasta morir en esta gran guerra. Tenía que luchar, porque los Merodeadores habían tenido razón, porque se lo debía a James.

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Aquellos eran sus momentos desesperados. Ella misma era sus medidas desesperadas. Ella misma, y toda su vida, era lo que debía avanzar sobre esa cuerda que cruza el abismo, aún a riesgo de caer. Y todo aquello podía salir mal, Sirius podía estar equivocado, James podía odiarla, o peor, podía simplemente decirle que llegaba demasiado tarde. Pero si tenía que salir mal, que saliera mal. Si tenía que morir en el intento, moriría.

Eso mismo sería lo que se diría Lily Evans a sí misma dentro de 1 año, 10 meses y 12 días más tarde, cuando por primera vez, aunque no la última, la chica tuviera que enfrentarse y salir victoriosa de una maldición imperdonable. _Si tenía que morir en el intento, moriría_ , volvería a repetirse en su cabeza como otro mantra cuando el mundo fuera mucho más grande que aquel colegio y la realidad mucho más oscura. Cuando sus mejillas estuvieran ya irritadas, casi en carne viva, por las lágrimas del miedo y el llanto desconsolado de las pérdidas humanas. Cuando todo fuera sangre y destrucción. Cuando a pesar de todo eso, ella siguiese dándose la misma respuesta: porque se lo debía a James.

Sin embargo, Lily no pensaría en aquello hasta dentro de 1 año, 10 meses y 12 días, de momento, era otro miedo muy distinto, más ingenuo y más idealista, el que la acechaba. Era el miedo de una adolescente a la que le tiembla el primer amor. El miedo de una chica sencilla en una vida sencillamente mágica. Esa clase de miedo que la guerra y un tirano les arrebatarían a todos ellos sin piedad para darles a cambio algo mucho peor.

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 7:59 de la mañana**

En su trance de pensamientos, en su arcada de miedo atascada en la garganta y su tembleque de nervios por sus músculos prietos, Lily no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta las mazmorras por inercia y llevaba un rato esperando callada delante del aula de pociones. Por los pisos superiores se podía intuir de vez en cuando una cancioncilla entonada bajo el grave sonido de la voz de aquellas criaturas.

 _Pelo de chocolate_

 _Ojos de Caramelo_

 _James Potter es tan divino_

 _¡qué me lo comería entero!_

Sus compañeros, que habrían salido de desayunar apenas unos minutos antes, empezaban ahora a rodearla a la espera del profesor Slughorn. Este tardó solo unos segundos más, apareciendo por el pasillo, con su enorme barriga precediéndole y su característica sonrisa abigotada de todos los días. Poco a poco, todos acabaron entrando en aquel aula y sentándose en sus sitios. Nadie sabía muy bien porque pociones debía impartirse necesariamente en las mazmorras. Posiblemente porque los demás profesores no querrían tener el tufillo típico de la mezcla de vapores que solían llenar la clase, casi hasta el asfixie, saliendo por los pasillo y recorriendo todo el espacio. Lily se encaminó hasta su sitio habitual al frente de la clase.

Por suerte, o quizás porque la profesora McGonagalll sabía más de la vida de los distintos alumnos de lo que ella misma daba a entender, aquel año los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor no tenían que compartir aquella clase con los de Slytherin, como era la costumbre de otros años, por lo que la chica no tenía que preocuparse porque su sitio de siempre, en la primera fila de pupitres, estuviera también ocupado por cierta otra persona. A veces, Lily aún tenía el reflejo de mirar a su lado derecho y esperar encontrar a Severus sentado ahí, aún sentía algo muy extraño dentro cuando en vez de ver las delgadas y huesudas manos del chico, colocando en perfecto orden y armonía sus ingredientes y sus cachivaches de pociones, veía las sudorosas manos regordetas de Peter, quién aún estaba particularmente incómodo porque el profesor Slughorn le hubiese sentado allí para que Lily pudiera ayudarle.

\- Señores y señoritas, por favor, vayan sacando sus calderos, balanzas y cuchillos y vayan disponiéndolo sobre sus mesas... - decía el profesor Slughorn a los alumnos.

Lily, o el inconsciente de esta, empezó a seguir las instrucciones por cuenta propia mientras su mente volaba sola por otros derroteros.

Todo había cambiando en el escaso trascurso de una palabra. _Sangre sucia_. No solo los intranquilos quejidos de Peter, sustituyendo la sosegada calma que antes reinaba a su lado cuando solía sentarse con Severus en Pociones. No, mucho más que eso se había tornado patas arriba en la irrisoria milésima de segundo que tarda uno en pronunciar aquellas once letras. _Sangre sucia._ Absolutamente toda su vida había dado un vuelco cuando su infancia, todo lo que esta había significado, había parecido desaparecer de debajo de sus pies. _Sangre sucia_. Ninguno de los presentes en aquella apacible tarde de Junio de hacía dos años podrían haberse dado cuenta de las tremendas consecuencias que aquel insulto arcaico iba a tener en el futuro. Ni los numerosos estudiantes de quinto que, recién salidos de su último examen de los T.I.M.O.S, aprovechaban ese sol de verano que parecía brillar más cuanto más conscientes eran ellos de su propia libertad vacacional, ni ninguna de las personas directamente implicadas en el... incidente, por decirlo de algún modo, ni siquiera la propia Lily, protagonista por excelencia de la tragedia, pudieron prever en el momento como aquella infame palabra incendiaría el mundo entero. Y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría haber advertido en quién se convertiría Severus Snape, aquel muchachito escuálido, solitario y un tanto rarito, después de haber dejado escapar, impulsada por la rabia de la humillación pública, aquella funesta palabra. _Sangre sucia._ Y tampoco nadie habría sido capaz de pronosticar en quién se convertiría Lily Evans, en quién se convertiría el fruto de su vientre, quizás porque un día tuvo que oír, entre los labios de quién ella juraba que era su mejor amigo, esa palabra. _Sangre sucia._

\- James está un poco desconcertado, pero no sospecha nada de ti - dijo de repente Peter en un susurro, cuando terminó de colocar su caldero al lado del de la chica - Supongo que sigue pensando que le estamos haciendo una broma...

Lily dio una sacudida repentina al oírle. Posiblemente porque su propio estado de nervios la mantenían en una especie de duermevela continua que ensordecía sus oídos desde dentro. O posiblemente porque daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara, una parte de ella seguiría esperando, quizás con un deje de esperanza muy escondido en el fondo, que quien le hablase desde ese asiento fuera otra vez Severus, o el Severus que siempre había conocido. - ¿Qué? - preguntó.

\- James - repitió Peter -, sigue pensando que es cosa nuestra - explicó despacio, el semblante un poco preocupado por el desconcierto de la muchacha - No sospecha de ti.

\- Bien... - contestó despacio ella, despejando poco a poco aquella niebla espesa que le rezumaba por dentro del pensamiento - Mejor... ¿no? - terminó mirando a Peter directamente.

Este asintió con una sonrisa que intentaba confortarla. Lily agradeció el gesto, aunque sabía perfectamente que nada la iba a confortar ahora. Nada salvo los ojos de odio o amor de James. Cualquiera de los dos. Cualquiera que le dieran al menos una respuesta.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Peter que se guía preocupado por la chica, aunque esta no llegó a contestarle.

\- ¡Bien! - volvió a gritar el profesor con su típico entusiasmo - Ahora que ya tienen todo colocado... Señor Black, Señorita McKinnon, dejen de hacer el tonto y acaben de una vez de preparar ese caldero... - se interrumpió. - Ahora quiero que se acerquen al principio de la clase y cojan una de estas botellitas que contienen las pociones que deberán tratar de imitar hoy. - añadió señalando a los recipientes encorchados que descansaban sobre su escritorio - Una por pareja, por favor.

\- Ya voy yo - dijo Peter servicial. Igual que se seguía sintiendo incómodo porque el profesor Slughorn hubiese señalado delante de todos los demás que tenía que sentarse en la primera fila con Lily porque solo un estudiante tan brillante como ella podría conseguir ayudarle a que entendiese algo de aquella clase, también se sentía particularmente culpable de que la muchacha tuviera que hacer siempre la mayor parte del trabajo debido a su creciente inutilidad, así que intentaba corretear a todos lados, cogiendo pociones o ingredientes o ensayos corregidos, para al menos poder hacer algo por la chica.

Cuando Peter se hubo levantado, Sirius llegó desde su pupitre al fondo, con la demás marabunta de alumnos que se acercaban a la mesa del profesor, y le susurró disimuladamente en la oreja al pasar por su lado - Tenemos una sorpresita para ti, LilyFlor...

A la chica no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Sirius ya se había ido a coger la botella que le correspondía a él y a Marelene, pero le miró en la distancia inquisitoriamente.

\- Black, Black... - le dijo risueño el profesor Slughorn mientras le entregaba al chico el pequeño recipiente de cristal - A ver si nos comportamos como es debido, Señor Black...

\- ¡Pero si yo siempre me comporto como es debido, Profesor! - contestó Sirius con el tono artificialmente afectado

\- Ya, ya... - dijo Slughorn con una sonrisilla, - entonces la culpa era del Señor Potter, y ahora, de la Señorita Mckinnon ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto, Profesor, es evidente. Yo soy un alumno modélico.

El profesor Slughorn emitió una carcajada haciendo vibrar su poblado bigote y dándole aún más el aspecto de una morsa recién sacada del agua. Slughorn era de los pocos profesores que correspondía a los atrevimientos de Sirius, que normalmente iban acompañados por las risas inconfundibles de James, con buen humor en vez de con castigos. - Debería aprender usted de su hermano Regulus, Señor Black, ese si es un buen chico.

Lily no pudo preguntar a Sirius sobre aquella supuesta "sorpresa" que le tenían reservada, ya que, a la mención de su hermano, Sirius huyó con poco disimulo del profesor y se marchó corriendo hacía su asiento. Era de conocimiento público en todo el colegio que había un nombre, solo uno, que jamás debía ser pronunciado delante de Sirius Black: _Regulus_. El nombre de su hermano tenía en él casi la misma reacción que la gente empezaba a tener al oír el apodo con el que se hacía llamar aquel nuevo villano. Ese tiritar involuntario, que en unos años, la gente sufriría espasmódicamente cuando se dejaba pasar, aunque solo fuese en un susurro, el nombre de _Lord Voldemort;_ era el mismo que patológicamente se acusaba en Sirius cuando alguien osaba mencionarle a su hermano pequeño. Cualquier persona que no conociera realmente a Sirius, podría decir que esa mueca extraña que aparecía en sus labios cuando sentía pronunciado el nombre del indecible, no era otra cosa que el más puro y concentrado odio. Y sí, había odio, odio hacía su familia, odio hacía las mentiras con las que les habían educado durante toda su infancia, odio a ese lema que rezaba por encima del tapiz que adornaba el saloncito de su casa, odio al puñetero _Tojours purs_ que le había acompañado desde niño _,_ pero había algo más que odio en ese espasmo involuntario de sus labios, había algo más profundo, más profundamente doloroso. Había culpa. Una culpa que solo sus más fieles amigos sabían entrever en las palabras a medio decir y los llantos a media noche.

Si Sirius Black no fuera a morir dentro de 18 años, 6 meses y 45 días, su ahijado, Harry Potter, le podría haber contado el gran secreto que se descubriría un tiempo después. Si Sirius Black no hubiese muerto en aquella fatídica noche en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, habría conocido el arrepentimiento de Regulus Black, la buena decisión que se vio obligado a tomar después de todas las malas que ya había tomado y sobre todo, había conocido esa última gran hazaña que le conduciría a una horrible muerte, pero también limpiaría su alma del amarre que suponía para él Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, a Sirius Black solo le quedaban, exactamente, 18 años, 6 meses y 45 días de vida, por lo que, desgraciadamente, aquella mueca de odio y culpa, que asomaba a su boca después de inundarle, como un huracán, su corazón, cada vez que alguien osaba mencionar en su presencia el nombre de su hermano, jamás podría llegar nunca a desaparecer.

\- ¿Tenéis todos una poción por cada pareja? ... - continuó el profesor Slughorn, siempre ajeno al cambio de actitud de Sirius.

\- ¡Chst! ¡Peter! - le gritó Lily al chico cuando este volvió a sentarse en el pupitre que compartían. Si no podía interrogar a Sirius, bien le podía valer Peter. - ¿Qué sorpresa tenéis preparada?

\- Como veréis, la tarea de hoy no es tan sencilla como podría parecer, ya que no vas a imitar una poción simplemente como tuvisteis que hacer el año pasado...

\- Ya lo verás... - contestó Peter en un susurro por debajo de las palabras del profesor.

\- ...Esta vez, la dificultad será un poco mayor...

\- No, no, no, no... - murmuró Lily, fingiendo mirar hacía Slughorn. Aunque, no sabía por qué, pero era incapaz de estar tranquila ante aquella "sorpresa" - Dime qué demonios habéis hecho, Peter...

\- ...Porque todas y cada una de las pociones que os habéis repartido, chicos, tienen una cosa en común...

\- Lily, no puedo, Sirius y Remus me hicieron prometer no contarte nada... - balbuceó Peter disimulando como podía delante del profesor.

\- ¿Pero tiene que ver con el plan? - siguió insistiendo la chica.

-... Todas tienen como uno de sus principales componentes el mismo producto...

\- Sí... - siseó Peter - Es el paso número cuatro del plan...

\- ...Tratado de muy diversas formas: aplastado, cortado, limado...

\- ¿Pero porqué no me habéis dicho nada al respecto? - se medio enfadó la chica.

\- ...Formas que vosotros tendréis que averiguar como parte del ejercicio...

\- Ya conoces a Sirius, le encanta hacer estas cosas

\- ...Y el ingrediente secreto es... - Dijo Slughorn con un tono que quería claramente ser misterioso. - Redoble de tambores señores... - James y Sirius empezaron a golpear la parte superior de sus pupitres rítmicamente, aunque había una especie de brillo en la mirada de Sirius que no se parecía nada a la de James y que poco tenía que ver con la incertidumbre fingida de aquella clase. - ¡El bezoar! - rugió al cabo de unos segundos Slughorn, golpeando con la varita a uno de los cajones del enorme armario de ingredientes que tenía detrás de su mesa.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que el profesor esperaba que pasara con aquel toque de su varita, seguramente no se parecía en absoluto a lo que realmente sucedió. Cuando uno de los cajoncitos se abrió, en vez de dejar salir las muestras de aquellas piedras se desencadenó una especie de efecto dominó. Del primer cajón salió un petardeo con chispas de color dorado, enseguida, los cajones más cercanos también se abrieron por arte de magia y dejaron escapar otras chispas de color rojo, de los de los extremos del mueblecito, huyeron unos cohetes que se desviaron y se dedicaron a surcar toda la sala pasando entre las cabezas de los alumnos, y en medio de la confusión, de los vitoreos de los estudiantes y de las carcajadas del profesor, entre el humo y las briznas brillantes que les habían inundado, uno de los cohetes dejó unas palabras flotando sobre el principio de la clase.

 _James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

La sonora risa de James se oyó aún más fuerte por encima de todo el ruido.

Lily dejó escapar un ligero gemido. Un sonido que no sabía si ser de espanto o de admiración. ¿Cómo habían sabido los chicos que Slughorn utilizaría los bezoars para esa clase? Peor aún, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido colar todo aquel despliegue pirotécnico dentro del armario de ingredientes cerrado normalmente con magia, que estaba dentro del aula de Pociones, cerrada casi siempre también con magia? Incluso suponiendo que aquello había podido resultar sencillo ¿cuándo lo había hecho? Todo aquel plan suicida había sido estructurado apenas unas horas antes, ¿habrían preparado esto antes incluso de consultar la idea con ella? ¿Y si se hubiese negado desde el principio? ¿Lo habrían hecho después? Pero para cuando habían terminado de hablar la noche de antes ya había pasado el toque de queda y los chicos no habrían podido salir de la Sala Común y mucho menos bajar hasta el piso de las mazmorras para colarse en un aula cerrada. ¿O sí que podían?

Tantos interrogantes le atornillando en la cabeza, y ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a todo eso.

\- ¡Peter! ¡¿Cómo demonios habéis hecho esto?! - preguntó al fin, sabía que no quería saberlo, pero también sabía que no podría soportar la curiosidad. - ¡¿Cuando os colasteis aquí y...

\- ¡Secreto de Merodeadores! - gritó Peter con una sonrisilla, entre del murmullo que no cesaba en la clase y el zumbido de los petardos que iba poco a poco desapareciendo.

Lily no pudo seguir insistiendo porque el profesor Slughorn había dejado por fin de reírse abiertamente y estaba intentando poner orden de nuevo. - Bueno, bueno...Ya basta, basta - les dijo a todos. - No veíamos este tipo de ... espectáculos, desde que Potter dejó de pedirle salir a la señorita Evans...

 _¡Mierda! ¡Hemos sido demasiado obvios!,_ parecieron gritarse telepáticamente Remus, Sirius, Peter y Lily. _¡Slughorn va a descubrir el plan antes de tiempo!_

\- ¿Espero que no esté demasiado desesperado como para pedirse salir a sí mismo, señor Potter? - continuó el profesor Slughorn. Quizás, si no la volvía a nombrar, si no volvía a relacionarla con aquello, James se olvidaría del comentario y no sospecharía nada.

James se revolvió algo incómodo en el asiento, hubiese preferido que nadie recordase aquellas veces que él había hecho algo por el estilo unos años antes, con la esperanza de que Evans se ablandase por fin y fuera con él a pasar una tarde a Hogsmade, y sin embargo, solo se había llevado una torta a mano abierta como respuesta y una carcajada de todos los demás. De todas formas, contestó al profesor salvando la situación y la dignidad medianamente bien - Todavía no soy tan vanidoso, profesor.

\- Todavía... - rio el profesor- Bueno, después de esta interrupción tan divertida, volvamos a la clase. - Solo el profesor de Pociones habría calificado aquello de diversión y no de vandalismo estudiantil. - Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que manos a la obra. - Sin más dilación el hombre levantó de nuevo su varita para repetir el movimiento, esta vez, las extrañas piedras que era los bezoares si salieron de su cajón en el armario de ingredientes y volaron una a una a los respectivos pupitres de los alumnos. - El primer paso que deben hacer es identificar la poción que tienen delante, después, señalar todos y cada uno de sus ingredientes y la manera en que se han utilizado, haciendo especial hincapié en la forma en la que se ha tratado el bezoar, por último...

Lily no llegó a escuchar realmente lo que tendrían que hacer por último, daba igual, ella ya había practicado aquel ejercicio durante el verano, aprovechando por primera vez que ya estaba permitido que hiciera magia fuera del colegio, por lo que seguramente sabía perfectamente todos los ingredientes, la manera de utilizarlos y sobre todo, la manera en la que había sido tratado el bezoar en la mayoría de pociones que tenían ella y sus compañeros. En ese momento, no podía evitar perder la concentración, con la mente y la mirada puestas en aquellas letras doradas que habían empezado a difuminarse olvidadas en el aire.

 _James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

Inconscientemente, sentía los ojos de James clavados en su nuca.

 _No veíamos este tipo de ... espectáculos, desde que Potter dejó de pedirle salir a la señorita Evans..._

Los había descubierto. Era obvio. Slughorn había sido demasiado claro y directo como para que James no atara cabos y se diera cuenta de que era ella la que estaba detrás de todo aquello. Cuando Lily giró la cabeza hacía el final de la clase, James tenía su mirada en el fondo de su caldero, el ceño fruncido por la concentración, mientras murmuraba el hechizo que necesitaban para separar los ingredientes dentro de una poción. Aquella punzada que Lily había sentido ardiente en la parte de atrás de su cuello parecía haber sido solo una alucinación, un recuerdo fantasmagórico. A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, James no había sospechado nada aún.

Lily intentó concentrarse el resto de la clase. Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar volver a notar aquel calor en su espalda y volver a girarse repentina a comprobar si era verdad o otra sombra inventada. James no la miró en toda la clase, y eso era bueno hasta que se le calló a la muchacha al fondo del estómago de nuevo, James ya no la miraba en ninguna clase.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuando por fin tocó la campana que marcaba el final de la clase, Lily casi suspiró aliviada. Se había dado cuenta de que, en mitad de aquella batalla de estratagemas secretas y planes suicidas, era infinitamente más estable para su espíritu estar en movimiento que estar simplemente esperando. La adrenalina, el ímpetu de la carrera, de la magia corriendo por su brazo hasta llegar a la varita, todo eso, entretenía la mente y motivaba al cuerpo. Estarse quita, sin embargo, daba tregua a los latidos ensordecedores del corazón y al callarse estos, uno podía oír sus propios pensamientos. No había nada peor que oír sus propios pensamientos rezando en su cabeza.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _¿Y si nada de aquello salía bien?_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _¿Y si Sirius estaba equivocado y James sí la odiaba realmente?_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

 _¿Y si era peor aún que eso?_

\- ¿Qué tal Sandrine Clearwater..? - oyó Lily que Sirius le preguntaba a James al salir del aula de Pociones. Estaba claro que los chicos habrían estado discutiendo quién podría estar detrás de todo aquello -Lleva meses poniéndote ojitos...

\- No lo creo... - dudó James - Es una Hufflepuff...

-¡Oi! ¡Qué racista amigo! - interrumpió Sirius con fingida indignación, aunque incapaz de resistir una sonrisilla en su boca.

James bufó e intentó en vano alcanzar a darle una colleja, pero Sirius, con buenos reflejos, ya se había medio apartado de él. - No lo digo por eso... - replicó el chico- tú ya me entiendes, hace falta más nervio del que tienen esos Hufflepuffs para hacer todo esto...

\- Eso es bastante cierto. - apoyó Sirius. - ¿Qué tal...?

Pero Lily no pudo oír la siguiente sugerencia de Sirius porque Remus, que había salido a la par que ella por la puerta de las mazmorras sin que la chica se diera cuenta, le tomaba ahora del brazo - ¿Nos vamos, Lily? - le preguntó, como le preguntaba de costumbre después de la clase de pociones, ya que ellos dos se marchaban a Aritmacia, mientras que sus amigos iban en la dirección contraria del pasillo hacía Estudios _Muggles_.

Cuando James, Sirius y Peter habían elegido aquella clase en quinto curso, le habían asegurado a Remus que solo la escogían porque era claramente la más facilona. Sin embargo, puede que Peter y Sirius lo hicieran solamente por eso; el primero porque necesitaba un respiro en su horario, el segundo porque era de la firme opinión de que los estudios le importaban un carajo; pero James no, James había escogido aquella materia, dijera lo que dijera, con la única idea de acercarse un poco más al mundo de Lily Evans. No podía evitarlo, sentía una especie de placer irracional cuando aprendía algo de aquel mundo, como si el hecho de saber imaginarse a Lily Evans, sentada en el sofá de su casa, viendo eso que los _muggles_ llamaban Televisión, o imaginársela viajando en uno de sus coches, o usando un "sacacorchos", le acercasen un poquito más a ella, como si aquella cercanía, abstracta y fuera del espacio-tiempo, le dieran la posibilidad de sentirse verdaderamente junto a ella.

\- Sí, vamos... - murmuró la muchacha.

Al oírla, James no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y mirarla, y Lily no pudo evitar ver como las cejas del chico se contraían ligeramente hacía el centro y sus ojos se encogían ligeramente, como diciendo _"¿Y sí...?"_ Pero aquello duró apenas una fracción de segundo, enseguida, James volvió a mirar al frente, de nuevo, como si Lily ardiera y le escociera en la retina. En realidad, nadie debía preocuparse de que James sospechara realmente de Lily, no porque el chico no fuera listo, o porque no estuvieran siendo demasiado obvios, sino porque James se había resuelto a no dejarse mentir por esa posibilidad, a no dejarse ni pensar en aquella chica aunque fuese por unos segundos.

Remus y Lily se encaminaron hacia el ala oeste del castillo, aunque antes de entrar en su clase, se quedaron escondidos detrás de otro tapiz.

\- ¿Crees que la profesora Sinistra se enfadará mucho con nosotros si no vamos a clase? - le preguntó Lily. Sabía que era un poco idiota preocuparse por aquello, dadas las circunstancias, y dado que si de algo se enfada algún profesor con ella, era por sin fin de normas que ya había quebrantado en las solo cinco horas que llevaban de día.

\- Espero que no... murmuró Remus, asomando la cabeza por el tapiz para comprobar si el pasillo se había despejado de alumnos- No tenemos otro remedio, necesitamos que todo el mundo este en clase para el paso cinco del plan. - El chico asomó una vez más la cabeza - ¡Libre! - gritó al cabo de unos segundos - ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo!

Enseguida, Lily y Remus salieron de su escondite y echaron a correr por el pasillo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, de otros dos pasillos más y no sabían cuantas escaleras, llegaron al lado oeste del tercer piso, justo el corredor donde estaba el aula de Estudios _Muggles_ en la que estarían James y los demás. Sin más dilación, los chicos sacaron sus varitas y susurrando lo más bajito que podían recorrieron el pasillo entero, moviendo la varita y murmurando sin tregua hasta que el techo de piedra gris de este se encontró adornado con numerosos ramilletes de muérdago, de los que colgaban las iníciales "J. P."

\- ¡Por ahí! - indicó Remus cuando hubieron terminado al final del corredor - Seguro que James baja al Gran Comedor para comer por las escaleras de allí.

Sin más dilación, los dos muchachos echaron a correr de nuevo, parando de vez en cuando para susurrar algún que otro encantamiento. Los frondosos ramilletes de muérdago que iban colgando de techos, paredes y antorchas a su paso, parecían ir siguiéndoles como por arte de magia allí a dónde iban. Cuando se acercaron a las grandes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, después de haber decorado de verde, rojo y pequeñísimas "J. P." la gran escalera de mármol, los chicos se volvieron más sigilosos e intentaron bajar el volumen de sus voces. El hall principal y el Gran Comedor, era la zona más arriesgada. De repente, Remus sacó un pedazo de pergamino viejo del bolsillo de su túnica, un bolsillo que seguramente había corrido la misma suerte que el de la túnica de Sirius, y murmurando algo sobre él con la varita, lo escrutó durante unos segundos. Lily no llegó a oír o ver nada de lo que hacía el chico, ocupada como estaba, unos metros más allá, concentrada en colocar un último ramillete, más grande y voluminoso que los demás, justo bajo el dintel de las enormes puertas del salón.

\- ¡Viene Flich! - le dijo Remus repentinamente, en un susurro que intentaba ser un grito de alarma, mientras se guardaba aquel pergamino rápidamente bajo la túnica.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Lily jadeando por el esfuerzo de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo en la dirección contraria a la que recorría el agrio y malhumorado conserje del colegio.

Pero la chica se olvidó dle tema cuando algo les interrumpió en la distancia - ¡¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?! - le oyeron gritar al conserje, pero ellos no se pararon ni un segundo a mirar a atrás y solo siguieron corriendo.

\- Bueno... creo... que... así... es suficiente... - dijo Remus apoyándose en una pared cercana y sujetándose el costado adolorido por la carrera.

\- No se... porque pensamos que... podríamos llenar todo el castillo... con el puñetero muérdago... - añadió Lily, imitando al chico y estrellando su espalda contra la pared contraria del pasillo para coger aliento - Este colegio... es inmenso...

\- Sí... siempre... nos pasa... lo mismo... - intentó contestar Remus controlando sin mucho éxito sus jadeos. Se había dejado resbalar hasta el suelo y su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente - pensamos... demasiado... en... grande... - con un último suspiro dejó de hablar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la fría piedra gris de la pared del pasillo.

Lily caminó hacia él, visiblemente menos derrotada por la carrera que el chico y se dejó resbalar a su lado. Aunque estaban en medio de un pasillo, era una de las partes menos transitadas del castillo por lo que no corrían demasiado peligro de ser descubiertos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Lily, observando el perfil sudoroso del chico que seguía intentando recuperar un ritmo pausado de respiración.

\- La luna llena es unos cinco o cuatro días, más o menos. - contestó él, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta si eran cuatro o cinco días; y como si no supiera, también a ciencia cierta, que Lily ya lo tenía apuntando en su calendario mental.

La chica se guardó un _"losé"_ para sí misma y en su lugar dijo - Te vendrá bien comer algo, enseguida llegará la hora de almuerzo, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más... - Ni siquiera sabía si la comida ayudaría a Remus o no en aquellos días, pero tampoco conocía otra cosa. Su madre siempre decía aquello, daba igual que estuvieras enfermo o triste o adolorido, comer siempre le sentaba bien a todo el mundo.

\- Sí... - murmuró él. Posiblemente, Remus sí sabía perfectamente que la comida no llegaba realmente a ayudar en aquellos momentos, pero discutir sobre el sin sentido de su condición con sus amigos tampoco servía para nada.

Lily había sospechado de la afección, o el "problema peludo" de Remus, como lo llamaba cariñosamente James, desde mediados de segundo curso. Ella misma no sabía si simplemente había sumado dos más dos y había comprobado las fechas en las que el muchacho parecía siempre caer enfermo; o si, sin embargo, habían sido los continuos recelos que Severus le susurraba en la oreja lo que la habían hecho dudar.

 _"Se escapan por la noche. Ese Lupin tiene algo raro. ¿A dónde va siempre?"_

 _"¿Todos los meses cuando hay luna llena?"_

De todas maneras, no sería unos meses entrado su quinto curso, cuando Remus le confirmara abiertamente a la chica aquella teoría. Un tiempo en el que Lily dejaría de pensar en él como el muchacho escuálido y enfermizo que se esconde tras sus amigos y nunca te mira directamente a los ojos, casi como si tuviera algo que ocultarle a los demás, para pensar en él como meramente su amigo Remus. Porque en eso era en lo que se había convertido el chico en aquellos años, en un amigo. Uno de esos que llegan desde dónde menos te lo esperas pero que se hacen un hueco poco a poco, cavando cada día un pelín más hondo, hasta que, cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya tienen su propio nicho en tu vida y permitirles marchar solo dejaría un espacio vacío.

 **1 año, 10 meses y 47 días antes. 17 de Febrero de 1976**

La verdad se había revelado en una cotidiana tarde de invierno, cuando ella y Severus aún seguían siendo amigos, o al menos eso fingían ser, aferrados como podían a los posos de una amistad que iba muriendo lentamente; y cuando James Potter aún seguía siendo un engreído y arrogante niñato mimado de tres al cuarto. Hacía tiempo que Lily había dejado de sospechar de Remus, al menos abiertamente, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, pasara lo que pasara con aquel chico, porque una cosa era obvia, algo pasaba, ella no iba a meterse hasta que el propio Remus tuviese la confianza suficiente para contárselo voluntariamente. Eso era la amistad ¿no?, confianza. Y esto, claramente, era otra de las cosas que más molestaban al propio Snape, que más hacían abrirse el abismo que se ensanchaba cada día entre ellos.

Lily entraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, buscando a Remus para que diera comienzo su ronda de prefectos de la semana. Como todos los inviernos, la habitación estaba llena de alumnos que se refugiaban de aquella brisa fría que parecía colarse entre las piedras de los gruesos muros del castillo. La chimenea, ardía en toda su capacidad, proyectando sobre la estancia ese halo vaporoso y cálido de luz templada que olía casi como estar en casa. Junto a ella, en unos sillones apartados del barullo general, Lily vio por fin a Remus, junto con sus amigos, como no, con el dichoso James Potter encabezando el grupo.

\- ¿Remus, estás preparado? - le preguntó Lily, acercándose a ellos. Deliberadamente, la chica ignoró la mirada penetrante de James que se había vuelto hacía ella en el momento en el que oyó su voz.

Estaba claro que el chico iba a saludarla con una de sus acostumbradas muecas ladeadas cuando se vio interrumpido. - Sí, sí, claro... - murmuró Remus, estaba visiblemente agotado. Pero no era un cansancio momentáneo, des ese que te punzan el costado después de una rápida carrera. No, era un cansancio que llevaba metido hasta el tuétano del hueso.

Sirius y James se giraron hacía Remus alarmados - ¿Preparado para qué?

\- Ronda de prefectos... - volvió a contestar el chico con un sonido exiguo.

\- ¡No! - dijeron de nuevo a la vez sus dos amigos

\- Lunático no puedes ir... - le susurró Sirius en la oreja aunque Lily estaba suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

\- Estás demasiado cansado - le instó James también en bajito. Sin más preaviso, el chico se puso de pie de un saltó y dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia Lily - ¿Qué te parece si hoy te acompaño yo a hacer la ronda, Evans? - le preguntó con la más brillante de sus sonrisas.

\- Ni lo sueñes Potter. - respondió la chica tajantemente - No pasaría dos horas contigo ni aunque me prometieses todos los galeones del mundo.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido duro, colega... - bromeó Sirius, ante las carcajadas tímidas de Peter. En un gesto de protección casi involuntario, Sirius había pasado su brazo por encima de los hombros de Remus y Peter se había desplazado ligeramente en el sofá acercándose más a su amigo.

\- Pensé que te había gustado el último San Valentín, Evans - le contestó James a la chica. Automáticamente, su mano fue a parar al revoltijo azabache que era su pelo y sus dedos lo surcaron levantando algún que otro mechón.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro exacerbado, aunque no se podía decir si era por lo que James había dicho o por aquella manía estúpida de desordenarse el cabello que Lily tanto odiaba. -¡Por supuesto que me gusto! - dijo Lily acentuando un tono claramente sarcástico - ¡Me encanta salir humillada, por supuesto!

\- ¡Eh! - protestó James - Fue un gesto muy romántico...

\- ¡Aggg...! - se limitó a gruñir la chica, la impotencia había hecho que la rojez del cuello subiera ahora también a sus pálidas mejillas. - ¡Remus! - se giró para encarar al otro chico, pero enseguida volvió a ver los músculos exhaustos del chico que se contraían en sus facciones y suavizó el tono inmediatamente. - Si te encuentras mal, hoy haré la ronda sola, no te preocupes...

\- ¡No! - la interrumpió alarmado James - No puedes ir tu sola por los pasillos, de noche, ¡¿Es qué estás majara?!

\- No te metas Potter...

\- ¡Sí que me meto! - volvió a protestar él - ¿Es qué no sabes lo que le ha pasado a Mary McDonald?

\- ¡Claro que se lo que le ha pasado a Mary, idiota! - interrumpió ahora Lily. Solo unos días atrás, su amiga Mary había aparecido en la enfermería tras haberse encontrado por un pasillo desierto con Avery y Mulciber, dos alumnos de Slytherin de sexto curso de dudosa moralidad. Los rumores del ataque habían surcado como la pólvora todo el colegio y en medio de tanta habladuría, las palabras _magia oscura_ habían aparecido como un susurro tímido, aunque claro, nadie sabía muy bien que creer de entre tanto cotilleo y la propia Mary no había querido ni hablar del tema. - Por si no lo habías notado, y seguro que no porque no ves más allá de tu maldito ombligo, Potter, Mary es una de mis mejores amigas...

\- ¡Más a mi favor! - le gritó James - No vas a hacer la ronda sola, voy contigo...

\- ¡Tú no eres prefecto, Potter!

\- ¡Demonios, Evans! ¡¿Eso qué más da?!

\- ¡Pues sí que da! - replicó Lily - ¡No pienso ir contigo...

-¡Es por tu seguridad!

\- ¡No necesito tu protección, Potter! ¡Puedo cuidar de mi misma muy bien, gracias!

\- ¿Así? - le preguntó el chico con un marcado tono irónico - ¿Qué vas a hacer si te atacan por la espalda, como le paso a Mary, eh? ¿Cómo vas a cuidar tú de ti misma si...

\- ¡¿Y vas a cuidar tú de mi si nos atacan a los dos por la espalda, Potter?!

\- ¡Por supuesto! - contestó él, hinchando el pecho involuntariamente - Sabes que soy mejor que tú en hechizos defensivos...

\- ¡Aggg! ¡No, otra vez tú y tu maldita arrogancia, Potter!

\- ¡No es arrogancia, es la verdad, Evans!

\- ¡Vete al cuerno, asqueroso engreído!

-¡Vete tú al cuerno, orgullosa desagradecida...!

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó de repente Remus con un poder en la voz que nadie habría dicho que tendría en el estado en el que se había encontrado segundos antes. Si nadie más había interrumpido la pelea antes, era porque apenas la habían notado. Lily Evans y James Potter gritándose a pleno pulmón era casi el pan de cada día para los alumnos de Gryffindor que tenían que oírlos en las clases, por los pasillos, en medio de su larga mesa en el Gran Comedor, o sobre todo, al final del día, en la Sala Común. Sus voces y bramidos se habían vuelto tan cotidianos ya como el murmurar de los personajes de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes redondas de la torre o el ulular de las lechuzas que arrastraba el viento por las ventanas del castillo desde la lechuceria, ya nadie llegaba realmente a prestarles atención. - Iré yo a hacer mi ronda...

\- Lunático, colega... - protestaron Sirius, Peter y James.

\- Estoy bien. - contestó él tajante.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Remus? - le preguntó Lily con todo el cariño que nunca dedicaba a James.

\- Sí, sí, tranquila - dijo cogiendo la túnica del uniforme, que había dejado dobladita en el respaldo de su asiento, y poniéndosela por encima para que quedase bien visible el distintivo de prefecto que llevaba sobre el pecho. - Vamos... - indicó a la muchacha hacía la apertura del retrato de la Dama Gorda al otro lado de la Sala Común.

Lily echó una última mirada malhumorada a James, como si intentara hacer que al chico se le prendiera la cabeza en llamas. Él la miro de vuelta, solo que con una expresión que la chica no supo distinguir, una expresión que decía algo así como _¡Qué guapa está cuando se enfada!._

Al salir por el hueco, los dos prefectos caminaron en silencio unos minutos, Lily, aún rumiando su última discusión con el engreído y petulante de Potter, Remus, tratando desesperadamente de que el cansancio no le tomase por completo los huesos. Tras unos cuantos pasillos, Remus ya no pudo más y tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared. Había lunas llenas peores que otras, más grandes, más brillantes, mucho más mágicas, y la del día anterior había sido especialmente robusta. El chico nunca recordaba nada de la noche que había pasado como lobo. Era como si dentro de él hubiese siempre dos seres, uno que estaba siempre ahí, que era él mismo, o eso prefería pensar él, y otro que solo llegaba unos días al mes, nublándole el raciocinio durante unas horas, apagando el cerebro de su otro yo. Por las mañanas, Sirius, James y Peter siempre estaban ahí, esperando a que su amigo volviera de entre sus sombras. Aquella luna, Remus ni siquiera les recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había despertado y había llegado hasta la enfermería.

\- ¡Remus! - gritó la chica, un poco asustada.

\- Tranquila... - murmuró débilmente el chico - Solo necesito descansar unos segundos,... solo eso, solo voy a sentarme un segundo...

Lily le cogió de los codos y le ayudó a resbalar por la pared. Una capa de sudor húmedo le empapaba a modo de vaho la frente y sus párpados permanecían fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera concentrándose en algo con mucho ahínco.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien...? - preguntó temerosa Lily, agachándose en frente del chico- ¿A la señora Pomfrey, o a Potter y los demás...?

\- No, no... - contestó él - No quiero que se preocupen... - su voz era tan débil como acusados eran los temblores de sus músculos - Solo estoy un poco cansado después de... después de...

\- ¿De la luna llena? - terminó Lily.

Cuando Remus abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con el brillo color esmeralda de la mirada de Lily, esperando inevitablemente el odio, el miedo y la repugnancia que él mismo no podía evitar encontrar cuando se miraba en el espejo. Pero no hubo nada de eso. Lily Evans se había imaginado aquel instante durante los más de dos años que había sospechado sobre las continuas recaídas de Remus Lupin. Se había imaginado aquella verdad, incapaz de no verse a sí misma huyendo despavorida de ese ser maligno que escondía en su corazón las pulsiones de una bestia violenta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando los párpados del chico se abrieron lentamente y los mismos ojos marrones de Remus le devolvieron la mirada, no había ninguna bestia en ellos, no había nada de esa monstruosidad intrínseca que explican los libros y las habladurías prejuiciosas. No, solo estaba el mismo color claro que la chica siempre había hallado allí, solo estaban los ojos de un chico, el mismo chico tímido, reservado, pero infinitamente amable y considerado que Lily había llamado amigo. Y la chica supo, tan alto y claro como sabía su nombre, que jamás, pasara lo que pasara, fuera lo que fuera, jamás durante los próximos 5 años, 10 meses y 15 días que le quedaban de vida, encontraría en Remus Lupin nada más que eso, un amigo.

Remus asintió lentamente, como si aquel gesto le doliese más que cualquier golpe físico - ¿Lo... sabes...? - preguntó temeroso.

\- Creo que lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo aunque nunca pude estar segura hasta ahora... - contestó ella en un susurro. No había nadie en ese pasillo en penumbra que pudiera oírlos, pero las confidencias son así, siempre traen ese tono bajo y misterioso de los secretos a medio decir.

El chico se deshizo en un sollozo callado que cayó con unas lágrimas amargas y gruesas por su rostro cansado. - Lily... - balbuceó - Lo siento... por favor... no,... no me tengas miedo, por favor... - rogó

Lily no dijo nada, solo se lanzó con los brazos y el espíritu abiertos a arrullar ese muchacho que ahora se le antojaba como un pobre niño asustado. Durante los 38 años, 1 mes y 23 díasde la vida de Remus Lupin, una vida cargada de miedo, desprecio propio e inseguridades, el hombre guardaría muy dentro de su alma cuatro momentos exactos que actuarían de luz cegadora entre esa niebla gris, aplastante, que era él mismo. Cuatro momentos que, como un talismán, le recordarían en los días más difíciles, en las lunas más solitarias, que él también podía jugar a ser un ser humano. El primero, la primera vez que otra persona le había mirado sin asco en los ojos. Ese momento en el que tres niños, valientes y decididos, unos más que otros, había descubierto su secreto y en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria le había acogido como a uno más. La primera vez que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew habían abierto los ojos como platos cuando él había pronunciado con un temblor en sus labios la palabra _hombre lobo_ , y ellos habían osado gritar ingenuos _"¡Genial!"._ El segundo, aquel mismo instante, aquel abrazo cálido que una muchacha extraordinaria, de pelo rojo, ojos verdes y corazón enorme, le había dado sin temor alguno, en medio de la soledad apacible de una noche de invierno. Ese abrazo que se repetiría un sin fin de veces más, incluso teniendo en cuenta el corto tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Aunque en aquel día de febrero de su quinto curso en el colegio, Remus aún no lo supiera, todavía le quedaban dos momentos como aquellos más, dos momentos que no serían más grandes pero quizá si más cálidos por ser incluso más personales. Años después de dejar que aquella chica le abrazara en silencio, otra mujer también querría rodearle con sus brazos y con su alma, otra mujer, cuyos labios dejarían en su cuerpo una sensación más poderosa que toda la magia de ese mundo. Le costaría mucho tiempo admitirlo, e incluso, el día de su muerte, Remus se preguntaría si lo habría admitido lo suficiente, pero el poder renovador que Nynphadora Tonks tendría en él, sería lo único que conseguiría borrar, casi por completo, la suciedad que el siempre se encontraba en su interior. El último de aquellos amuletos, uno que casi no tendría tiempo de disfrutar porque Remus Lupin moriría unos meses después, tendría que ver con una diminuta mano que agarraría a su dedo pulgar de su brazo derecho en sus primeras respiraciones. Tendría que ver con que por fin, Remus Lupin entendería de una vez que de él, de ese ser de rabia e ímpetu violento que llevaba dentro, también podía salir la criatura más absolutamente pura y maravillosa que podría existir sobre la faz de la tierra, su pequeño hijo Teddy.

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 11: 23 de la mañana.**

\- Oye Lily... - murmuró Remus. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio, sentados el uno junto al otro con la espalda contra la pared de aquel corredor desierto. Por fin, la respiración cansada de Remus se había sosegado y en la distancia se podía oír la voz de algún profesor en su aula, el murmullo de los estudiantes practicando hechizos. - Somos amigos y eso... Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte...

\- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Remus - contestó la chica, mirándole de soslayo entre las pestañas pelirrojas.

\- Sirius es demasiado bromista como tomarse nada en serio y Peter... bueno Peter es demasiado tímido - explicó el chico. - Pero yo tengo que pedirte que por favor cuides mucho a James - Se notaba que Remus llevaba unos días guardándose aquello, quizás esperando el momento oportuno de poder enunciarlo debidamente. - Sé que todo esto dará resultado, sé que James se tirará a tus brazos en cuanto lo sepa - Lily dejó escapar una risilla un tanto histérica, - pero cuando estéis juntos, tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidar muy bien de él.

Remus se giró para mirarla y Lily asintió, le hubiese gustado poder decir que sí, que se lo prometía, pero incluso aunque aquella certeza pudiera ser real, los nervios y ahora unas lágrimas rebeldes de le habían atascado a la muchacha en la garganta, estaban sujetando sus cuerdas vocales casi dolorosamente y estaba segura de que no podría emitir ningún sonido.

\- James es muy importante para mí, - continuó Remus - para todos nosotros. No es solo un amigo, es... es más que eso, es más incluso que un hermano. Sin él... - el chico también parecía estar atragantándose ligeramente. - Bueno, sin él, ninguno de nosotros seríamos lo que somos - Lily ya no pudo aguantar más y dejó que aquellas gotas saladas que se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos, cayeran resbaladizas por sus mejillas. - Sin James, Sirius se habría vuelto demente, habría cometido alguna locura, ya sabes cuánto arrebato tiene dentro - Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Remus casi con cierta nostalgia, - o seguiría encerrado en la maldad de su familia... - añadió. - Peter, ... Peter sería aún más tímido y torpe de lo que es ahora - los dos muchachos soltaron una ligera carcajada cariñosa - James le da la confianza que él no tiene ¿sabes? James le recuerda que debe creer en sí mismo, que todos creemos en él. Y yo... - En ese punto, Remus decidió imitar a la muchacha y también dejó que las lágrimas cayeran hasta empaparle el cuello de la túnica.- Yo estaría totalmente solo en la vida si no tuviera a James - sentenció finalmente, como si una parte de él hubiese deseado revelar aquella verdad en voz alta durante mucho tiempo.

\- Remus... - murmuró Lily, sin saber realmente qué decir o qué hacer.

\- ¿Me prometes que cuidarás de él, Lily? - volvió a preguntarle el chico.

\- Te lo prometo, Remus - consiguió pronunciar por fin la chica -, te prometo que intentaré no hacerle daño, que... yo...

El sonido agudo del timbre marcando el descanso para el almuerzo les interrumpió y por el final del pasillo se oyó el resonar de los pasos, como una estampida, que se dirigían hacía el Gran Comedor. Remus dio por zanjada la conversación, con una amplia sonrisa, más grande incluso de lo que se acostumbraba a ver, e incorporándose del suelo le tendió una mano a Lily para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. - le dijo a la chica cuando esta ya estuvo de pie en frente de él.

\- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó ella, en los ojos húmedos desvelándose el miedo que inevitablemente guardaba dentro.

\- No lo creo, lo sé - asintió Remus.- Lo sabemos todos. Algo precioso y enorme va a salir de vosotros dos juntos, ya lo verás - Aquellas palabras se quedaron como un presagio de futuro más fuerte que cualquier profecía de cualquier vidente, porque aunque aún no lo supieran, aunque quedase mucho tiempo, muchas vidas rotas y mucha guerra para descubrirlo, de James Potter y Lily Evans juntos saldría un niño, un pequeño niño de ojos verde intenso y cabello azabache que se convertiría en algo precioso y enorme, que se convertiría en el salvador de todo el mundo mágico. Pero eso era algo que nadie realmente llegaría a saber hasta que, justo en ese mismo comedor al que todos aquellos alumnos de Hogwarts iban ahora a disfrutar de un almuerzo más, Harry Potter atestara el golpe certero que derrotaría al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Sin más dilación, Remus y Lily se unieron a la masa hacía el Gran Comedor, aunque no entraron con los demás, sino que se quedaron rezagados unos segundos, esperando tras las puertas. El muérdago que apenas unos minutos antes habían estado colgado por buena parte de la escuela, estaba causando furor entre los alumnos, aunque muchos ya habían sabido interpretar las pequeñas iníciales que colgaban de aquellas plantas navideñas. Tanto, que incluso algunas chicas osadas, que Lily ya había encasillado como el particular grupito de fans de James Potter, estaban resueltas a utilizar a su favor.

\- Ese muérdago lleva tu nombre, James - Oyeron Remus y Lily que decía Martha Dingle a James mientras este bajaba por las escaleras principales junto a Sirius y Peter.

Segundos más tarde, Fabiana Dumbar, al parecer, mucho más atrevida que su amiga, no se molestó en hablar y directamente intercepto a James preparada con un beso que depositó en la mejilla del chico. James no pareció darle la menor importancia, posiblemente porque aquello le había pasado varias veces ya desde que saliera del aula de Estudios Muggles y se encontrara con todo aquello, sin embargo, desde una esquina apartada, Lily observó a aquellas muchachas descaradas intentando, involuntariamente, saber imitar la mirada de un basilisco. Esa parte del plan había sido, definitivamente, una muy mala idea.

Despacio, el hall principal se fue vaciando y Lily y Remus dejaron que James y los demás entraran al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Remus, algo tímido, a la chica viendo como esta había dejado la mirada clavada justo donde antes había estado Henrietta Corner, dándole otro puñetero beso a James.

Lily salió de su ensimismamiento y aunque no pudo borrar del todo su cara de pocos amigos, asintió levemente a Remus.

\- Bien, - siguió este - ahora la sexta parte del plan , ¿recuerdas el hechizo que te enseñamos? - Lily volvió a asentir - Vale, nos vemos después entonces, - le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacía el Gran Comedor - ¡Suerte! - le gritó en la distancia.

Lily le siguió unos pasos por detrás pero no entró a la sala como él, sino que se quedó agazapada, escondiéndose tras el marco de las enormes puertas de roble. Sirius y Remus le habían enseñado a la chica el hechizo que James se había inventado estando tan solo en segundo curso y que había utilizado en el San Valentín de aquel año para que de todas las copas del Gran Comedor salieran disparados un sin fin de corazoncitos de vaporosa nube rosa. La verdad es que si ese chico hubiese utilizado todo aquel talento desmedido que guardaba dentro de sí para algo más que no fuera intentar desesperadamente conquistar a Lily, a estas alturas, ya habría llegado a Ministro de Magia, por lo menos.

Despacio, intentando que los alumnos que se sentaban en los últimos bancos de sus respectivas mesas no la vieran agachada frente a la entrada, Lily sacó su varita de nuevo y se susurró para sí misma un par de veces aquellas palabras que le habían enseñado apenas unas horas antes. Con toda la confianza que pudo, sabiendo que de nada serviría demorar el momento ni un segundo más, la chica agitó su varita y esperó con los ojos entrecerrados a que hubiese salido bien. Lily Evans era muy diestra en lo que a magia se refería, eso era algo que sabía todo el mundo, algunos con envidia y otros con admiración, pero la verdad era que realizar un hechizo totalmente nuevo y esperar resultados óptimos a la primera era quizá esperar demasiado. Sin embargo, aunque no hubiesen sido todas las copas de Gran Comedor, de mucha parte de ellas salieron disparados aquellos pequeños corazoncitos que parecían un invento que Madam Pundipié pondría en su casa del té para atraer a las numerosas parejitas adolescentes que salían del colegió a celebrar el primer amor.

La sala estalló en un murmullo general, un pequeño suspiro de gozo, que posiblemente había salido de la sección femenina de los cursos inferiores. Pero Lily no se quedó a ver que más pasaba. Habría sido demasiado sospechoso que ella entrara al Gran Comedor en ese preciso momento así que decidió abstenerse de comer. De todas formas, su estómago seguía poblado por aquellos seres hormigueantes y estaba segura de que tampoco ahora habría podido ingerir nada en absoluto, así que se dirigió hacía la biblioteca para huir de la escena del crimen.

Las escasas dos horas del descanso para el almuerzo a Lily le parecieron extenuantemente eternas. Sus dedos trasladaban el corretear de la plaga de hormigas que llevaba dentro, martilleando incesantes contra la madera de la mesa en la que se había sentado fingiendo leer un libro cualquiera que había encontrado por ahí. Mentalmente la chica se entretuvo como pudo en repasar el plan que habían urdido los Merodeadores la noche anterior, incapaz de no traer a su memoria trazos de los recuerdos de sus años pasados en el colegio. Una especie de nostalgia acechándola sin permiso.

 _Uno, los pétalos de su habitación._

Los gritos de asombro de Mary y Marlene habían sido lo que la había despertado aquel catorce de febrero de 1974. Cuando abrió los ojos, la chica sintió un reflejo carmesí inundándolo todo y al incorporarse sobre la cama, vio lo que había causado semejante alboroto en su habitación. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de flores que armonizaban una sinfonía de colores de primavera y lo atiborraban todo de un intenso olor dulzón.

\- ¿Crees que será un regalo de San Valentín? - le preguntaba Mary a Marlene, caminando entre los pétalos en busca de algo.

Su amiga también se había levantado de la cama y la estaba acompañando en su búsqueda - Tiene que serlo... Tú busca una nota o algo - le contestó Marlene.

Con un gruñido, Emmeline también salió de su estupor somnoliento - ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- ¡Alguien ha llenado todo de flores! - contestó Mary, describiendo lo obvio - Ay... ¡Es precioso!

\- Eso ya lo veo Mary, pero ¿quién? - repuso Emmeline.

\- No sabemos - contestó Marlene - Estamos buscando algo que nos lo diga...

-¿ A alguien más le preocupa cómo se han podido colar en nuestro cuarto? - intervino Lily, la única que había mirado con cierta sospecha a la habitación y en vez de buscar una nota por el suelo buscaba la manera en la que quien fuese que había hecho aquello, había podido hacer llegar las flores por la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

\- ¡Y qué más da! - le contrarió Marlene - Qué poco romántica eres Lily...

\- A debido de ser por la ventana... - siguió diciendo la chica haciendo caso omiso a las crítica de su compañera. - Esta está abierta y yo juraría que anoche la dejé bien cerrada. - La ventana que la chica tenía justo al lado de su cama tenía una ligera abertura por la que pasaba una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío. Sí, estaba segura que la dejó cerrada, nadie en su sano juicio dormiría con la ventana abierta en medio del aquel febrero gélido. De repente, sobre su mesilla de noche, Lily encontró un montoncito de pétalos más y un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

 _Feliz San Vanlentín, Evans_

 _Firmado, J.P._

\- No... - susurró Lily con aquel papel en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Emilie acercándose a la chica.

\- ¿As encontrado algo? - inquirieron también Marlene y Mary.

\- A sido Potter... - contestó Lily contrariada.

James Potter había estado molestándola casi desde la primera vez que se encontraron en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts aquel primer uno de septiembre. Normalmente, el chico solo se dedicaba a hacer tonterías por el pasillo delante de ella o a meterse con Severus cuando ambos iban hacía sus clases, y aunque a veces, las cosas había ido un poco más allá, Lily nunca se habría esperado algo como eso. Daba igual lo romántico o bonito o lo que sea que sus empalagosas amigas vieran aquel gesto, a Lily le pareció una enorme tomadura de pelo. ¿Quién le había dado permiso al niñato de Potter para colarse de esa forma en su habitación y llenarlo todo de aquel desastre? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿El rey del colegio?

La pelea a gritos que aconteció aquella mañana en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando James y Lily se vieron por primera vez aquel día, permaneció entre los cotilleos, tanto de alumnos como de cuadros y fantasmas, al menos durante casi dos semanas. Sin embargo, aquella solo sería la primera de muchas otras que vendrían repetitivas en los años que sucedieron.

 _Dos, el mensaje en la Sala Común,_ siguió enumerando Lily.

Era la mañana del primer fin de semana en Hogsmade de su cuarto curso y Lily estaba entusiasmada. Había descubierto el pequeño pueblecito mágico el curso anterior, cuando los alumnos de tercero habían tenido el primer permiso para visitarlo, pero a Lily aún no le había dado tiempo a cansarse de él. Había tanto que aprender del aquel nuevo mundo al que pertenecía, que cada excursión a Hogsmade era la oportunidad de un sin fin de nuevos descubrimientos. Aquel día, las chicas habían planeado hacer unas compras. Una túnica nueva para Marlene, quien había dado definitivamente y extremadamente rápido el estirón y ahora además de unas elegantes formas de mujer, también lucía unos cinco centímetros más que asomaban por los bajos de su antiguo uniforme; plumas y tinta de repuesto para Lily de esa tienda tan bonita del final de la calle principal; y unos dulces de Honeydukes que Emmeline había prometido mandar a su hermano pequeño. Después, irían todas a almorzar a las Tres Escobas, ya que Lily no podía evitar seguir fascinada con la cerveza de mantequilla y el aura tan interesante que para ella ostentaba ese lugar, que reunía magos y brujas de todas partes.

Después de vestirse y abrigarse bien contra el aire otoñal que surcaba los alrededores del castillo, las cuatro amigas bajaron de su dormitorio, sin embargo, no llegaron mucho más lejos porque en la Sala Común se había montado un buen revuelo que había atascado el flujo de estudiantes. Todo parecía desordenado, los sillones y mesas que antes poblaban la sala, ahora acumulados frente a las paredes redondas ante el protestar de los cuadros y los retrataos de antiguos alumnos ilustres de la casa. Bajo el hueco que daba paso al resto del castillo, unas letras sobre el suelo que rezaban: _"Evans, ¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo?"._ Y por supuesto, al lado, estaba James Potter ostentando un ramo de flores y una flamante sonrisa.

Lily no pudo evitar sentir como la incandescencia de su piel ruborizada le subía por el cuello hasta las orejas cuando leyó aquello y se dio cuenta de que toda la sala la miraba y cuchicheaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Evans, tu caballero de flamante armadura te espera! - gritó la voz sonora de Sirius Black desde una esquina de la muchedumbre.

Toda la Sala Común estalló en una carcajada pero a Lily nada de aquello le parecía gracioso, como tampoco le parecía que el maldito de Potter fuera ningún caballero de flamante armadura, y menos, el suyo.

\- ¡Vamos! - bramó otra voz que Lily no conocía

\- ¡No le hagas esperar!

El golpe de la mano abierta de Lily Evans sobre la mejilla expuesta de James Potter sonó aún más alto que las risas de sus compañeros de casa o la voz de Sirius, y eso ya era decir mucho. Y el sonrojo perplejo del chico rivalizó en color e resplandor con el de Lily, solo que el de la chica era más de ira que de otra cosa. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas, entendieron bien porque Lily se había enfadado tanto. Claro que nadie se acordaba ya de todas las demás cosas que la chica ya había tenido que aguantar. De todas formas, le daba realmente igual lo que pensaran los demás. No podía evitarlo, le hervía la sangre a borbotones, como si de un caldero se tratase, con todo lo referente a James Potter. Con sus estúpidos intentos de llamar su atención, con su constante verborrea, con sus bromitas molestas y sus espectáculos estrambóticos, con todo. Todo en él la desquiciaba en grado sumo.

\- Me alegro de que le hayas pegado - le dijo Severus unos minutos más tarde, cuando después de esquivar a un dolorido Potter que se acariciaba perplejo la mejilla enrojecida, la chica había ido a buscar a su amigo, el único que podía comprender su enraizada animadversión hacía el chico.

\- Pues yo no- contestó Lily tajante. - Preferiría no haber tenido que pegarle, preferiría que me dejara en paz...

\- Se lo merece. - siguió diciendo Severus. Se habían sentado bajo la arcada de uno de los patios traseros del colegio, apartados de todo lo demás en un rincón. La chica había perdido todas las ganas de ir a Hogsmade aquella mañana, donde seguramente estarían todos sus compañeros buscando, ávidos de cotilleos frescos, si al final Lily Evans había accedido a ir a una cita con Potter, por muy improbable que pareciera después de semejante bofetada. - Es un engreído y un arrogante- continuó el chico con la cantinela de siempre, su pelo lacio cayéndole por los ojos y meciéndose a ratos ante la brisa otoñal, - Se cree que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana...

\- Eso ya lo sé - volvió a bufar Lily. - Solo me gustaría que parase de hacer tantas tonterías, sería más agradable si no estuviera todo el día...

\- Potter no sabe ser agradable - le interrumpió Severus con un gruñido de asco.

Tras eso, Lily decidió cambiar de tema. No quería pelearse con su mejor amigo por culpa del condenado de James Potter. Tampoco quería seguir hablando de él. Solo deseaba poder olvidarse del tema, aunque eso sería algo más que imposible.

 _Tres, los gnomos cantores._

Aquello había ocurrido un año antes que el despliegue en la Sala Común, cuando los chicos aún estaban en tercer curso. Por alguna razón inexplicable, a los profesores, o como pensaba todo el mundo, al excéntrico del director Dumbledore, les había dado un arranque de espíritu romántico y habían conjurado unos querubines dorados que volaban por la escuela y podía llevar mensajes poéticos de los alumnos a sus enamorados. A Lily le entró un ataque de risa desmesurada solo por imaginarse al anciano profesor, con su larga barba y sus imponentes ojos azules que siempre llevaba tras unas gafas de media luna, planeando aquello con el resto del cuerpo docente. Para la chica habría sido solo una anécdota graciosa hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de querubines que no parecían ni tan dorados ni tan querubines como los demás. Más bien, parecían unas criaturas grotescas, que aunque del mismo tamaño, no flotaban por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes del castillo sino que correteaban por el suelo y entre las piernas de la gente con una especie de alitas falsas que parecían pegadas de mala manera a sus pequeñas y encorvadas espaldas. Y todo fue a peor cuando aquellas criaturas parecieron coger una extraña fijación por ella y empezar a seguirla a todas partes canturreando una asquerosa cancioncilla de lo más cutre que Lily había hecho lo posible por poder olvidar.

Por el trascurso de todo aquel día festivo, aquellos gnomos disfrazados la habían seguido y acosado allá a donde iba, hasta el punto en el que la chica había tenido que esconderse en su dormitorio porque alguien, y aunque en su momento no supieran quien, ahora la chica sospechaba que habrían sido los merodeadores, había dejado entrar a los gnomos a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda y estos habían colonizado el sillón favorito de la muchacha impidiéndola sentarse a estudiar como ella habría querido.

No había sabido hasta años más tarde que aquello había sido otra estratagema del dichoso Potter y sus secuaces, ya que en aquellos años tempranos, James aún era lo suficientemente tímido, si es que James Potter podía ser en algo tímido, como para pedirle salir abiertamente. Lo cual, para Lily, era casi peor aún ya que, aunque no tenía que soportar aquella sonrisa ladeada y socarrona del chico, si que tenía que aguantar aquellas bromas pesadas.

 _Cuatro, el acto vandálico en la clase de pociones._

Lily ni siquiera podía recordar todas y cada una de las veces que aquello había pasado. Después de darse cuenta de que el profesor Slughorn no parecía tomarse sus actos de vandalismo igual que los demás maestros del castillo, los Merodeadores habían aprovechado el buen humor de aquella clase para causar todos los problemas que pudieran. Daba igual si era encantar los utensilios de sus compañeros para que danzaran solos por el aula, mezclar los ingredientes de los cajones para que las pociones acabaran explotando o derramándose sobre los demás, o pedirle salir a Lily Evans de todas las maneras extravagantes que se les ocurriera. A la chica aún le sorprendía que aquella fuera su clase favorita teniendo en cuenta que nunca sabía si debía tener miedo o no de bajar a las mazmorras.

Lily volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca. Las pequeñas manecillas marcaban que aún quedaba una hora para que acabase el almuerzo. Con un bufido resignado, la chica volvió a concentrarse en la mancha borrosa que eran para ella las palabras del libro que fingía leer y siguió enumerando mentalmente y navegando por esa balsa que flota sobre el mar de la memoria.

 _Cinco, el muérdago por todo el castillo._

Aquella había sido la peor de todas. Posiblemente porque ya eran tan comunes sus peleas a gritos con James que poco hacía falta para que se prendiera la mecha; o posiblemente también porque su quinto curso estaba siendo un año absolutamente horrible.

Lily había vuelto a Hogwarts aquel septiembre con un regusto desagradable en la garganta. Un regusto que se parecía demasiado a la amargura con la que su hermana se había resuelto en mirarla durante todas las vacaciones de verano. Petunia había empezado a salir con chico llamado Vernun. Bueno, un chico era decir mucho ya que Vernun era uno de esos muchachos que parecen haber nacido adultos, gordos y serios desde el primer día de su vida. Y esa seriedad, esa adultez de Vernun parecían haber convencido todavía más a su hermana de que lo que más quería en la vida era la absoluta normalidad; y, por supuesto, Lily y su... aberración, como lo llamaba Petunia, no encajaban en esa ansiada normalidad. Durante los dos meses de verano que la chica había pasado en casa, su hermana la había ignorado y despreciado a partes iguales y aquel uno de septiembre era la primera vez en toda su vida que Petunia ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir despedirla en la estación de King Cross con sus padres.

Además, un rumor oscuro que surcaba la comunidad mágica se estaba haciendo más y más grande cada día. Tan grande que incluso traspasaba los enormes muros del castillo de Hogwarts y alcanzaba a sus habitantes entre las sombras. Dos años más tarde, los periódicos y noticiarios mágicos marcarían aquel año como el comienzo de la primera gran guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Dos años más tarde sabrían que mientras los alumnos de quinto luchaban contra sus propios demonios, los más conocidos T.I.M.O.S, fuera de esa ingenua seguridad que los terrenos del colegio guardaban tras sus límites, unos demonios de verdad, de carne y hueso, que no te acechan en las pesadillas sino en la vida real, estaban empezando a unirse y a organizarse para destruir ese mundo en el que todos creían vivir. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, escondidos en su burbuja de exámenes terribles y quehaceres diarios, parecía mentira que los exiguos susurros de guerra y miedo pudieran realmente alcanzar las vidas de unos adolecentes, demasiado adolescentes como para preocuparse de nada más. Aunque sí que lo hacían, al menos para Lily, aquellas primeras noticias de desapariciones y extraños ataques que empezaban a llenar las páginas del Profeta si afectaban a su día a día. Aquel siseo tenebroso, aquella sombra impaciente, si la hacía temblar de vez en cuando.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más estaba haciendo que aquel año estuviese ya siendo extenuantemente doloroso era el hecho de que cuanto más oscuro se volvía el mundo de fuera, más oscuro parecía volverse, a su vez, su mejor amigo. Hacía años que Severus se había ido juntando con las personas equivocadas, o eso pensaba Lily. No sabía porque, pero había algo en las miradas de Mulciber o Avery, en la mueca torcida de Yaxley o en la soberbia de Lucius Malfoy que a Lily le helaba la sangre. Y había intentado explicárselo a Severus, de verdad había querido que este comprendiera porque algo le tiritaba en el cuerpo cada vez que ellos pasaban por su lado. Un temblor que iba mucho más allá que los meros insultos arcaicos que a veces se atrevían a soltar contra ella, cuando Severus no estaba delante o cuando ella ya había doblado la esquina. Pero no había sabido cómo, o Severus no había querido realmente entenderla, ya que por más que ella le pidiera que se alejara de esa gente, él no hacía más que poner escusas e intentar defenderlos. Quizás no habría sido así si Severus Snape hubiera entendido en ese momento que cuanto más cerca se encontraba de sus compañeros de Slytherin, más lejos se iba apartando de su amiga. Seguramente, nunca se habría querido mezclar con aquella gente si Severus Snape hubiera sabido de antemano que 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días más tarde, esa gente, y su amo, causarían la muerte de Lily Evans, de su verdadera amiga, de su verdadero amor. Pero todo eso pasaría 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días más tarde y por el momento, Severus Snape no tenía ni la menor idea de aquel fatídico destino como tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de que necesitaría 20 años más de vida, de mentiras y un coraje que él no sabía que tenía en el cuerpo, para poder, a la hora de su muerte, sentir un atisbo de redención en su alma atormentada.

Poco a poco, la relación de Lily con aquel niño escurridizo que le había descubierto la verdad de su mundo, se iba enfriando, si es que no era ya puro hielo. Hielo que se iba resquebrajando de vez en cuando, con alguna mala mirada o alguna pelea. Y todos aquellos sentimientos eran los que la pobre Lily estaba soportando en su quinto curso. La presión de los T.I.M.O.S que se acercaban sin remedio por el escurridizo mapa del calendario; la mirada agria de su hermana apareciendo de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que el alma hace el cambio de guardia y las tristezas te pillan desprevenido; Severus, su mejor amigo, su mayor confidente, corriendo en dirección contraria sin apenas mirar atrás; el miedo de la tormenta que llega y golpea los tejados de tu mundo con su voraz viento; y en medio de todo eso, Potter, el maldito de Potter haciendo como siempre de las suyas.

La Navidad había empezado oficialmente en el castillo, el ambiente festivo se respiraba en los primeros dulces que aparecían en las cuatros mesas del Gran Comedor y en el entusiasmo general que surcaba los pasillos como una oleada templada de risas y expectación. Y aunque Lily había decidido quedarse a pasar las Navidades en el castillo por primera vez, porque no estaba preparada a volver a enfrentarse con Petunia, Vernun y todo su asco y repugnancia contenida, la chica no pudo evitar contagiarse ligeramente con el calor navideño. La verdad es que los doce árboles enormes que Hagrid había vuelto a colocar, como todos los años, en el Gran Comedor y que los profesores habían adornado con preciosas guirnaldas que titilaban bajo la luz de las antorchas, eran suficiente aliciente como para dejarse arrastrar al frenesí festivo. Pero algo estaba a punto de echarlo todo a perder, inevitablemente, ya que su estado de ánimo pendía de un hilo y su carácter, antes apacible y sosegado, era ahora un mar que se desordenaba y rugía en olas gigantescas con el menor de los vientos.

Un día antes de que dieran por fin las vacaciones y la mayoría de estudiantes se marchara a pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias, el castillo amaneció más adornado que nunca. Aunque no habían sido ni los profesores ni Hagrid los causantes de la nueva decoración Navideña. Por todo el colegio habían como brotado de las paredes y techos un sin fin de ramilletes de muérdago que colgaban por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Unos ramilletes que serían de lo más inofensivos si no llevaran pendiendo de ellos unas finas letras que rezaban: Lily Evans.

Había sido Mary la primera en darse cuenta de aquello, ya que Lily, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, como llevaba estando todo aquel curso, había hecho caso omiso a aquellos ramilletes y no había reparado en que, técnicamente, se podía decir que le pertenecían. Durante los escasos cinco minutos que le costaba normalmente a la muchacha atravesar el colegio para llegar al desayuno desde su Sala Común, muchos de los estudiantes, que ya la conocían, la habían señalado o silbado al pasar por su lado, e incluso, algunos atrevidos habían hecho la broma de acercarse a la chica, cuando esta pasaba sin darse cuenta bajo alguno de esos muérdagos, y dejarla un beso en la mejilla. Y por supuesto, su descontento creció a un ritmo vertiginoso en aquellos escasos cinco minutos. Cómo si no tuviera ya suficiente con ser solo Lily Evans, ahora tenía que ser una Lily Evans que era constantemente besada sin su consentimiento.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Cuando la chica consiguió llegar al hall principal y estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor, segura, o al menos esperanzada de que allí no hubiese ni rastro del dichoso muérdago y ella podría desayunar tranquila, Potter la interceptó justo debajo del quicio de la enorme puerta, donde por supuesto, el mayor de los ramilletes se dejaba mecer por aquella brisa exigua que siempre parecía recorrer los pasillos del castillo.

\- Evans, parece que ese muérdago lleva tu nombre - le dijo James acercándose a ella con una mueca ladeada que anunciaba peligro.

\- Ni se te ocurra... - murmuró la chica oliéndose lo que iba a pasar a continuación - Ni se te ocurra, Potter, o te juro que...

Pero Lily no tuvo más tiempo para poder explicar que partes del cuerpo del chico iban a salir profundamente dañadas si se atrevía a hacer lo que seguramente estaba pensando hacer porque, en apenas un ínfimo instante, James estaba cogiéndola por la cintura con los labios preparados y los ojos bien cerrados en un beso que había estado planeando durante días. Sin embargo, obviamente, James no se llevó ningún beso, sino una buena bofetada a palma abierta. Una de tantas otras. Enseguida su mejilla se tornó roja, casi tanto como el propio pelo de Lily, como si ya guardase en la piel el recuerdo de todas las demás bofetadas que aquella mejilla ya había sentido.

\- ¡Eh! - gritó el chico, abriendo los ojos de sopetón, su mano automáticamente frotándose la cara como si tuviera un resorte - ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Evans?!

\- ¡¿Qué porque he hecho eso?! - gritó la chica. Le daba igual estar en medio del Hall principal del colegio, le daba igual que todos pudieran oírles, incluso que los gritos llegaran hasta la mesa al fondo del Gran Comedor de los profesores - ¡¿De verdad te sorprende?!

\- Hay un muérdago, Evans - contestó el chico. La cara le seguía doliendo por el impacto de la mano de Lily, que en cuanto a bofetadas se refería, tenía una fuerza y un don que nadie se esperaría de una cara tan angelical como la suya, aunque eso no fuera a decírselo nunca - Es tradición, Evans, no se puede desobedecer la tradición...

Lily soltó un suspiro exacerbado - Has sido tú ¿no? - le preguntó - Has sido tú ¿verdad, Potter? - No le dio tiempo al chico a negar lo obvio - ¡Siempre eres tú! ¡Allá a dónde vaya, siempre estás tú para reírte de mí y estropearme el día!

\- Oye, era una broma... - murmuró James, la verdad era que debía admitir que Lily Evans cabreada llegaba incluso a darle un poco de miedo.

\- ¡Siempre tú! ¡Siempre el dichoso Potter! - seguía bramando Lily como una loca. Un cúmulo de gente les había empezado a rodear curiosos, entre los cuales, por supuesto, los otros tres Merodeadores observaban la escena. Algo decía en la mirada de los chicos que habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para prever que algo así iba a ocurrir de nuevo y por eso sorprendía bastante saber que habían sido ellos los que habían ayudado a James a montar todo aquel tinglado, pero claro, nadie le decía que no a James Potter, nadie menos Lily Evans. - ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he tenido que soportar por tu culpa?! ¡¿Eh?! - seguía la chica ignorando por completo al público que observaba el espectáculo. Cuando discutía con James, nada ni nadie parecía estar realmente a su alrededor. - ¡Todos! ¡¿me oyes?! ¡Todo el maldito mundo ha tenido que besarme esta mañana! ¡Todo el maldito mundo ha decidido que sería gracioso besar a Lily porque lo decía el puñetero muérdago...!

-¿Quién te ha besado? - interrumpió James. De repente, no parecía importarle que Lily no se estuviese tomando bien su pequeña broma, de repente solo le importaba que su plan hubiese incitado a los demás chicos del colegio a poner sus enormes y sucias zarpas en su Lily Evans.

\- ¡AAGGG! - chilló Lily.

\- No, enserio, ¿quién te ha besado? - siguió inquiriendo James, mirando a su alrededor como si el, o los culpables, fueran a salir del círculo que les rodeaba con las manos en alto - Ese no era el plan... No tenía que besarte nadie menos yo...

-¡NO TENÍA QUE BESARME NADIE Y MENOS TÚ, POTTER! - bramó Lily - ¡¿ES QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?! - James se quedó petrificado mirando a la chica - ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, JAMES POTTER! - Y por la manera de mirarle, con fuego en aquellos ojos verdes que parecían de verdad querer matar, por un segundo, James parecía estar creyéndose por primera vez aquellas palabras. - ¡NO PIENSO SALIR CONTIGO, NI HOY, NI NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS! ¡ASÍ QUE ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ, ANTES ME LANZO AL LAGO HELADO QUE SALIR CONTIGO!

Con esto, Lily, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente por el esfuerzo y por la ira, giró sobre sus talones con un golpe de melena y se dispuso a marcharse por la escalinata de mármol, no sin antes tener que atravesar casi a empujones la barrera de gente que se había colocado a su alrededor expectante sin que ella se diera cuenta. James seguía clavado sobre el suelo, como si sus pies hubiesen echado raíces justo en aquellas dos baldosas y pensasen quedarse a vivir allí mismo. Quizás y solo quizás, esta vez se estaba tomando enserio los gritos de Lily Evans, quizás y solo quizás, aquel firme _"te odio James Potter"_ había sido lo suficientemente alto y lo suficientemente claro como para que se desinflaran de sopetón las incansables ganas de aquel chico.

\- ¡Ya cambiarás de opinión, Evans! - le gritó a la espalda de la muchacha, la sombra de una sonrisa volviendo a asomar. Nada, absolutamente nada podía pinchar las hinchadas esperanzas de James Potter.

De nuevo, el reloj le decía a la muchacha que aún quedaban veintisiete minutos más hasta que tocase el timbre y todos volvieran a las clases. Sola, sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca fingiendo leer, Lily sintió un regusto amargo, como si la bilis le hubiera subido ligeramente por el esófago en una arcada, con aquel último recuerdo. ¿De verdad le había gritado aquellas cosas a James? ¿De verdad había llegado a ser tan cruel con aquel chico? En el momento, James solo le había parecido un engreído y un pretencioso que hacía todas aquellas cosas para reírse de ella, pero si ahora lo pensaba fríamente, el pobre había aguantado todas las maneras crueles con las que la chica le había rechazado sin apenas borrar un segundo su sonrisa, sin flaquear ni un instante, ni siquiera un ligero temblor en las piernas. Unos años más tarde, en medio del fulgor de la batalla, Lily se daría cuenta que, verdad, no había absolutamente nada que hiciera flaquear a James o a su sonrisa, porque igual que había soportado sus gritos y sus fierezas, también sabría soportar el miedo y el dolor que traería consigo aquella guerra. James era una roca, una firme roca de la montaña que sigue ahí, siempre ahí, frente a viento y marea. Quizás, en alguna de esas escasas ocasiones en las que todo se iba a tornar, de verdad, casi demasiado como para poder soportarse, él se permitiría el lujo de llorar, un llanto silencioso, callado, como un riachuelo que viene desde arriba, entre la maleza de la ladera y se cuela entre sus grietas dejando un poso de sal, pero después, agotada el agua de la lluvia, la roca seguiría ahí impasible, siempre ahí, sujetando esa montaña y a todos los que habitan en ella. Pero eso era algo que a Lily le había costado mucho tiempo ver, por más que ahora desease haberse dado cuenta antes.

Reprimiendo unas lágrimas amargas que amenazaban por salir entre sus sentimientos a flor de piel, Lily siguió enumerando los pasos del plan en su cabeza. Por alguna razón aquella forma de organizar sus ideas, aunque fuese a basa de recuerdos, conseguía que la realidad dejase por un segundo de girar en torbellinos a su alrededor.

 _Seis, los corazoncitos en el Gran Comedor._

Aquello había ocurrido incluso antes de que aparecieran todos esos pétalos en su habitación, solo que en su momento, nadie supo nunca que aquello había sido obra de los Merodeadores y que había tenido una destinataria. Una mañana de segundo curso, el Gran Comedor había explotado en una oleada de empalagoso azucarismo con unos corazoncitos rosas, demasiado rosas y demasiado esponjosos saliendo por doquier entre los alumnos. La idea había sido que después de aquello, James reclamase la autoría de aquel vandalismo romanticón y le declarase su amor eterno a Lily Evans. Pero eso no ocurrió, no en esa ocasión al menos, porque aunque a todo el mundo le pareciera mentira, James necesitaría recaudar valor, muchísimo valor, para poder, unos meses más tarde, en San Valentín, declararse abiertamente a la chica que le había robado el sueño. En el momento de actuar, cuando todo el mundo admiraba aquella obra de magia, James se había encogido en su asiento totalmente acobardado y ni siquiera los susurro de ánimo de Remus y Peter o los codazos socarrones de Sirius le habían conseguido animar lo suficiente como para decirle nada a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, en auqellos tiempos, James Potter era solo un chico que, aunque más valiente que la mayoría para la aventura y el peligro, aún tenía miedo de una chica.

Lily respiró hondo. Seis de los ocho pasos de aquel plan suicida ya habían salido correctamente. Eso significaba que solo quedaban dos. Dos que ocurrirían después de la última clase y al final de la cena respectivamente. Solo dos. Dos era un número muy escaso comparado con seis. Dos era prácticamente nada comparado con todo lo demás. Claro que después del último tendría que salir públicamente y hacer lo mismo que James no había sido capaz de hacer en aquella primera intentona, admitir el delito y declarar su amor. Lily volvió a respirar hondo, muy hondo, era eso o empezar a hiperventilar en una ataque de nervios. Definitivamente, ella aún era una chica que tenía miedo de un chico.

 _Siete, los aviones de papel encantados._ Siguió enumerando en su cabeza.

Lily ya no podía recordar muy bien exactamente cuando había acontecido aquello. Habría sido a mediados de cuarto curso o a finales de tercero, quizás. Había soportado tantas bromas de James y los Merodeadores que ahora era incapaz de situarlas todas en su lugar correcto en el tiempo. Lo que sí que podía recordar con extremada claridad era la impotencia y la desesperación que le causó verse enterrada bajo una montaña de aviones de papel encantados mágicamente que la habían atacado en la biblioteca.

Al parecer, James y sus compañeros de travesuras se habían escondido en algún rincón entre las enormes estanterías que poblaban la extensa sala, muy parecida a una especie de catedral, que utilizaban como biblioteca del castillo y se habían dedicado una tarde entera a hechizar una serie de pequeños aviones hechos de pergamino para que llegaran sin tregua hasta Lily. La chica no se había dado ni cuenta del primer aterrizaje, tan absorta como estaba en su libro de estudio y su redacción a medio hacer.

\- Lily, Lily... - la había llamado en un susurro Emmeline, sentada a su lado - Creo que esto es para ti - añadió dejando sobre su pergamino aquel avión de papel.

 _Lily Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_ Leyó la chica cuando lo cogió en su mano.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir, Emmeline? - rió

Emmeline le imitó con una ligera carcajada - No, no, yo no - explicó, - ha llegado volando, no sé quien...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso instante otros dos aviones se abrían paso surcando el aire y llegaban hasta ellas, el primero cayendo sobre los libros abiertos que tenían esparcidos sobre la mesa y el segundo impactando contra la nuca de Lily. Estupefactas, tardaron unos minutos en saber reaccionar y para cuando lo hicieron, muchos más de aquellos aviones habían llegado hasta ellas y prácticamente toda la mesa estaba ya cubierta por aquellas notitas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - les preguntó Marlene que llegaba a la biblioteca cargando con su bolsa en un hombro con esa gracia y esa elegancia que solo Marlene McKinnon sabía tener.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea... - murmuraba Lily viendo como llegaban más y más aviones.

\- No sabemos,... están llegando sin parar - contestó Emmeline a Marlene. - No tenemos ni idea de de dónde vienen...

\- "Lily Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" - leyó Marlene cogiendo uno del grupo de siete u ocho aviones que llegaban ahora por el aire siguiendo a los demás. - Vaya Lils, alguien está muy colado por ti.

Sin tregua, un grupo aún más numeroso llegó también hasta las chicas - ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No paran! - dijo Lily hablando un poco más alto de lo que era correspondiente en una biblioteca.

\- ¡Chssst! - les gritó alguien desde otra estantería

\- Lo siento... - murmuraron las chicas abochornada, pero la verdad es que de nada servía ya hablar o no hablar en susurros dado que aquellos dichosos aviones de papel estaban formando más que un desastre.

\- Tenemos que intentar recogerlos antes de que lo vea la señora Pince - murmuró Emmeline.

\- Sí, ese viejo buitre nos matará como vea todo esto... - afirmó Marlene aunque no parecía excesivamente preocupada.

De nuevo, otra nube de aviones llegó hasta las chicas desbordándose por el suelo ya que la mesa no parecía ya suficientemente grande para todos.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! - gritaba Lily sin parar, a quién aquella situación también parecía estar desbordándola.

\- ¡Chhhsssssstttt! - volvieron a hacerlas callar.

\- Vale, cambio de plan - improvisó Emmeline. - Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vea alguien...

\- Pero no podemos dejar esto así - la interrumpió Lily.

Marlene sin embargo, apoyó el plan de su amiga y empezó a ayudarla a recoger todos los libros y apuntes que se habían quedado enterrados bajo las incesantes notitas voladoras - No te pongas en plan perfecta prefecta, Evans, y larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos castiguen.

Sin embargo, aunque habría sido una buena salida de emergencia, una serie de cosas comenzaron a ocurrir todas a la vez para desencadenar el desastroso final. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, posiblemente demasiado curiosos como para no echar un ojo a su obra maestra, aparecieron por un lado de la estantería, el primero blandiendo una de sus enormes sonrisas, seguro de que aquel bonito acto romántico habría ablandado de una vez y para siempre a su estimada Lily Evans; al mismo tiempo, la señora Pince, con su cuello largo y esbelto de ave rapaz, se asomaba por el lado contrario del pasillo atraída por el revuelo que había interrumpido el sagrado silencio de su santuario; y mientras Marlene y Emmeline intentaban esconder sin mucho éxito el desastre a la bibliotecaria y Lily veía a los Merodeadores acercarse, con la ira subiéndole ardiendo por las mejillas, un último avión era empujado por sus compañeros y caía de la mesa justo en aquel lugar de una de las baldosas del suelo dónde la muchacha iba a poner su próximo paso, haciéndola resbalar sobre el pergamino desgastado.

El resto de la historia, Lily solo pudo saberla de la boca de sus amigas, porque cuando su pie dio un traspiés sobre aquel avión, su cabeza impactó sin querer contra el borde ajado de la mesa de la biblioteca y la chica perdió por completo el conocimiento como si una bludger loca la hubiese golpeado de lleno en la cara. Horas después, cuando aturdida, Lily despertara sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, vería sobre la mesilla un ramo de flores y una nota de disculpa de James que, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestaría en leer.

 _Ocho, el acto final, la clausura del espectáculo, el punto grande, espectacular que finaliza la frase. El despliegue pirotécnico en el Gran Comedor._

Lily no quería pensar en aquello. No podía, simplemente no podía acercarse aunque fuera solo en su mente a ese momento decisivo en el que ya no habría marcha a atrás, en el que todo lo imposible estaría ya hecho y nada podría salvarla de la posibilidad de un rechazo. No, no podía, era totalmente incapaz. Según Sirius, habían dejado lo mejor para el final, el postre, la tarta de chocolate gigante que se hace hueco en tu estómago aunque ya estés saturado de todos los demás platos, la guinda del pastel, el colofón. Y Lily había estado de acuerdo, ya que aquella vez, viendo como el techo encantado del salón resplandecía en un sin fin de colores brillantes y fuegos artificiales, había sido la primera vez que quizás, y solo quizás, una pequeña sonrisa se había asomado a su rostro rebelde por la estrambótica ocurrencia de James Potter.

También había sido una de sus últimas peleas con Severus, lo cual había enturbiado bastante el asunto.

\- Te ha gustado la mamarrachada que ha hecho Potter hoy... - le dijo su amigo unas horas más tarde cuando se habían encontrado para estudiar pociones al calor del incipiente sol de primavera en un rincón apartado de los terrenos del colegio. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué...? - le preguntó la chica que, concentrada en su libro y en las instrucciones para la poción Calmante que estaba leyendo, no había escuchado realmente el murmurar de Severus.

\- Lo de los estúpidos fuegos artificiales que ha montado Potter en el Gran Comedor - explicó de nuevo claramente rumiando un enfado. - Te ha gustado, te he visto sonreír.

\- No digas tonterías - se excusó Lily - No he sonreído.

\- Sí, si lo has hecho - insistió el chico, como estaba intentado esconder su irritación, su pronunciación se había subido en un par de tonos más agudos - Te he visto...

\- Severus, no he sonreído...

\- ¡Te gusta Potter! - la interrumpió de repente sin poder guardarse aquello dentro por más tiempo. - ¡Te gusta el maldito de Potter!

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín! - suspiró la chica contrariada - ¡No me gusta Potter! ¿Por qué dices algo así?

\- Sí que te gusta... - volvió a repetir Severus. - Te he visto hablando con él, con él y con sus estúpidos amigos.

\- No he hablado con él... - volvió a excusarse Lily.

\- Siempre haces las rondas de prefectos con ese Lupin - continuó su amigo como si ya no la estuviera escuchando - ¡Te cae bien! ¡Sois amigos! - añadió, su cara de asco acentuando que a él, esa amistad, le parecía el peor de los crímenes.

\- Remus es un buen chico, Severus...

\- ¡ No lo es! - gritó el chico - ¡Es como Potter o Black, es un desgraciado!

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó ahora Lily, cerrando fuertemente su libro de pociones - No voy a permitir que insultes a Remus, él es...

\- ¡Es un hombre lobo! - bramó casi escupié Remus le confesase de una vez a Lily su licantropía, la chica también descubriría no solo que Severus había tenido siempre razón en aquello, sino que aquella última vez que le sacó el tema, también había tenido pruebas, aunque hubiese prometido al director del colegio que no se lo rebelaría a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Al parecer, Sirius se había dejado llevar, por primera vez, por una de esas oscuras ideas que a veces se formaban en su cabeza y que iban mucho más allá de los límites que alguien debía trasgredir, una de esas ideas que sus amigos debían encargarse de borrarle de la cabeza ya que le hacían más Black de lo que él mismo quería ser; y había insinuado a Snape la manera óptima de pasar bajo el Sauce Boxeador que habían plantado en los terrenos del castillo para poder así ver a dónde iba Remus Lupin cada luna llena. Como era de esperar, Severus, incapaz de contener su celosa curiosidad, había hecho exactamente lo que Sirius le había dicho y había seguido los sonidos de Remus por el túnel secreto que iba hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Remus nunca le contó a Lily más detalles de lo que había pasado en aquel túnel, aunque sí le dijo que si no hubiera sido por James, algo horrible le habría pasado a Severus, por mucho que el chico no fuera a admitir jamás que James Potter le había salvado la vida.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! - exclamó Lily, harta ya aquella conversación - ¡Otra vez tus absurdas teorías no, Severus!

\- ¡No son absurdas! - se defendió él - ¡Ves! ¡Antes me habrías apoyado! ¡Antes no habrías defendido a esos estúpidos engreídos, con sus estúpidas bromitas y su estúpido nombre! ¡Los Merodeadores! ¡¿A quién se le podría ocurrir un nombre más ridículo...?!

\- ¡No les estoy defendiendo, Severus! Solo estoy diciendo que...

-¡Te caen bien! ¡Te caen bien Lupin, Black y el imbécil de Pettigrew! - la volvió a interrumpir el chico. - ¡Y te gusta el maldito Potter...!

\- ¡AAGG! - chilló Lily - ¡Se acabó! ¡No pienso tener esta discusión más! ¡Me tienes harta! - le espetó, levantándose sobre la hierba en la que habían estado sentados y recogiendo sus cosas. - ¿Sabes lo que creo? - le preguntó volviéndose de nuevo hacía él - Lo que creo es que estás celoso de ellos.

\- ¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿Celoso yo?! - bramó Severus - ¡Jamás estaría celoso de esos imbéciles Gryffindors que no saben más que pavonearse delante...

\- ¡Yo también soy una Gryffindor, por si no te habías dado cuenta! - le espetó ella.

\- Sí...Pero tú, pero tú... - tartamudeo Severus de repente, mucho menos envalentonado que antes - ¡Pero tú no eres como ellos! - terminó al fin.

\- ¿No? - le preguntó medio sarcástica - ¿Igual que tu tampoco eres como esos amiguitos tuyos de tu casa? ¿Igual que tú no eres como Mulciber o como Yaxley o Avery?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? - contestó él, un deje de miedo tintando su voz. Nunca podría ganar una discusión si Lily metía de por medio a sus compañeros de casa.

\- Viene a que prefiero a los imbéciles, engreídos y arrogantes de los Merodeadores antes que a los malvados de tus amigos - explicó Lily. - Son malvados, Severus, no lo niegues. Y tú te estás volviendo como ellos - sentenció la chica por primera vez diciendo aquello que realmente pensaba desde hacía unos años.

\- Yo no... yo ...no... - volvió a balbucear nervioso el chico.

\- Se lo que le dijiste a Terry Abott el otro día, se lo que le llamaste - Si Severus hubiese tenido el valor de mirar a Lily a los ojos tras aquella declaración, habría visto en la chica mucho más que el tono severo y cortante de su voz, habría visto pena, una inmensa pena bañándole el verde intenso de sus ojos, oscureciéndole con esa sombra que oscurecía a su vez su corazón. - Lo mismo que ellos me llaman a mí.

Pasados unos segundos en los que la tensión y el silencio les envolvió por completo como si estuvieran en una habitación viciada por el humo denso de un cigarrillo, Lily terminó de colocarse la bolsa sobre el hombro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de vuelta al castillo.

\- Lily, vuelve... - le pidió Severus en un susurro asustado. Asustado por la verdad que no podía esconder, asustado por esas ideas arcaicas que a veces, no podía evitar compartir pero que aún no habían tomado posesión de su mente por completo, asustado de perder a la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo. - Vuelve por favor...

Pero Lily no volvió, y aunque sí que hablaron de nuevo, quizás en un par de ocasiones más, hacía tiempo que su amistad, esa amistad fraguada en la curiosidad infantil y alimentada por los posos de unos recuerdos ya pasados, tenía ya marcada la fecha de su muerte, ese día después del último examen de sus T.I.M.O.S cuando lo poco que quedaba entre ellos se rompería por fin para siempre.

El timbre resonó entre los techos abovedados de la biblioteca vacía y sacó repentino a Lily del estupor que deja en la mente el divagar demasiado rato por el mar de la memoria. Rápidamente, la chica abandonó ese libro que había estado fingiendo leer sin mucha preocupación y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase.

\- ¿Qué tal estás pasando este bonito día de lunes, mi querida LilyFlor? - le preguntó Sirius a la chica, adelantándose con un par de zancadas hasta dónde estaba Lily cuando la vio llegar por el pasillo.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas como tiembla el soufflé que había de postre - contestó ella. Sirius ladró a modo de carcajada y la abrazó por los hombros. - Por cierto - continuó ella, - ¿por qué no hemos planeado nada para la hora de después de comer? - El siguiente paso de su estratagema no acontecería hasta que acabasen las clases y Lily acaba de preguntarse porque los Merodeadores no habían preparado nada "espectacular" para la clase de Trasformaciones.

\- Ay... mi queridísima Lily, me gustaría poder decir que es para crear misterio- dijo el chico con una mueca socarrona en el rostro. - James estará esperando algo, y que no ocurra nada de nada, solo aumentará su impaciencia -explicó. - Pero la triste verdad es que hay que tener mucho valor temerario para jugársela durante la clase de Minnie - Lily no sabía en qué momento Sirius había empezado a llamar con aquel apodo cariñoso a la profesora McGonagall, pero estaban todos tan acostumbrados a esas alturas que el mote se había ido contagiando y ahora media escuela se refería a la severa profesora de ese modo. Claro que solo Sirius era capaz de llamarla así a la cara. - Esa mujer es más astuta y rápida que un gato. Si se nos ocurriera hacer algo, aunque fuese una tos, estaríamos todos castigados en menos de lo que tardas en decir ¡Miauuu...! - continuó el chico escenificándolo con su mano a modo de garra felina. Lily no pudo evitar una carcajada. - Hay que saber escoger las batallas, pequeña aprendiz, eso es algo que entenderás con el tiempo.

\- ¿Aprendiz? - preguntó la chica con una ceja peligrosamente levantada hasta la línea de su pelo - Ni hablar de eso, una y no más Black - dijo claramente indignada, - no pienso volver a saltarme las normas de esta forma...

\- Eso es lo que dices ahora - interrumpió Sirius en un susurro en su oreja para esconder su conversación a los otros alumnos de séptimo que entraban con ellos en el aula de Trasformaciones.- El peligro es adictivo, Evans... - y con una última sonrisilla a medio camino entre lo juguetón y lo macabro, Sirius se separó de ella y se sentó junto a James en su acostumbrado sitio, en la última fila de pupitres.

Lily también se marchó a su asiento al principio de la clase. Emmeline, que siempre se sentaba con ella en aquella materia; y Mary y Marlene, que se sentaban detrás de ellas, hicieron un vago intento de entablar una conversación con ella, aunque desistieron enseguida. La chica llevaba evitándolas todo el día y como estaban acostumbradas a que, a veces, Lily campara sola por ahí sin dar más explicaciones, la dejaron estar esperando a que se le pasara aquella racha de necesitada soledad.

\- ¡Silencio todo el mundo! - gritó la profesora McGonagall desde su escritorio cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus sitios - Antes de empezar la clase, quería comunicarles que todas estas cosas... extrañas... que seguro que todos ustedes han notado que estaban pasando a lo largo del día, no van a quedar impunes. Los demás profesores y yo ya estamos a cargo de encontrar a los culpables... - Casi de manera inconsciente Sirius y James levantaron las manos en señal de rendición. - No se hagan los inocentes, caballeros, esto apesta a Potter y Black en la distancia - La clase rugió en una carcajada generalizada. - Y yo no me reiría tanto si fuera ustedes - añadió mirando al pupitre donde se sentaban Peter y Remus, - donde hay un Potter y un Black, encontramos normalmente un Lupin y un Pettigrew - Remus se encogió ligeramente en su asiento y Peter emitió un ligero gemido parecido al de un roedor. Los dos chicos no llevaban tan bien como sus amigos la perspectiva de un castigo. Peter, porque no podía evitar que el valor se le escapase del cuerpo, como el sudor en una tarde calurosa de verano, al tener que enfrentarse a una figura de autoridad, y todo había que decirlo, en lo que autoridad se refería, la profesora McGonagall encarnaba a la mismísima emperatriz. Remus, sin embargo, porque sentía un deje de decepción en la mirada de la profesora cada vez que le pillaban, acompañado de sus amigos, con las manos en la masa. El chico sabía el enorme esfuerzo de confianza y consideración que Dumbledore había obligado a que todos los profesores tuvieran con él, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez en la historia de ese colegio que se permitía a un estudiante con su condición. Sin embargo, no había podido resistir la llamada de la primera travesura, ni de la segunda, ni de ninguna de las que vinieron después, con James, Sirius y Peter, se sentía invencible, se sentía realmente un ser humano.

\- Vaya... Esto es lo que se debe sentir cuando te acusan injustamente... - se oyó murmurar a Sirius suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

Otra carcajada general surcó el aula y hasta la profesara dejó que la fina línea que formaban sus labios apretados se curvara ligeramente, muy ligeramente, hacia arriba. - ¡Muy bien, se acabó el tema! - gritó de nuevo McGonagall acallando de sopetón a todos con ese poder que solo ella podía tener sobre los alumnos. - En la clase de hoy vamos a practicar los hechizos auto trasformadores que vimos la semana pasada. Con mucha concentración, piensen fuertemente en un animal de su gusto, algo sencillo, por favor señores, no quieran correr antes de saber andar, y con la varita sobre sus cabezas, digan alto y claro _"Animalus Trasformus"_ \- explicó la profesora - ¡A la de tres! ¡Una, dos y tres!

La sala se llenó de un murmullo potente que llenaba todos los rincones. Muchos de los alumnos habían apretado los párpados cerrados, intentando concentrarse aun más en aquel animal en el que querían convertir parte de sus rasgos, y de vez en cuando, los abrían buscando una mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, que les indicara que el hechizo les había salido correctamente.

\- ¡Venga! ¡No se rindan! - vociferó McGonagall por encima de las voces de los estudiantes - ¡Singan intentándolo! ¡No pierdan la concentración! - animó - ¡Señor Habott, no hace falta que apriete usted así al cara o conseguirá que se le salga la nariz...!

Al tercer intento, un tumulto de gritos de asombro y aplausos se desató al final de la clase, entre la masa de cabezas que se giraban sorprendidas, James Potter lucía orgulloso unas bonitas astas de ciervo sobre su cabello desordenado.

\- ¡Excelente, señor Potter, excelente! Dije algo sencillo, pero bueno... - le felicitó la profesora mientras una sonrisa radiante adornaba la cara del chico.

Lily, que solo había conseguido que el color rojo intenso de su pelo palideciera ligeramente para acercarse al blanco de la paloma en la que había estado pensado, se quedó asombrada mirando a James. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenda de lo absolutamente brillante que era la mente de aquel chico? La chica observó detenidamente aquella astas. Había algo familiar en ellas...

 _No puede ser..._

Le parecía que ya las había visto antes, justo el año pasado, pero no en James, no, sino en un ciervo, entero, de verdad, que había salido del bosque prohibido una tarde de primavera de su sexto curso. Pero la profesora McGonagall había dejado muy claro que aquel hechizo nunca lograría trasformar más que unos meros rasgos de su aspecto, la única forma de convertirse de verdad en un animal era haciéndose _animago_.

 _No puede ser..._

 **5 meses antes. 3 de Mayo de 1977.**

Las chicas y Lily habían aprovechado el inusitado cambio de clima que recorría los paisajes de los alrededores del castillo, tiñendo el cielo de azul claro y la pradera de verde intenso. Después de las clases, habían salido todas a los terrenos del colegio y se habían tumbado sobre la hierba, descansando los pies descalzos contra la brisa ligeramente húmeda que emanaba del Lago Negro.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que Reg Cattelmore va a pedirme salir - decía Mary. Se había despojado de su túnica y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa para que aquel nuevo sol de primavera le bañara de color los antebrazos.

\- ¿Y qué vas a decirle? - le preguntó Marlene, que había hecho lo mismo que su amiga y además se había subido la falda del uniforme unos centímetros de más para que sus muslos cogieran también algo de moreno.

\- No lo sé... - murmuró Mary, los párpados cerrados mirando directamente hacía el amarillo brillante del sol. - Parece un buen chico ¿verdad?

\- Es un buen chico - aportó Lily, que estaba desparramada en la hierba, la cabeza entre los patrones de luz y sombra que formaban sobre la pradera la hojas de un árbol cercano.

\- Sí - corroboró también Emmeline, - está en mi clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y es un encanto - explicó. Emmeline era la única que aún cursaba esa asignatura.

\- No sé, no sé... - dudó Mary. Y aunque en aquel entonces sus dudas fueran de verdad, la chica dejaría de dudar de manera aplastante cuando por fin, cuatro meses después , el tímido chico de Hufflepuff se armara de más valor del que había tenido en toda su vida y de una pequeña pero brillante y esperanzadora sonrisa y le pidiera salir a la chica. Y tampoco volvería a dudar jamás durante los 66 años, 7 meses y 12 días que duraría la vida de Mary McDonald, de casada Mary Cattelmore, junto al tímido pero sonriente Reg. - A lo mejor le digo que sí, ¿sabéis? porque... ¡Oh madre mía! - se interrumpió de repente la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! - gritó también Emmeline, la primera en abrir los ojos y desviar la mirada hacia donde señalaba Mary.

Lily gruñó contrariada contra cualquier persona o cosa que estuviera deliberadamente rompiendo aquel mágico momento de brisa cálida y paz sosegada que las chicas estaban disfrutando. De los últimos árboles del Bosque Prohibido, que se encontraban más cerca de la orilla del lago en la que ellas descansaban, un animal salía despacio de camino hacía ellas.

\- ¿Es un ciervo? - preguntó la chica

-¡O un toro! - exclamó ligeramente asustada Mary - ¡Tiene cuernos!

\- No son cuernos tonta - le contestó Marlene - ¡Son astas...!

\- ¿Cómo iba a haber un toro en el Bosque Prohibido? - preguntó Emmeline con una risotada.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! ¡Viene hacía aquí! - volvió a gritar Mary ignorando a sus amigas. Cualquiera que las oyera ahora, podría pensar que Mary McDonald era una chiquilla de carácter asustadizo por naturaleza. Pero no siempre había sido así. De pequeña, con apenas cinco años recién cumplidos, había sido la primera en saltar desde el trampolín para adultos en la piscina pública del barrio _muggle_ en el que había crecido. Sin embargo, durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, lo que sea que Avery y Mulciber le hubieran hecho a la muchacha entre la oscuridad de un solitario pasillo del castillo, la había cambiando para siempre. Sus amigas nunca supieron de verdad que es lo que había pasado aquel día, ya que, cuando fueron a la enfermería a buscarla, después de que la profesora McGonagall les dijera que había sufrido un ataque, la chica se había negado en rotundo a hablar del tema, ni siquiera con Marlene, su mejor amiga. Fuera lo que fuera, a Mary le había dejado con un nerviosísimo acusado en el cuerpo y la constante manía de mirar siempre hacía atrás, por encima de sus hombros, cuando andaba sola por algún corredor. Y fuera lo que fuera que aquellos dos desgraciados habían usado contra ella, fue lo suficientemente horrible como para que, años después, en medio del estallido de esa gran guerra que les aguardaba a todos, Mary McDonald no pudiera más que refugiarse en la pequeña casa de la costa que compartía con su tímido pero sonriente marido, incapaz de tirarse a la calle y luchar como el resto de sus amigas, huyendo de toda aquella muerte y destrucción, que a ella le traía un horrible recuerdo.

\- Sí, sí que viene hacia aquí... - murmuró Lily confusa viendo como aquel elegante ciervo se acercaba lentamente a las chicas.

\- ¿Será pacífico? - preguntó Marlene.

\- A lo mejor quiere comida - aportó Emmeline, rebuscando en su cartera en busca de alguna galleta que darle al animal.

Despacio, el ciervo llegó tentativamente hasta ellas y con cuidado, se arrodilló frente a Lily, depositando sobre los pies desnudos de la chica lo que parecía una especie de ramo de flores silvestres que habría arrancado de algún matorral cercano. Lily contuvo el aliento. - ¡Oh...! ¡Es precioso! - debió decir alguna de sus amigas, aunque Lily no supo identificar quién en ese momento. Había algo mágico en aquel animal que la había absorbido casi por completo del mundo exterior, algo en la serenidad casi humana que mostraba, en la delicadeza de sus gestos, en la manera en la que su pelaje castaño claro brillaba bajo los reflejos del sol. Con cuidado, la chica extendió una mano hacía el hocico del ciervo y este, extrañamente para lo que se esperaría del comportamiento de un animal salvaje, se dejó acariciar encantado, dando un par de lametones amistosos sobre los dedos de la muchacha. Se sentía increíblemente suave al tacto, y caliente, como si contuviera en él todo el sol de aquel día de primavera. Las astas, majestuosas, agitándose sobre su cabeza cuando el animal se movía para acercarse más a las caricias de Lily. Cautivada, la muchacha se quedó mirándole fijamente a sus grandes ojos. Eran de un color caramelo intenso, demasiado humano. O quizás no, nunca había llegado a ver un ciervo tan de cerca, pero sí había algo extrañamente familiar en ellos, como si desde el fondo de aquellos ojos enormes le devolviese la mirada alguien a quien ella ya había visto antes. Y de repente, como si el propio animal se hubiese percatado también de la singularidad de aquella sensación tan íntima, se levantó rápidamente sobre las patas delanteras y trotó de nuevo hasta perderse en la negrura espesa del Bosque Prohibido.

 **3 de Noviembre de 1977, 3:11 de la tarde**

 _No puede ser..._

Volvió a pensar Lily recordando aquel animal que le había traído flores una apacible tarde de primavera del año anterior.

 _No puede ser..._

\- ¡Venga, venga! - le interrumpió los pensamientos la voz potente de la profesora de Trasformaciones - ¡No se duerman en los laureles! ¡Sigan intentándolo!

Nadie había conseguido nada desde que James hiciera aparecer aquellas astas, que por cierto, el chico o no sabía cómo, o no había querido hacerlas desaparecer y ahora Sirius, olvidando su propia varita sobre el pupitre, se divertía en adornarlas con algunos de los trozos de muérdago que habían aparecido por el colegio aquella mañana y que el chico había debido arrancar de una pared. Lily volvió a concentrase en el hechizo y con la punta de su varita sobre su cabeza, dijo alto y claro _"Animalus Trasformus",_ sin embargo, como en el fondo no había sacado de su cabeza ni las astas de James, ni aquel extraño ciervo, cuando su trasformación por fin dio resultado, no se parecía nada a una paloma, el animal que ella en su momento, había elegido. Su cabello se había apagado y se había tornado más castaño y mucho menos pelirrojo, con unas pequeñas zonas blanquecinas que bien podían parecer manchas. Su orejas, salían a través de este, peludas y puntiagudas, y su nariz se había convertido en un abultamiento negro y blandito con dos ranuras a los lados. Era una cierva.

\- ¡Estupendo señorita Evans! ¡Estupendo! - le felicitó también a ella McGonagall causando que toda la clase se girara a mirarla.

James, con el muérdago colgando de sus astas y medio tapándole los ojos, se quedó mudo a mitad de una carcajada. A través de la clase, parecía que ya no había nadie más que ellos dos, que se miraban intensamente el uno al otro. Poco a poco, James tiró de la comisura de su boca y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Lily le imitó el gesto. La escena, vista desde fuera, era más bien ridícula teniendo en cuenta que el chico tenía una cornamenta enorme encima de su cabeza y Lily unas curiosas orejas y un hocico de cervatilla. Sin embargo, desde dentro, aquellos accesorios animales que debían causarles cierto bochorno público significaban algo mucho más grande de lo que los demás podían ver. Para la chica, era la primera vez en muchos días que James le estaba sujetando la mirada más de dos segundos escasos, no solo la mirada, también le sujetaba una sonrisa, que aunque leve, iba enteramente dedicada a ella. Una sonrisa que la chica no sabía que echaba tanto de menos hasta que la vio de nuevo sobre sus labios. Para James, había incluso algo más profundo en todo aquello, algo que alimentaba irremediablemente sus esperanzas, aunque él se hubiese prometido a sí mismo que ya no las quería.

Hacía dos años, una escena ligeramente parecida había ocurrido en otra aula, una de la que Lily Evans no había sido consciente, pero que James Potter guardaba en su corazón como un tesoro. Aquel curso, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, había querido enseñar a sus alumnos a hacer aparecer un _patronus_ , quizás no uno corpóreo, pero al menos un pequeño humillo blanco que se acercase. Uno a uno, los alumnos se habían puesto en fila para intentarlo, pero pocos habían conseguido que algo saliera de sus varitas. Lily Evans si lo consiguió, no solo un intento vago. Pensando intensamente en ese momento preciso en el que el Profesor Dumbledore había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con la carta de Hogwarts entre sus elegantes dedos, de la punta de la varita de la chica salió una bonita cierva plateada que recorrió el aula entre los alumnos y se esfumó contra la pared. Otros muchos lo intentaron después de ella, y otros como Sirius, Peter y Remus lo consiguieron también, haciendo aparecer un enorme perro, un ratón y un lobo respectivamente ante el asombro de los demás. Sorprendentemente, James Potter que solía incluso aventajar a sus amigos en lo que a magia se refería, fue huyendo disimuladamente de la cola hasta que sonó el timbre y todos los demás alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a su siguiente clase.

Cuando el aula ya estaba medio vacía, el profesor se dirigió a un rezagado James - Señor Potter, a usted no le ha dado tiempo, ¿quiere intentarlo aunque sea una vez?

El chico miró a su alrededor para comprobar que Lily se había marchado ya y dijo con la voz clara y alta, apuntando con su varita - _¡Espectro Patronum!_

Como había ocurrido con Lily, Sirius y los demás, de la punta de la varita de James, salió un halo plateado y brillante que se corporizó en un majestuoso ciervo que trotó entre las mesas y sillas y salió saltando por la ventana. Por unos momentos, James se imaginó de nuevo el _patronus_ de Lily y pensó en cómo sería el momento en el que su ciervo y el de la chica se encontraran cara a cara rodeados de su misma magia plateada. Con una sonrisa, profunda, verdadera, James abandonó el aula de Defesa Contra las Artes Oscuras, guardándose para sí aquel momento, en un algún lugar de sus entrañas que le daría calor durante toda su vida.

El timbre resonó mágicamente entre las gruesas paredes de piedra del colegio, sacando de sopetón a Lily y a James de su trance personal.

\- ¡Para la próxima semana quiero una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre los encantamientos trasformadores, señoras y caballeros! - anunció la profesora McGonagall a los alumnos ante el descontento general. Con un movimiento certero de la varita, la mujer deshizo los hechizos de James y Lily - Mejor que no salgan con esas pintas al pasillo...

James, notando repentino la falta de peso de las astas que habían desaparecido, desvió la mirada de Lily por fin y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas dentro de su mochila. Lily, tras unos segundos, le imitó también y se dirigió hacia la puerta siguiendo inconsciente la riada de sus compañeros.

\- Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca y empezar con la redacción - les dijo Remus a sus amigos, suficientemente alto como para que la chica les oyera. Sirius y James gruñeron cantosamente - Venga, sino, nos pillará el tiempo como siempre... - les insistió Remus ante sus protestas.

\- ¿Peter? - preguntó James al chico que parecía quedarse rezagado.

\- Yo tengo clase extra de encantamientos... - murmuró él. Habían acordado que diría eso para que Peter pudiera ayudar a Lily con la siguiente parte del plan, pero eso no quitaba con que al chico le diese cierta vergüenza admitir que en un día normal, sería verdad que estaría yendo a esas clases de refuerzo con un tutor voluntario de la casa de Ravenclaw.

James, Sirius y Remus asintieron dejando al chico en el aula y encaminándose hacia la biblioteca del castillo. Lily, disimulando con sus apuntes, se quedó también en el aula para reunirse con Peter y dando unos segundos de margen, se dirigieron también hacia el mismo lugar.

En la lejanía, pudieron ver como Remus, James y Sirius se perdían entre las altas estanterías de libros que casi llegaban hasta el cielo abovedado de la estancia. Seguramente, estarían buscando el sitio que solían ocupar en las escasas ocasiones en las que los Merodeadores, mejor dicho, Sirius y James, venían a la biblioteca. Ocasiones que normalmente se debían a la insistencia de Remus o a la necesidad de algún tipo de información extra para una de sus travesuras. Poco a poco, vigilando siempre no ser vistos, Peter y Lily entraron también en la biblioteca, camuflados tras un grupito de alumnos de primero o segundo curso, pero al contrario que estos, no buscaron un sitio entre las estanterías cercanas, sino que se dirigieron hacía el mostrador de la señora Pince.

\- Tengo un permiso del profesor Slughorn para tener acceso a la Sección Prohibida - Le dijo Lily a la mujer, tendiéndole un pequeño trozo de pergamino con la firma del profesor de pociones. Hacía casi un año que Lily había necesitado aquel permiso, pero como el profesor, por amabilidad y confianza, o por mero descuido, no había especificado la fecha exacta, Lily lo reutilizaba una y otra vez a placer.

La Señora Pince, agudizó los ojos, pasando la mirada entre aquel trozo de pergamino, Lily y la figura de Peter que se escondía detrás de la chica. - Esta bien... - murmuró, con deje de sospecha, entre sus labios apretados. Entre aquella manera de fruncir la boca y el largo cuello, extremadamente delgado y huesudo, que asomaba por su túnica abotonada hasta arriba, Lily no podía dejar de imaginarse a aquella mujer como a un gran buitre que esperaba postrado sobre el mostrador a caer sobre la carroña, o en este caso, los estudiantes ruidosos que interrumpían el silencio casi sacro de su querida biblioteca.

Despacio para no hacer ruido, Lily y Peter entraron en la Sección Prohibida y se escondieron detrás de la primera estantería de libros. Algo parecía murmurar, pero ninguno de los dos le dio la menor importancia ya que los libros de aquella sección eran conocidos por tener casi vida propia.

\- Ya están sentados... - susurró Peter, asomando la cabeza por la esquina de la estantería para espiar en la distancia a los otros tres Merodeadores que estaban en una de las mesas más cercanas a la Sección Prohibida. Por eso había necesitado entrar allí, no iban a sacar ningún libro ni consultar nada que no estuviera de normal al alcance de los demás estudiantes, sino que simplemente necesitaban un buen sitio cerca de los chicos en el que poder esconderse. - Vamos...

Lily asintió con la cabeza y observó como el chico sacaba del bolsillo mágicamente ensanchado de su túnica un montón de aviones de papel. La chica cogió el primero y apuntando con su varita murmuró por lo bajini - _Wingardium Leviosa_.

El pequeño avión de papel, bajo el mando de Lily, se levantó de la estantería donde lo había dejado la chica y surcó el aire, atravesando la rendija abierta que los chicos habían dejado en la puerta de la Sección Prohibida. Después de unos segundos, se perdió detrás de la esquina de la librería que se suponía que estaba tapando la mesa en la que estaban sentados James, Sirius y Remus. Lily supo al instante que había salido bien, porque de repente, se oyó un ligero grito ahogado entre los libros.

\- ¡Ouch! - gruñó James - ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Chhsstt! - le chistó alguien.

Si Lily había calculado bien, aquel avión, de color amarillento pergamino, habría impactado con su punta en la nuca del chico y ahora James estaría leyendo las palabras que habían trazado sobre una de sus alas: _"James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_

\- ¿Quién ha sido...? - empezó a oírse preguntar a James. Pero el muchacho no pudo terminar porque alguien más le chistó de nuevo para que bajara la voz. - Vale... vale... Ya me callo - susurró.

Lily y Peter, desde su escondite detrás de una de las altas estanterías de la Sección Prohibida, se miraron en silencio y contuvieron una carcajada. El segundo avioncillo lo lanzó Peter, pero debió desviarse y le dio a Sirius en vez de a James.

\- ¡Demonios! - gritó el chico. Lily y Peter, que sabían que Sirius era conocedor de que todo aquello iba a pasar, entrevieron el tono fingido de su exclamación, pero James, que se reía ahora de su amigo, no entrevió nada de nada.

\- ¡Chhsstt! - les volvió a chistar alguien.

\- Qué sí, qué sí ... - susurró Sirius - Toma, Cornamenta, debe ser de tu admiradora... - le dijo ahora a James, seguramente pasándole aquel segundo avión que tenía escritas las mismas palabras: _"James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que es una chica? - se oyó preguntar a Remus en un murmullo, mucho más acostumbrado a hablar en bajito dentro de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín! - gritó James, olvidándose de susurrar - ¡Eres tu Lunático! ¡Estás enamorado de mi!

\- ¡Chhsstt!

\- ¡Chhsstt tú! - vociferó James a quien fuese que estaba mandándoles callar.

\- Cornamenta, no estoy enamorado de ti... - replicó Remus. Casi se podía notar en su voz como estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

\- Si Lunático estuviera enamorado de alguno de nosotros sería de mi... - indicó Sirius. Mientras, Peter y Lily, preparaban los próximos dos aviones.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó indignado James.

Los dos aviones se elevaron de las manos de Peter, que los había estado sosteniendo con cuidado en su palma, y se volvieron a colar por la puerta medio abierta de la Sección Prohibida, haciendo el mismo camino que sus compañeros.

\- Es obvio - le contestaba Sirius, su voz normalmente potente y grave tenía de verdad serias dificultades para bajar su volumen en la biblioteca, - soy el más guapo.

\- Ni soñando...- protestó James.

-¡Chhsstt! ¡Chhsssssssstt!

\- ¿A qué soy el más guapo, Lunático? - le preguntó Sirius a Remus, ignorando los llamamientos de silencio de su alrededor.

Sin embargo, a Remus no se le oyó contestar a los chicos, seguramente porque dos aviones más habían llegado hasta su mesa.

\- Enserio, ¿quién demonios está haciendo esto? - James probablemente habría cogido los pequeños aviones de papel y estaría ahora mirando a su alrededor en busca de una sospechosa. - ¡Muéstrate! - gritó el chico a la nada.

\- ¡Chhssssssssstt!

\- ¡¿Queréis callaos de una vez?!

Lily y Peter no perdieron más tiempo y encantaron unos cinco aviones más. Cuantos más de estos llegaban, más aspavientos hacía James y más personas de su alrededor intentaban hacerle callar. Sin tregua, los dos muchachos escondidos fueron haciendo llegar aquellas notitas poco a poco, en grupos cada vez más numerosos, de forma que el asiento en el que estaría James, estaría ahora plagado de pequeños avioncitos.

\- Ya está bien - sentenció James, - voy a averiguar de dónde vienen.

Ante aquello, Peter y Lily, hechizaron algunos más y corrieron a esconderse más profundamente entre las estanterías de la Sección Prohibida. Sabían que James, teóricamente no podrían entrar allí sin un permiso, pero también sabían que las reglas no era algo que soliera detener a James Potter ante una puerta. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Peter y Lily se sentaron en el suelo, en un rincón y siguieron encantado aviones para que siguieran a James, quien parecía, por el ruido de los pasos, estar recorriendo toda la biblioteca en busca de la dueña de aquellas declaraciones de amor. Cuando se acabaron los aviones, los chicos permanecieron escondidos, haciendo tiempo hasta poder salir de la biblioteca sin ser descubiertos.

\- Ha salido bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily, a quien aquel silencio espeso de la Sección Prohibida, solo surcado por las profundas respiraciones de Peter y por otros ruidos suspirados que no venían de ellos sino de los libros que les rodeaba, la estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios.

\- Sí... - susurró el chico - exactamente como cuando te lo hicimos a ti... - añadió con una ligera risa ahogada.

Lily también sonrió, aunque más por ver a Peter reír que por el recuerdo de aquel día. - Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello... - murmuró la chica, un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

\- Sí... - corroboró Peter y tras eso, otra vez el silencio espeso cayendo sobre ellos. - Oye Lily... - dijo el chico al cabo de unos segundos. - ¿alguna vez piensas en qué pasará cuando salgamos del colegio? - Parecía como si aquella pregunta hubiera estado aguardando entre sus labios durante mucho tiempo, siempre a punto de salir, siempre demasiado cobarde para hacerlo del todo.

\- ¿Te refieres a el trabajo y eso...? - inquirió la chica, aunque algo le dijo por dentro que no era eso a lo que Peter se refería.

\- No... - negó él. - Me refiero a ... a la guerra - terminó, con aquella última palabra que parecía haberle costado un espasmo en los músculos de la cara.

\- Ah eso... - murmuró Lily. Sí que había pensado en lo que pasaría cuando salieran de la seguridad de Hogwarts, claro que lo había pensado. En el fondo, estaba segura de que todos y cada uno de ellos pensaba en aquello. Un susurro a voces que iba surcando más y más los pasillos del colegio, una verdad a gritos que estaba allí, rodeándoles, pero aún escondiéndose entre las sombras escurridizas.

Peter no le dejó tiempo a la muchacha a contestar nada más - James dice que tendremos que luchar - sentenció. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Peter buscando a alguien más con el que hablar de aquello que no fueran los Merodeadores? - ¿Tú... Tú también crees que tendremos que luchar, Lily?

\- Bueno, yo... - balbuceó la chica- Yo tengo que luchar, Peter, no tengo otra opción - dijo con toda la firmeza mentirosa que pudo encontrar dentro de sí misma. - Soy hija de _muggles_... - añadió por si no había quedado claro. Era la primera que decía aquello en voz alta. Lo llevaba sabiendo desde hacía bastante tiempo, desde que aparecieran esos primeros murmullos que traían el nombre de un hombre malvado y sus secuaces, desde que los periódicos empezaron a llenarse con los titulares amargos de los primeros ataques. Pero nunca había dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta.

 _Yo tengo que luchar._

 _No tengo otra opción._

\- James dice que todos deberíamos luchar, que todos deberíamos hacerle frente a.. a... ya sabes quién...- Eran los primeros síntomas del miedo que puede encerrar en sí mismo un nombre. - Dice que da igual que nosotros no seamos hijos de _muggles_ , que tenemos que protegeros... que no podemos permitir que os cacen como animales... que... - su voz se apagó sin terminar la frase.

A Lily le inundó una gratitud que le subió por el pecho como un agua cálida, abrazándole los pulmones y el corazón en vez de ahogarlos. Podía imaginarse a James, con su semblante orgulloso y su mirada firme, blandiendo aquel discurso de lucha y justicia como quien blande una espada. Podía imaginárselo intentando convencer a sus amigos de que plantarse y pelear era el único camino, quizás, porque para él, aquello no era más que otra travesura, otra aventura que correr junto a sus Merodeadores. O quizás también, porque James de verdad creía en todas aquellas cosas, en la justicia, en el valor, en lo que es correcto. De verdad creía en cuidar a los débiles y luchar por los menos afortunados. De verdad creía en jugársela por los demás.

\- Tú no tienes que luchar si no quieres, Peter, esta no es tu guerra, es la mía, es la de la gente como yo...- Le dijo ella, comprensiva. - Nadie va a juzgarte por no querer pelear.

Peter volvió a emitir uno de esos gemiditos de angustia que tanto le caracterizaban. No parecía muy seguro de eso de no ser juzgado. - Pero James dice...

\- Olvida lo que dice James, Peter - le cortó ella-, no todos podemos ser como él, algunos estamos asustados.

\- ¿Tú tienes miedo? - le preguntó el chico, por primera vez en toda la conversación, girándose para mirarla a los ojos, adivinando entre la penumbra de las antorchas leves que alumbraban aquella zona de la biblioteca, el brillo color verde intenso de la mirada de la chica.

\- Claro que sí, Peter, claro que sí... - admitió la chica. 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días después, cuando Lord Voldemort estuviera cruzando el jardín delantero de su casa en Godric Hollow, Lily recordaría, como un fantasma del pasado, esos ojos cargados de miedo, angustia y sí, un deje de cobardía, que Peter Pettigrew le había enseñado aquel 3 de Noviembre, bajo el murmullo incesante y ligeramente oscuro que rodeaba los libros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y a pesar de la inminente verdad de la muerta, a pesar de que las vidas de su familia y la suya propia estuvieran a punto de ser arrancadas de cuajo para siempre, Lily Potter no podría sentir ni una pizca de odio. Solo sentiría pena. Una profunda pena por ese muchacho asustado a quién la guerra y el valor que le exigían las circunstancias, simplemente, le vinieron demasiado grandes.

\- ¡Se acabó, Señor Potter! - el grito agudo de la Señora Pince llegó hasta ellos, destruyendo aquella aura de confesiones, secretos y susurros de guerra contados a medias, que se había formado como una niebla densa a su alrededor. - ¡Recoja todo este desastre y márchese de mi biblioteca!

\- Pero, señora Pince, no he sido yo... - se oyó a su vez protestar a James, aunque más parecía por cabezonería que por que de verdad le pesase que le sacaran a la fuerza de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Esto es un lugar de estudio y de culto! - seguía gritando la bibliotecaria - ¡No es un lugar para sus jueguecitos, señor Potter! ¡Le ruego que se vaya de aquí inmediatamente!

Lily y Peter aprovecharon el ruido y el escándalo general para salir a hurtadillas y sin ser vistos de la Sección Prohibida y observar lo que estaba pasando. La mesa que antes habían estado ocupando los chicos estaba ahora cubierta por los aviones de papel que le habían estado lanzando al chico, e incluso, se podía ver un gran reguero de estos caídos por las baldosas del suelo, allí donde el chico había estado buscando desesperado al culpable. La Señora Pince, alertada por el murmullo general, se habría encontrado con el desastre y la había tomado con James.

\- Primera vez que me echan de algún sitio sin que sea mi culpa...- masculló James ante la violencia de los aspavientos de la mujer. Sirius rio con una especie de carcajada que iba a caballo con un potente ladrido.

\- ¡Y usted también, señor Black! ¡ Márchense de mi biblioteca y no vengan más por aquí! - vociferó la señora Pince de nuevo - ¡Siempre igual! ¡ Siempre con sus travesuras y sus bromitas! ¡En mi biblioteca no! ¡¿Se enteran?! ¡En mi biblioteca no! .

Con un movimiento de varita, Sirius, James y Remus hicieron desaparecer los aviones de papel, todos menos uno que Lily vio como James se guardaba con disimulo en el bolsillo de la túnica y que un par de años más tarde, la chica encontraría, guardado entre las páginas de un libro que ella misma le había regalado a James, preservado como un recuerdo

\- Ya nos vamos... - murmuró James a la bibliotecaria que seguía balbuceando aun cuando los chicos ya no podían escucharla.

Peter y Lily les siguieron ligeramente retrasados, siempre guardando una buena distancia de seguridad. Por un segundo, la chica sintió un deje de culpa porque hubieran echado a James de aquella manera, sin embargo, cuando escuchó su potente risa, mezclada con la de Sirius y con los suspiros exacerbados de Remus al cruzar por las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, se convenció de que realmente, la biblioteca de Hogwarts no era el sitio adecuado para James Potter, y mucho menos para Sirius Black. Tras una esquina, les vieron alejarse camino de la Sala Común de Gryffinfor. Peter y Lily se despidieron, él se iría a buscar a sus amigos, fingiendo acabar de salir de la clase de refuerzo de encantamientos, y a ella solo le quedaba hacer tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, cuando el último paso de plan daría lugar, cuando todo quedara resulto y ella pudiera obtener por fin una respuesta.

Después de dejar a Peter subiendo por las escaleras hacía la torre, Lily echó a andar sin tener realmente un rumbo fijo. Inconscientemente, sus pies la llevaron hasta el Hall principal y más allá, bajando por las escaleritas de piedra que llevaban a los terrenos del colegio. La luz iba bajando poco a poco, muriendo en una especie de guirnalda cobriza que resaltaba el perfil de las montañas lejanas contra el cielo oscuro del otoño. Por la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid el guardabosques, un humo espeso se asomaba formando pequeños nubarrones que iban dejándose arrastrar por las ráfagas frías del viento de la tarde. Lily se abrochó los últimos botones de su túnica y se abrazó a sí misma para mantener el calor. En la lejanía, el aire ya traía las voces de un invierno temprano. Y sin quererlo, le trajeron de vuelta otra vez sus propios pensamientos.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Con un suspiro profundo, Lily intentó en vano borrarse la agonía de dentro del estómago, sacándola de su interior con una exhalación intensa. Pero no sabía si había sido el sorpresivo frió del exterior, que la había congelado dentro, o el nudo que la pobre chica llevaba atascado en la garganta todo el día, el caso era que aquella punzada agónica, que aquel malestar de nervios e intranquilidad, no había manera de expulsarlo de sus entrañas.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Y junto a aquellos pensamientos repetitivos, junto con ese mantra que ella misma había empezado a utilizar a modo de rezo, algunas imágenes pasaban por sus ojos, por detrás de sus párpados, como si hubiesen estado guardadas en algún rincón oculto de su interior, preparadas para salir y empujarla hacía delante en el momento oportuno: James y aquella tristeza infinita marcada en su semblante justo después de que ella hubiese pronunciado aquellas horribles palabras mentirosas; James colgado de los hombros de Sirius, riendo a mandíbula batiente por algún pasillo; James y su pelo desordenado al viento, lanzándose al vacío sobre su escoba en busca de una snitch dorada que aleteaba a unos centímetros de sus dedos estirados; James concentrado sobre su libro de Trasformaciones, las cejas constriñéndose en una línea y los dientes ligeramente apretados; James sonriendo ante un hechizo bien realizado; James, con cara de preocupación mal disimulada, sentado en el borde de la cama que solía ocupar Remus en la enfermería después de cada luna llena; James paseando tranquilamente por los terrenos nevados, dejando un sendero de huellas entre la nieve y el frío del invierno; James tomándola por la cintura y ayudándola a recoger sus libros después de que Bellatrix Lestrange se los tirara de los brazos cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo de las mazmorras hacía un par de años; James hechizando a Mulciber después de que este empujara a Terry Bennet y le llamara _sangre sucia_ en segundo; James llevando un par de escobas en las manos y persiguiendo a Peter por el verde de la pradera para que este se dejase enseñar a volar de una vez por todas; James, en medio del traqueteo constante del Expreso de Hogwarts, justo después de que le confesara que le habían escogido como Delegado; James rozándole el brazo sin querer en la primera reunión de prefectos; James haciéndola reír con alguna broma estúpida; James limpiándose las gafas con el bajo de su jersey; James mirándola en la distancia a través de la mesa del desayuno; James y sus ojos caramelo brillando casi amarillos con la luz del sol el último día del curso anterior; James.

Estaba enamorada de James Potter.

Estaba irremediablemente y absolutamente enamorada de James Potter.

Pero en ese momento, agazapada en un banco en medio del frío que crecía a su alrededor y la luz que caía poco a poco entre las montañas, con la espalda apoyada contra una de las robustas paredes de aquel castillo al que ella, ahora más que nunca, llamaba hogar, y con los ojos nublados por aquel mar de recuerdos que oleaban contra ella, en ese momento, ya no le importaba como aquello había sucedido. Ya no quería saber cómo se había dejado embaucar por James o por sus encantos. Ya nada de eso tenía la menor importancia. Porque estaba enamorada de James Potter, estaba irremediablemente y absolutamente enamorada de James Potter, y nunca antes en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

Así era exactamente como se sentía: feliz. Y sí, también estaba nerviosa, llevaba nerviosa desde que hubiese intentando echarse a dormir la noche anterior, sabiendo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer a la mañana siguiente, desde que aquellas hormigas se instalaran en sus entrañas y empezaran a corretear por su estómago y su garganta, casi haciéndola vomitar. Y también tenía miedo. Estaba increíblemente asustada , de lo que fuera a pasar cuando le dijera a James que era ella la que había montado todo aquel follón, de lo que pudiera pensar él, de lo que pudiera sentir o no sentir él por ella. Pero debajo de todo aquello, por encima de todo aquello, se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque estaba enamorada de James Potter, porque estaba enamorada de ese ser maravilloso, vivaz, libre y tremendamente luminoso que era James Potter, y porque por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, por primera vez en toda su vida, Lily había descubierto que ese amor no era doloroso, para nada, ese amor que tenía dentro, muy dentro de sí misma, era lo más maravilloso que le podría haber pasado nunca. Por primera vez en aquel día, daba igual lo que fuera a pasar esa noche, daba igual la respuesta o la resolución, ella sentía de verdad ese amor, puro amor, y se sentía increíblemente bien en el cuerpo.

Con una extraña sonrisa en la boca, una que parecía no estar sobre sus labios, sino justo tirando de ellos, Lily volvió a encaminarse hacía la entrada del colegio. Despacio, pero ya sin miedo. Había oído en la distancia como la estampida de alumnos llegaba en tropel por la escalera principal o por los pasillos adyacentes y se encaminaba hacía el Gran Comedor. Con cuidado, esperó a que las últimas personas rezagadas terminasen de entrar y se dirigió hacía el puesto de vigilancia en el Hall principal desde el que podría entrever como iba marchando la cena y desde el que podría dar el último paso que culminaría aquel plan. Bajar el telón al final del espectáculo.

\- ¿Preparada para el último acto, Evans? - le preguntó Sirius acercándose al rincón en el que aguardaba la chica.

Lily, notando como aquel nudo en la garganta se suavizaba por momentos contra todo pronóstico, no pudo contestar porque una voz les interrumpió en la distancia.

-¡Oi! ¡Vosotros dos! - gritó Marlene, que acompañada por Mary y Emmeline se acercaba a ellos - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Yo... - musitó Lily. Se acaba de dar cuenta de que llevaba todo el día evitando a sus amigas deliberadamente. No se había sentido con fuerzas para confesarles a las chicas eso mismo que ellas ya habían podido ver por sí mismas y que Lily se había esforzado tanto en tratar de esconder; y tampoco tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para dar explicaciones de lo que había estado pasando durante todo el día.

-¡Ajá! ¡Mirada culpable! - puntualizó Mary escrutando a la chica.

\- ¡Manos sudorosas! - añadió Marlene con un dedo acusatorio apuntando a las extremidades escurridizas de Lily que se retorcían nerviosas entre sus palmas húmedas.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, Lily? - preguntó mas cariñosamente Emmeline, un tanto preocupada por las manías esquivas de su amiga.

Sirius solo se apoyó desenfado en la pared observando a las chicas.

\- ¡Oh, madre mía! ¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! - gritó Mary, atando cabos, mirando de soslayo entre su amiga y la figura de Sirius contra la pared del pasillo.

\- ¡Tú eres la culpable de las flores de esta mañana! ¡Y el muérdago! ¡Y los corazones de la hora de comer! - adivinó Marlene en un grito que casi era demasiado agudo, siguiendo el hilo de las exclamaciones de su mejor amiga.

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza, los ojos entrecerrados como quien espera un golpe.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó asombrada Emmeline.

\- Chicas, yo... - empezó balbuceando Lily - No sabía cómo decíroslo - se arrancó por fin a hablar, - pensé que os enfadarías conmigo porque no los había dicho o que pensarías que era una estúpida porque siempre pensasteis que James era un tonto engreído...

\- Nosotras nunca pensamos eso... - dijo Emmeline bajo la voz de su amiga.

\- ...Pero es que no he podido evitarlo...- continuó Lily como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

\- La verdad es que yo siempre dije James era un encanto - aportó Marlene.

\- ¿También piensas que yo soy un encanto, McKinnon? - intervino entonces Sirius, arqueando las cejas hacía la chica.

\- ...No sé cómo me ha ocurrido... - Lily, de verdad, no parecía estar escuchando realmente a sus amigas.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Black! ¡Tú sigues siendo un tonto y un engreído! - le contestó Marlene.

\- ...Pero el caso es que me ha ocurrido y ya no puedo negarlo más... - prosiguió Lily ajena a la pequeña pelea que estaba surgiendo entre Sirius y Marlene.

\- No me decías lo mismo el año pasado en aquel armario...- le susurró Sirius, olvidando a su vez la verborrea incontinente que Lily dejaba escapar a su lado.

\- Un error lo tiene cualquiera, Black- contestó tajante Marlene, apartándose de él. La verdad era que las idas y venidas entre Marlene y Sirius tenían más historia que aquella primera vez en un armario escobero del tercer piso; y tendrían aún mucho más que dar de sí en lo que les quedaba de año. Y quizás, solo quizás, si Voldemort y sus mortífagos no fueran a aparecer en medio de sus vidas al acabar el colegio, si la guerra, la constante lucha, el miedo y la muerte no fueran a llenar cada segundo de los 3 años que le quedaban a Marlene, aquellas idas y venidas podrían haber acabado en algo mucho más que eso. En algo que la gente común llama relación y que Sirius y Marlene no estaban dispuestos a admitir. Pero aquello era algo que ninguno de ellos llegaría nunca a comprobar ya que en 3 años 1 mes y 5 días, Marlene McKinnon y toda su familia serían borrados de la faz de la tierra con la rapidez con la que un rayo verde y unas palabras tenebrosas surcan una habitación; y todo lo demás no sería más que un futuro truncado.

\- ...Estoy enamorada de James Potter - terminó Lily, mirando de nuevo a sus amigas, con un cierto temor.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - exclamaron Mary, Marlene y Emmeline a la vez, olvidando la discusión estúpida con Sirius y haciendo al fin caso a la chica.

\- Vaya... - susurró Emmeline - Sabíamos que te gustaba, pero no que estuvieras enamorada...

-¿Estáis enfadadas conmigo? - preguntó Lily asustada.

\- Debiste habérnoslo contado, Lily - le contestó Emmeline.

\- Sí, somos tus amigas, te habríamos ayudado - añadió Mary.

Lily emitió un pequeño gemidito.

\- ¡Pero claro que no estamos enfadas, tonta! - gritó Marlene, y las tres chicas rodearon a Lily en un abrazo conjunto, vociferando contentas.

\- Bueno, bueno... - carraspeó Sirius apartándose inconscientemente de aquella vorágine de risas brazos y medio llantos que eran ahora las chicas. - Demasiada hormona femenina, yo me largo de aquí - dijo caminando de espaldas y alejándose de ellas. - ¡Recuerda Evans! - le gritó a la chica desde aquella distancia prudencial. Lily se separó de sus amigas para mirarle - ¡Algo grande!

\- Algo espectacular... - terminó la chica en un susurro, viendo como Sirius se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba entre las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor con una última sonrisa sobre los labios.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó Mary curiosa.

\- Ya lo veréis - contestó ella.

\- ¡Suerte Evans! - le deseó Marlene mientras tomaba a Mary del brazo y riendo todavía las chicas se iban siguiendo los pasos de Sirius.

\- ¡Sí, suerte! - gritó también Mary con un último vistazo por encima de su hombro.

\- Eres muy valiente, Lily - le dijo Emmeline con un último apretón cariñoso y una amplia sonrisa. 16 años, 10 meses y 13 días después, Emmeline Vance recordaría ese mismo momento al poner un pie a través del umbral de la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, cuando, junto a otros miembros de la nueva Orden del Fénix, fueran a buscar al hijo de Lily Potter. La palabra valor resonaría en su cabeza inevitablemente cuando viera de nuevo el verde intenso de los ojos de su amiga en aquel muchacho escuálido que se parecía tremendamente a su padre. Y aunque la mujer hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas abrazar allí mismo a Harry Potter y decirle cuánto había querido a su madre, cuánto la echaba de menos todavía, las lágrimas y la tristeza se harían dueñas de su voz y solo podría decirle un tenue _hola_ y nada más.

Lily suspiró hondo, acongojada contra la pared de enfrente del Gran Comedor. Quizás, hubiese sido buena idea pedirle a sus amigas que se quedaran junto a ella a esperar el momento, que le hablasen de algo, de cualquier cosa, para no encontrarse de nuevo sola. Pero no, Marlene, Mary y Emmeline se habían ido y ella tenía que encontrar el valor en el único sitio donde podía hacerlo, dentro de sí misma.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Volvió a rezar en su cabeza, solo que esta vez aquellas palabras no sonaban punzantes sino como más bien, como una brisa que la refrescaba por dentro y le daba vida.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Se decía una y otra vez.

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

Y otra y otra y otra...

 _"¡Maldita sea Potter, no voy a salir contigo!"_

 _"¡Tienes que hacer algo grande! ¡Algo espectacular!"_

 _"En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas."_

 **Apenas media hora después y un segundo antes del último gran acto:**

El Gran Comedor alojaba el acostumbrado murmullo inconexo de todas las noches, las conversaciones y las risas mezclándose bajo aquellas nubes grises del techo encantado que se había oscurecido según se tonaba en noche, a su vez, el cielo de fuera. La cena estaba a punto de terminar. Entre las velas aún quedaban las leves sombras desvaneciéndose de aquellos corazones de nubes que habían aparecido a la hora del almuerzo y que parecían haber quedado ya olvidados. Al final de la sala, la larga mesa de los profesores se imponía majestuosa sobre los alumnos. Dumbledore, el director, con su larga barba plateada recogida por encima de su hombro para no manchársela, disfrutaba de un buen pedazo de tarta de melaza mientras conversaba animadamente con el profesor Flitwick sentado a su izquierda. A su otro lado, la profesora McGonagalll entablaba otra conversación diferente con sus colegas de Aritmacia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En un extremo de la mesa, Hagrid saludaba alegremente a unos alumnos de primer curso que le sonreían desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Al extremo contrario, el profesor Slughorn comía tranquilo junto al hueco vacío de la anciana vidente que daba la clase de adivinación y que prefería cenar sola en su torre porque decía que tanta muchedumbre nublaban su ojo interior. En las otras cuatro mesas que llenaban el salón, los estudiantes hablaban, comían y reían como cualquier otro día, los manjares que los elfos domésticos de las cocinas habían hecho luciendo igual de apetitosos que siempre. Todo parecía normal, tan normal como puede serlo la cotidianidad de un colegio de magia y hechicería. Y aunque había algunas personas, tres para ser exactos, tres muchachos de séptimo curso que sabían que nada sería normal en unos segundos, tampoco ellos eran realmente conscientes entonces de cómo iba a cambiar el mundo, su mundo, gracias a lo que precisamente iba a pasar de un momento a otro.

De repente, un relámpago se desató iluminando por un instante de manera intensa todo el espacio como si de una tormenta real se tratase. Después, un trueno sonoro y una serie de fuegos artificiales mágicos que aparecieron como gotas de lluvia. El murmullo tenue se tornó en sorpresa con aquel espectáculo. Aquello era el colofón pirotécnico que culminaba aquel extraño día. El postre. La tarta de chocolate gigante que te deja un sabor dulce en la boca y una saturación casi peligrosa de azúcar en las venas. Al cabo de unos minutos de luces y brillos Cuando aquellos cohetes y guirnaldas mágicas fueron apagándose poco a poco, unas letras aparecieron a modo de pancarta al final de la estancia, sobre las enormes puertas de madera de roble que comunicaban con el hall principal del colegio:

 _James Potter, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_ rezaban.

Entre la multitud, el aludido leía aquellas palabras entre carcajadas de sorpresa. A cualquier otra persona, aquel despliegue de medios le habría avergonzado de manera considerable. Pero no a James Potter. A James Potter, el hecho de que alguien se hubiese arriesgado, hubiese tenido las agallas de poner patas arriba el colegio de esa forma, no hacía más que entusiasmarle en grado sumo. Una vez el estupor inicial pasó y las cabezas de los demás estudiantes del colegio pararon de asomarse entre unos y otros para leer aquella declaración, el chico pudo ver por fin a la responsable de todo aquello, que con su propio cuerpo y su mirada esperanzada, firmaba el final aquella declaración.

-¿Tú? - murmuró James con los labios.

Bajo el resplandor dorado que emanaba de aquellas líneas que segundos antes habían salido de su propia varita estaba Lily Evans. Expuesta, más expuesta de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Temerosa, la chica asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta que había leído en la distancia de los labios de James.

\- No puede ser... - volvió a musitar el chico. Sus ojos increíblemente abiertos y la sonrisa paralizada a mitad de una carcajada.

En ese momento, más de la mitad de los presentes ya habían reparado también en ella y un susurro leve surcaba el Gran Comedor reverberando de boca en boca.

 _¿Lily Evans?_

 _¿Todo esto lo ha hecho Lily Evans?_

 _¡No lo puedo creer, pero si se odiaban a muerte!_

 _¿Enserio es Lily Evans la que está ahí?_

Pero Lily solo tenía la mirada y los oídos para James.

Con los músculos temblándole fuertemente alrededor de los huesos, presos de un viento agónico, la chica se encogió de hombros y mirando un segundo hacía aquellas letras doradas que brillaban por encima de su cabeza murmuró hacía James - ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

James no dijo nada. Parecía como si su mente se hubiera quedado totalmente en blanco, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran paralizado justo en aquel instante. Para él tampoco existían ni el ruido del murmullo ajeno de su alrededor ni ninguna de las personas que lo causaban. Para él solo existía Lily.

Lily Evans.

La chica que había observado, perseguido y memorizado cada día de su vida desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con la sinfonía de colores vivos de su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes. La chica a la que había idolatrado y amado, primero con la ingenuidad y la pureza de un niño que aún no ha comenzado a convertirse en hombre y después con el fervor físico de un hombre que no sabe muy bien como serlo. La chica que le había destrozado el corazón, que no las ganas ni la persistencia, una y otra y otra vez, pero que, sin embargo, ahora parecía estar ahí, de pie, gritándole al mundo entero todo lo que él siempre había soñado oír. Entregándole el suyo propio.

Lily Evans.

Su Lily Evans.

\- ¡Cornamenta! - gritó de repente Sirius, asombrado por el estupor de su mejor amigo - ¡¿A qué demonios estás esperando?!

Y fue la voz grave y naturalmente fuerte de Sirius lo que sacó a James de aquel estado comatoso de incomprensión, y fue aquel grito lo que le hizo saltar grácilmente por encima del banco y correr hacía la chica. Pero fue la mirada trémula y esperanzada de Lily, el temblor en su fulgor verde, el brillo en su tímida sonrisa asustada lo que le inundó el corazón y los pulmones de esa agua cálida que no ahoga pero si hierve el alma para siempre. Esa agua cálida que la literatura llama amor y el cuerpo siente como algo incluso mucho más fuerte que eso. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella, más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, James ya no pudo contener racionalmente sus movimientos y se lanzó a sus labios, tomándola firmemente en un abrazo que había existido desde hacía mucho tiempo y simplemente había estado esperando para ser acontecido.

Dentro de aquel espacio minúsculo, dentro de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Lily Evans sintió por primera vez aquella descarga eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo al notar los suaves labios de James contra los suyos. Sintió por primera vez el sabor de la saliva de James en su boca, el calor de su mano en su espalda y sus dedos a través de su pelo. Sintió, por la primera de muchas otras veces que vendrían después, como el mundo desaparecía y en ella, alrededor de ella, solo existía James y aquel beso.

Al cabo de lo que a ellos les parecieron horas, incluso días, James se separó por fin de Lily, aunque apenas unos centímetros, suspendiendo su respiración sobre los labios húmedos de la muchacha. - ¿De verdad? - le preguntó, un deje de incredulidad, incluso de sorpresa sobre la voz, pero con la sombra de una increíble sonrisa amenazando con explotar sobre el brillo de sus ojos caramelo.

\- De verdad - contestó Lily. Segura, firme, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

 _De verdad._

Siguió reverberando aquella afirmación dentro de su cabeza, justo detrás del destello verde de su mirada.

 _De verdad_.

Se repitió una vez más. De verdad que todo aquello estaba pasando. De verdad que había pasado, porque de verdad que aún podía sentir la huella del beso que James Potter le había dado. De verdad que podía notar su fuerte mano en su espalda, que todavía parecía querer sujetarla firmemente contra él. De verdad que aún podía sentir su aliento a menta y tarta de melaza sobre la piel. De verdad.

\- Sabía que estaba usted detrás de todo esto, señor Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall, quien seguramente se habría levantado de la mesa de los profesores al ver a James correr por uno de los pasillos que quedaban entre las mesas del Gran Comedor, dispuesta a cazar al culpable de todo aquel quebradero de cabeza. - No sé de qué me sorprendo si siempre acaba siendo usted. Y tampoco debería sorprenderme en absoluto si los señores Black, Lupin o Petigrew han contribuido de algún modo.

Lily y James se separaron al segundo de oír por detrás de ellos la severa voz de la profesora de Trasformaciones, aunque no dejaron de notar una especie de fuerza centrífuga que les hacía más difícil de lo que sería normal cortar aquel abrazo infinito. Era normal., al fin y al cabo, llevaba 6 años 2 meses y 3 días esperando para por fin poder ocurrir. De alguna forma, la interrupción de la mujer había roto la burbuja en la que aquel primer beso les había ahogado y por primera vez en mucho rato fueron conscientes de todo su alrededor, del murmullo de asombro que surcaba por todos los demás habitantes del colegio y de los aplausos que rugían en la mesa de Gryffindor y que seguramente habían sido exaltados por el resto de los Merodeadores y sus tres mejores amigas, quienes vitoreaban ruidosos desde sus asientos

\- La verdad es que la culpa es mía, profesora - admitió Lily, la mirada baja, poco acostumbrada a ser la que estaba siendo regañada y no la que regañaba a los demás. - James no ha tenido nada que ver...

\- ¿Usted? - le preguntó McGonagall asombrada, los labios bien apretados en una firme línea y las cejas peligrosamente rozando el comienzo de su pelo que empezaba ya a adornarse de la suave escarcha de la edad.

\- Sí, lo siento profesora... - volvió a admitir tímidamente Lily.

\- Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa - dijo después de unos segundos la mujer - Cuando elegimos al señor Potter como Delegado teníamos la esperanza de que se le pegara a él algo de usted, señorita Evans, no al revés...

James soltó una pequeña carcajada con el comentario y trató de salir en ayuda de Lily, que se miraba abochornada los cordones de los zapatos con un inusitado interés - Bueno, es inevitable profesora, tengo una personalidad demasiado atrayente para...

\- No bromee, señor Potter, aún no descarto que haya incitado de alguna forma a la señorita Evans a semejante acto de rebeldía y desdén por las normas de este colegio - le interrumpió cortante la severa mujer.

\- No de verdad, profesora McGonagall- intervino Lily - James es totalmente inocente.

\- En ese caso, acompáñame señorita Evans - terminó la profesora Mcgonaggal encaminándose a través de la salida del Gran Comedor hacía su despacho en el tercer piso.

Lily la siguió sin protestar, no sin antes girarse una última vez para mirar a James.

De verdad, todo había ocurrido de verdad. James se había quedado clavado en el suelo devolviéndole la mirada y Lily no pudo más que inundarse de esa especie de luz que salía de él, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos ardientes de felicidad y algo que se parecía demasiado al amor como para no serlo. Y tras llenarse de aquella luminosidad, porque eso era lo que era James, increíblemente luminoso, a la chica ya no le importó tener que seguir a la severa profesora McGonagall, ya no le importó la más que posible reprimenda que la esperaba, ni el castigo, ni nada de lo que tuviera que venir. Fuera lo que fuera, habría merecido la pena, porque todo aquello había ocurrido, porque James la había besado, porque todo era de verdad y seguiría siendo verdadero para siempre.

 **25 minutos más tarde.**

Tras cerrar la pesada puerta del despacho de la profesora, Lily se dio de bruces con la figura desenfadada de James Potter, quien seguramente les habría seguido hasta allí y había estado esperándola delante de la oficina de McGonagall

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó James con una de esas muecas socarronas tan suyas - ¿Un mes o dos?

\- ¿Un mes o dos de qué? - le contestó Lily sin saber a qué se refería el chico, aunque eso podía ser porque la muchacha se había quedado aturdida al encontrarse de frente con aquella sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos.

James ensanchó el gesto un poco más, un ligero deje malévolo escapándose por un rincón - Un mes o dos de castigo - explicó.

\- Ninguno - afirmó Lily levantando el mentón hacía el horizonte - No me ha castigado, solo me ha dado galletas - añadió extendiendo la mano para mostrare al chico la última galleta de jengibre que la profesora le había permitido, o más bien, exigido, que se llevara para el camino.

La verdad era que a la chica le había sorprendido mucho la pasividad con la que McGonagall se había tomado el hecho de que una de sus mejores alumnas hubiese quebrantado más normas en un solo día que el resto de colegio en todo el año. Pero fuese por lo que fuese, la profesora no había hecho más que preguntarla por sus motivos, pedirle que la próxima vez que vaya a sentir la necesidad imperiosa de declarar su amor incondicional a alguien, busque una forma menos... ruidosa y estrambótica de hacerlo, y claro está, asegurar que a la mañana siguiente todo habría quedado más limpio que una patena y todos podrían olvidar el incidente. Pero aquello había sido todo y después de un par de miradas severas y tres o cuatro galletas de jengibre, Lily había sido escusada del despacho sin más.

\- ¡Esto es totalmente injusto! - bramó James aunque con una ofensa más que fingida. Debía haber algo que tiraba invisible de la comisura de su boca porque aun cuando quería actuar enfadado, el chico no podía dejar de sonreír ni un segundo - Con la de infinidad de castigos que me he llevado yo por hacer estas cosas - añadió cogiendo a Lily del brazo y robándole deliberadamente un mordisco de la galleta que aun tenía en la mano - Y tu lo haces todo a la vez, todo, y solo te llevas galletas...

La chica rio alegremente, de repente, dándose cuenta de que se había aligerado un peso en su pecho que no había sentido realmente ahí hasta que se había ido. Un peso que poco tenía que ver con la posibilidad de ser castigada o no, sino más bien, con el hecho de que era la primera vez en demasiados días en la que podía reír junto a James como si nada, como si nunca se hubieran peleado, como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. - Ventajas de ser Lily Evans - dijo después de dejarse reír a gusto durante unos segundos más.

Sin embargo, nada había vuelto a la normalidad. No a esa normalidad que conocían de antes, esa en la que solo se permitían el lujo de ser amigos y nada más. Porque ahora la normalidad era mucho más que eso. Porque ahora, James podía cogerla por la cintura sin miedo a una bofetada o un mal gesto, y apretarla contra sí; podía hundir la nariz en la curva en la que se unía el cuello de la chica con sus hombros cubiertos por el uniforme escolar y atragantarse con aquel olor maravilloso que emanaba de ella. Ahora podía respirarla y suspirarla de nuevo cerca de su oreja mientras le canturreaba parte de las ventajas de ser la futura Lily Potter. Ahora podía, sin más, inclinarse sobre ella para darle otro beso.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Solos en aquel pasillo del tercer piso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, James Potter besó a Lily Evans por segunda vez en su vida.

3 años, 11 meses y 28 días después, exactamente a las 11 y 17 minutos de la noche de Halloween del año 1981, James no podría besar a Lily una última vez. James Potter solo correría, con las manos vacías y el corazón delante, a encararse directamente contra la muerte, pensando que quizás, y solo quizás, aquel último acto de valentía podría darle un segundo más de vida, una bocanada más de aire, a los dos seres más importantes de la faz de su tierra que corrían escaleras arriba a esconderse de la sombra tenebrosa que cruzaba su jardín delantero.

Pero eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de 3 años, 11 meses y 28 días después. Hasta entonces, sí habría un beso, o más, cada día. Sí habría esa preciosa vorágines de caricias, deseo y pasiones que crea vida. Si habría peleas, llantos, risas y reconciliaciones. Sí habría momentos de inflexión y días cotidianos. Y sobre todo, sí habría amor. Un amor que ningún rayo verde podría jamás destruir. Un amor, que más allá, mucho más allá de su muerte, cambiaría el mundo que todos conocían para siempre.

 **Fin.**

 **...**

 _Primero, muchas gracias a todos por pasaros a leer, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un bonito review con vuestras opiniones._

 _Segundo, me pareció interesante jugar con los trozos de unas vidas cuyo futuro todos conocemos, por eso he querido hacer todos esos saltos de tiempo y avanzan y vuelven atrás sin parar. Espero que no resulte demasiado lioso y se entienda todo._

 _Por último, la idea de que Mary McDonald, amiga de Lily, sea luego la Mary que está casada con el Reg Cattelmore que sale en el libro séptimo cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se cuelan en el Ministerio de Magia, no es mía. Es de otro fanfic que se llama "The Life and Times", se publicó hace mucho y desgraciadamente no está terminado, pero a pesar de eso es probablemente el mejor FanFiction que he leído en mi vida y lo recomiendo muchísimo. Cuando leí la historia de Mary me pareció brillante y ya no he podido imaginármelo de otra forma._

 _De verdad, muchísimas gracias por pasaros :)_


End file.
